Zorpox rises
by SilentShadow15
Summary: during so the drama prom Ron stoppable's friend Kim possible destroyed their friendship they had and something breaks in ron, someone else is rising within him, what could this mean for the world?
1. Chapter 1 broken friendship new additude

A 17 teenage was running from the school Middleton High and ran into beuno nacho with tears in his eyes, he was wearing kakees and a hoodie. The teenagers frame was well toned and identified with muscle, ever since he came back from Japan he was practicing his ninja skills

He's name was Ron Stoppable and ever since Japan he has been training building up his body and practicing his martial arts skills his teacher and Friend from Japan taught him he also grew taller, he should've stayed in Japan he thought to himself.

"How could she do this?" Ron spoke sadly "My life as her friend she drops our friendship like that" he said.

"And worse Rufus agreed what she said" Ron added, He knew Drakken was behind this because ever since he came back from Japan he could see life more clearly but Kim didn't see it she was too blind.

"She has been a teenage hero her whole life and she didn't see Drakken's plan" Ron told himself.

 _(Flash back)_

 _"I can't believe you ron, I knew were jealous of Eric but that emotion has blinded you" Kim possible said sternly. Everyone was looking at them but Ron didn't pay attention to them._

 _"I'm not jealous Kim" Ron spoke "And if you can't see whats happening and the bad vibes I've been getting from those toys, then your the one who's blinded" he said._

 _"Don't you dare talk like that to me Ronald Stoppable!" Kim barked "I thought Japan would've matured you but it didn't your just the same stupid friend from all those years" she said._

 _Ron couldn't Believe what he just heard, each word she just spoke sended danger into his chest._

 _"I had your back all those years ago watching from the sidelines watching the moves of every villain we've faced, to know what they are hatching" Ron said with a pleading look trying to make Kim possible see reason._

 _"Yeah but I have been their presents while you were acting like a coward, to feel the vibes you have to be close" Kim cut him off, Then rufus moved from his pocket to Kims legs._

 _"Yeah" Rufus squeaked to Ron's growing shock at was happening._

 _"I can't believe I ever was your only friend now I know why, your nothing but a child" Kim poked him in the chest "and I wish I never had met you, so as of right now were no longer friends" she said, causing Ron eyes to widen._

 _"Now go away" Kim spoke._

 _"Fine, enjoy your new boy toy" Ron told her, Then walked away and disappeared into the night._

 _(Flash back ends)_

Ron wiped his eyes and fell to the ground as his strength left and placed his hands on the ground and got to his knees and covered his eyes as his tears fell, then he stopped crying and being sad when he thought of something Drakken was behind these If he could see that and not Kim possible then she wasn't the great hero the world thought.

* * *

Then as each moment passed, something inside Ron crept into his heart, a feeling only Monkey Fist felt, rage and it was crawling through his heart and a new sensation arised within him, he looked up and his eyes were blazing with anger and cold as a chilly smile stretched across his face, as a new person took over, but Ron didn't know what happened for the moment and shook it off.

"Drakken will pay" Ron snarled, He walked back home to get something. Ron was crossing a street when he saw four meaty thugs came out of a building and walked up to him.

"Fellas" Ron spoke he moved to walk around when they moved in his way again.

"Give us your wallet kid" One spoke gruffly.

"I don't have my wallet with me" Ron replied to him.

"Lets frisk him to see if his lying" Second thug spoke, a thug stepped forward.

"Look I'm not looking for trouble, so kindly let me go gentlemen" Ron said calmly.

"It found you anyway" The thug said, then reached out a hand to possibly to frisky him, when Ron's eyes grew cold and stern and his hand snapped up and caught the hand by the wrist.

"I'm going to say this once leave me alone I don't want to fight" Ron spoke and released his wrist but still remand alert.

"He's putting up a resistance, i like that" The thug spoke to his friends, then swung but Ron just ducked and grabbed the thug by the waist and picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"You want try it punk let see what your made of" the thug spoke standing up and swung Ron who's back was turned and focused on the others who just tilted his head to the left it want past, Ron grabbed his arm and slammed a elbow into it's face knocking him out, then tossed the knocked out thug over his shoulder again in front of him and backed up.

"You'll pay for that!" another thug barked and charged, Ron just jumped in his space hindering the thug to do anything and knee him in the groin doubling over and slammed a uppercut into his stomach followed by a knee to the stomach and face sending him to the ground. Ron blocked another punch and stepped in and drove an elbow into his shoulder popping it out of place and breaking his knee with a stomp kick rendering the thug useless and out moaning with pain. He jumped at two and knocked them to the ground with a flying double frontkick to the chest, he dodged a punch and drove a elbow strike into the thugs ribs and using a leg sweep knocked the thug off his feet and slammed a kick into his stomach hard making the thug hold his stomach with pain.

He kicked one in the ribs with a backkick one trying to attack from behind and a spinkick to the head knocking the thug down and out, he looked all of them were down and out moaning in pain.

"I told you I didn't want to fight, I frigging told you" Ron barked with a cold look "But still that was fun" he smirked, then walked off after calling for an ambulance. He didn't know there was a camera recording the fight which Wade saw from his computer.


	2. Chapter 2 truths revealed partI

Ron Stoppable ran to his house to suit up, as usual his house was dark and his parents weren't home.

"Figures" Ron grumbled "Well at least they are not home" he said.

Ron unlocked the door and stepped in and closed it. Ron hurried up the stairs to the attic because his parents moved his new sister Hana to his room, which got under his skin but he loved his little sister.

He opened a closet and got a suit he was working on his spare time with no one looking, it was a black skintight suit, the material was Kevlar, he put it on after taking his clothes off aside from his underwear and put some black combat pants a color lighter than his suit, he clicked on some forearm guards made of liquid armor the same with his shin guards, the armor was slender but strong and sturdy which were covered by his pants, he strapped on knee pads and elbow pads also made of liquid armor just a little thicker than his shin and forearm guards and spray-painted black, he clicked on a sheath filled with batons that were expandable.

He clicked a belt onto his pants to one: keep them up and two: to hold his twin jungle hunter machetes which were resting on his hips and a two Gerber combat knifes attached to his lower back because Drakken always has synthodrones around and laced up a pair of black tactical combat boots and slipped on a pair of black tactical combat gloves.

Ron looked at his reflection "Not to bad" He smirked pleased with himself.

"Now I need to warn Kim's parents" Ron spoke "She could have at least cheeked her family, whats wrong with her new boys come first" as he stepped out of his house and closed his door, turning off his lights and getting on a jet black Yamaha motorcycle. He put on a leather jacket and zipped it up to hide what he was wearing but left his helmet off.

Turning he walked with his Yamaha across the street it to the Possible's household. He walked up the driveway and up to the front door and wrong the doorbell.

"Coming" a female voice called and Ron heard footsteps, the door opened to reveal a elder version of Kim with blue eyes, it was Kim's mom Anna Possible "Oh hello Ronald" she smiled.

"Hey Mrs P" Ron smiled back.

"Please come in" Anna stepped in allowing Ron to enter, which he stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks" Ron said, then he heard footsteps and saw Kim's father James Possible who had brown hair with a gray strip and two twins Tim and Jim wearing goggles.

"Hello Ronald" Mr. Possible spoke.

"Mr. P" Ron replied and looked at the twins "Tweebs" he said.

"Hi ron" They spoke at once.

"Shouldn't you be at the dance?" Anna asked.

"I really don't like dancing" Ron told her.

"Wheres Kimmie?" Mr. possible asked.

"Where do you think enjoying her new boyfriend at the dance" Ron told her.

"Oh you didn't go with her?" Jim said.

"Nope she rather go with a new boy instead of her oldest friend" Ron told him, Ron looked at the table and found a diablo toy on the table and a red flag went off, He walked up to it and picked it up and inspected it.

"What are you doing?" Mr. possible asked ron.

"Just what I thought" Ron grumbled seeing one of it's feet "Any of you seen this?" he showed the Possible's.

"D.L" Anna read.

"Drew Lipsky!" Mr. Possible gasped.

"This mean hundred miles of bad road" Ron muttered then it started to vibrate "I knew it" he said and threw the toy out the window.

"How did you know?" Anna asked.

"Lets just say, I picked up a few things" Ron said simply "And Kimberly has her head in a new boys ass, but what else is new?" he spoke.

"Ron language" Anna said sternly "Tweebs" she pointed.

"Sorry" Ron apologized, Then Ron picked up a communicator from the table rolling his eyes disgruntled at her carelessness and called Wade.

"Wade" Ron called.

"Ron" Wade replied.

"I just found a Diablo toy with Drakken's name on it" Ron told him.

"I know I was about to call Kim but It turns out she doesn't have her communicator" Wade told him.

"Yeah she didn't even take from the house she when she was in laa laa land" Ron replied.

"You tried to tell her?" Wade asked.

"Yeah but does she listen to the sidekick, of course not" Ron told him.

"Oh and ron are you aware that you put four guys in the hospital?" Wade asked.

"What are you talking about Wade?" Anna asked, Ron looked nervous for awhile but said.

"I don't know what he's talking about" Ron smiled nervously, Then Wade played a video from the camera and played it on the communicator and the Possible's saw him fighting a group of thugs and winced as they heard bones breaking and Wade appeared back on the screen.

"Tattletale" Ron grumbled "But they had it coming" he said.

"Well I'm going to to have lots of paperwork tomorrow" Mrs. Possible said.

"Sorry but still, they had it coming" Ron said.

"Uh guys who's Yamaha is that?" Mr. Possible asked looking out the window to see a nice black Yamaha.

"That would be mine" Ron replied.

"Nice" Tim started

"Ride" Jim finished.

"Thanks" Ron smiled.

"I hate to cut in but I'm getting a weird energy coming from the diablo drones everywhere" Wade stated, Then a weird ringing sound rang out getting everyone's attention in the Possible house. Then Anna looked out the window and saw something happening.

"Is It just me or is that toy growing?" Anna asked, everyone looked at the window and saw it growing also.

"It's not just you" Ron glared at the toy as it grew the size of a house.

"Drakken's plan is in motion" Ron hissed "Wade what was the position that signal coming from" he asked.

"It was coming from Bueno nacho" Wade answered.

"Why of all the places he choosed a fastfood restaurant" Ron said "If he thinks he's so smart he would've plot from underground" he mumbled.

"The signal is coming from a tower that appeared from behind the restaurant" Wade told him.

"Figures" Ron said, Then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"Save the world" Ron simply said.

"Aren't you getting Kimmie?" Mr. Possible asked. Ron turned back and there was something in his eyes that disturbed them and sent shivers up their spine's, they were cold and a smile spread.

"I don't need Kimberly's help" Ron spoke causing shock Ron never called Kim by her full first name twice, then walked off into the night.

"What was that all about?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Let me see ah here it is, well your not going to like this" Wade spoke as he put a video on the Possible's T.V. what was recorded at the prom

 _"I can't believe you ron, I knew were jealous of Eric but that emotion has blinded you"_ Kim possible said sternly. Everyone was looking at them but Ron didn't pay attention to them.

 _"I'm not jealous Kim"_ Ron spoke _"And if you can't see whats happening and the bad vibes I've been getting from those toys, then your the one who's blinded"_ he said.

 _"Don't you dare talk like that to me Ronald Stoppable!"_ Kim barked _"I thought Japan would've matured you but it didn't your just the same stupid friend from all those years"_ she said.

Ron couldn't Believe what he just heard, each word she just spoke sending a dagger into his chest.

 _"I had your back all those years ago watching from the sidelines watching the moves of every villain we've faced, to know what they are hatching"_ Ron said with a pleading look trying to make Kim possible see reason.

 _"Yeah but I have been their presents while you were acting like a coward, to feel the vibes you have to be close"_ Kim cut him off, Then Rufus moved from his pocket to Kim's legs.

 _"Yeah"_ Rufus squeaked to Ron's growing shock at was happening.

 _"I can't believe I ever was your only friend now I know why, your nothing but a child"_ Kim poked him in the chest _"and I wish I never had met you, so as of right now were no longer friends"_ she said, causing Ron eyes to widen.

 _"Now go away"_ Kim spoke.

 _"Fine, enjoy your new boy toy"_ Ron told her, Then walked away and disappeared into the night, the T.V stopped the Possible's and Wade couldn't believe what they just saw or heard, Kim just dropped Ron as a friend infront of everyone.

"Kimberly Ann Possible you are in serious trouble" Mr. possible sternly stated.

"She is so grounded when I arrive to the school" Anna growled.

"Kim has no idea what she has done" Wade spoke "She just awakened a demon" he said. Then they all went outside and saw Ron looking at the now giant diablo looking down at Ron with scary look.

"Hey over grown toy!" Ron yelled "Come at me" he demanded, the diablo swung at ron, but ron just jumped back and ran up its arm, he taped into his MMP's and punched it in the head it flew across the street slamming into his parents room over and fell to the ground leaving a dent in the ground. He dropped to the ground in a fighting stance.

The drone stood back up, Ron took off his jacket and to the Possible's surprised it would appear Ron suited up before coming and the boy who once was skinny and chubby was gone the skin tight suit he was wearing showed off his muscles underneath, he had two twin jungle hunter machete's at his hips and two combat knifes attached to his lowerback, his forearms were covered with liquid armor, he looked like he was ready for war.

The diablo drone got up and charged a fire blast and shot it at Ron who just lifted a hand as his eyes glowed blue and the blast stopped and ron shot his hand forward and the blast hit the drone and melted it's face and Ron jumped and using his strength fueled with MMP ripped the drone's arm off and slammed it into it's knee breaking it sending the diablo to the ground, Ron jumped up and drew a machete and it glowed blue with power, he swung and it sliced the drones head effortlessly off, the drone shrunk to the size of a toy again with it's head off, Ron landed on the ground.

Ron looked at the Possible with a chilly smile and cold eyes which turned warm again.

"That was" Jim started.

"awesome" Tim finished.

"I would appreciate it if you don't tell my parents about that" Ron said "but hey that was payback for abandoning me" he chuckled, Ron shook his head.

"Where did that come from?" Ron asked alarmed by his own sudden lack of caring for his parents but shook it off and turned to his Yamaha and turning it on and mounting it and riding off into the night and to Bueno nacho.

"We have a Kimmie cub to talk to" Anna glowered.

"Yes we do" James agreed "Boys in the car" he said, they obeyed and all tore off to the school for they all had something to say to Kim Possible.


	3. Chapter 3 Truths revealed partII

At Middleton High the dance was in full bloom but there was two people who were not happy and were on Ron's side those people: was Felix and Monique they couldn't believe what they saw, Kim Possible just dropped Ron as a friend and couldn't help but fill pity for him, he didn't deserve that.

They walked up to Kim sitting down with serious look.

"Alright K you have explaining to do" Monique spoke.

"Look I'm sorry what I did it to Ron but He has to grow up" Kim said "Even Rufus agreed" he told them.

"Yeah" Rufus squeaked.

"And Rufus I would've thought you would side with Ron" Felix said.

"Even he has limits" Kim told him Rufus just shook his head.

"And he didn't have just you for a friend, I'm his friend why would you say that to just bring him down?" Felix demanded.

"He was embarrassing me, charging in and demanded me to see what I already know" Kim hissed at him.

"I really hope you see the error because you didn't just drop your friendship but also his spirit" Monique said sternly.

"It will be fine I will apologize to him later" Kim promised.

 **"SLAM"**

Before they anyone could say anything the doors to the gym slammed open, they turned and saw Kim's mother marching through the door towards them, she was not happy for some reason, then found out what.

"Something tells me your mother found out" Felix said suddenly nervous.

"Hey mom coming to see the queen and king?" Kim asked, Anna possible reached her daughter.

 **Slap!** rang throughout the room as Kim's mother just slapped Kim Possible across the face and grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Smack! "OW!" Smack! "OW" Smack! "OW!" Smack! The music screeched to a halt as Kim possible just got spanked by her mother in front of everyone, which brought everyone's attention.

Then Anna possible turned to look her stun daughter "Whats the sinch?" Kim gasped.

"We know what you did to Ronald young lady" James possible said walking into the gym along with Wade and the tweebs they were all mad at her.

"How?" Kim demanded.

"Mr. Barkin put camera's in the gym" Wade told her.

"You have no idea what you did" Anna scolded her daughter.

"I just said I was going to apologize to him later tonight" Kim glowered at her mother.

"You have to do more than that" Wade told her.

"What do you mean Wade?" Asked Felix.

"Well after the broken friendship Kim made" James spoke.

"He ending up putting" Tim started,

"Four guys in the hospital" Jim finished.

 **"What!?"** Everyone in the gym but Eric shouted.

"It's true now I'm going to have alot of paper work tomorrow" Anna Possible told her daughter.

"You just awakened a demon" Wade told her.

"I need to talk with him" Kim Possible said "Where is he Wade?" she asked.

"Heading to bueno nacho doing your job" Wade told her.

"He's what?" Monique yelled.

Just then a big T.V showed Chaotic scenes of every land of the world was being attacked by giant Diablo drones but the Diablo's weren't attacking just moving or flying, armies were trying to fight back but it wasn't even denting or slowing them down.

"Ron was right he's bad vibe from the toys was right" Wade told Kim.

"and you call yourself a hero K" a nasty brunet named Bonnie sneered.

"Hey you weren't believing him either!" Felix barked "No one but me and Monique believed him" he said.

"I did also" A beefy man named Barkin spoke up quiet loudly "I just wanted to see if Possible or anyone could see it apparently I was wrong" he hollowered, Kim turned to Eric.

"Whats wrong babe?" Eric asked.

"I need to go and fix one of my worst mistakes ever" Kim possible told Eric.

"I understand" Eric smiled and Kim hugged him.

"Thanks Eric" Kim smiled.

"Actually" Eric smiled evilly "I'm known as synthodrone 901" he told her Kim's eyes widened and a electrical shock zapped her and everything went black.

Awhile later Kim woke up to discover she was tied to a chair the same thing with her family, classmates, Mr. Barkin, Wade and Rufus who was in a cage next to her with Titanium bars. Then in front of them was a dozen burly synthodrones each nine feet tall and 30 hand trained ninjas trained by Shego, you could tell because of the jade green band on an arm and Eric in his synthodrone outfit like the other synthodrones.

"Great Now the world is doomed" Monique glared at Kim "All of because of Kim Possible selfish action" she announced.

"Don't make me feel worse than I already am, Please and thank you" Kim replied glaring at her fashion friend, Then Dr. Drakken's face popped up on the screen he was a wearing a blue business suit grinning with Malice, but what else was? new Kim thought.

"Hello Citizen's of the world I am the one and only Dr. Drakken and I demand a life supply of equipment and money or I'll have my Diablo's destroy the world!" Dr. Drakken Ranted.

"Thats your whole plan?" Felix asked "Thats lame just play powerball" he told Drakken.

"Felix! don't give the smurf ideas" Monique hissed.

"He's too dumb to get what I said" Felix replied.

"Silence!" Drakken barked "You have 10 hours to decide or I'll start smashing things up" Drakken threatened.

"And Since Possible"s right there no one will stand in my way of total world conquest" Drakken added "Finally sweet serenity" he smiled. But Wade, Tweebs, James and Anna Possible knew what Drakken didn't know was there was someone coming and it wasn't any good.


	4. Chapter 4 Ron disappears, Zorpox returns

Ron was Riding his Yahama to the Beuno nacho as fast as it could go, there was nothing but the roar of his engine of his ride in the night. Ron was a mile there when he started to feel funny so he slowed down and stopped, then took he's helmet off and stepped off his ride and looked at his face in the shinny metal, Ron took off his glove, and his hand was trembling slightly.

"Whats happening to me?" Ron whispered then his skin turned slightly more tanned and he looked at his hair.

"Hmm?" Ron thought "This has to change" he muttered then ran his fingers in it, his hair was no longer messy it was neat and wavy.

"Thats better" Ron spoke, then his body shook slightly as something deep within him rised up, then stopped the feeling stopped and his eyes turned into a cold dark brown but there was still a fire burning in them Then his hands went over his mouth because his voice turned slightly deeper, he's voice was soft but it could send shivers down your spine because of chill of his voice.

"What the" Ron started, then a voice was speaking inside him, he looked at his reflection in a puddle

"Stoppable?" a voice spoke Ron looked and saw one of Drakken's hired thugs who was on patrol "Isn't it past your bed time?" he asked sinisterly.

"No Ron's not my name" Ron spoke "Ron stoppable's gone" he said, sending chills up the thugs spine at the chill his voice gave off.

"Who are you then who the person looks like Stoppable but said was not?" The thug asked fake humor.

"My name is Zorpox and I'm Back" he smirked with malice sending fear through the thug at the mention of his name.

"For what?" The thug asked knowing full well Zorpox was a bad dude.

"To rebuild my life" Zorpox glared "and punish those who have wronged me in the past" he hissed, then narrowed his eyes at the thug.

"Starting with you" Zorpox smirked meaning something bad was going to happen.

"Please leave me alone" The thug pleaded.

"That actually sounded like me in the past but did any of you listened" Zorpox stated narrowing his eyes.

"Please Mr. Stop-" The thug started but stopped when Zorpox's gaze darkened at the mention of his old name "Sorry I mean Zorpox" he said.

"You have a mother don't you" Zorpox asked.

"Yes" The thug answered.

"Do you love her?" Zorpox asked again.

"Yes I do" The thug answered.

"If you did why did you choose a life of crime and aid the stupidest villain?" Zorpox asked walking closer making the thug shiver.

"To pay for the bills she's behind in" The thug told him.

Zorpox grabbed him by the shirt "Then get a better job like mail delivery, it builds character" he told him "I don't ever want to see you around Drakken, thats as nice I'm going to get and if I ever hear your working for another low villain I will find and teach you a lessen you will never forget" he said.

"Do we have an understanding?" Zorpox asked.

"Yes I swear" The thug cried.

"Good now get out of my sight" Zorpox hissed, then turned and pushed the thug down the other street, who ran away as fast as he could go.

"Petty thug" Zorpox muttered "It's time to pay blue boy and sidekick a visit" he said, he put his helmet back on and got on his Yahama and rode off into the night after puting the glove he took off back on.

* * *

 **Well big Z is back**


	5. Chapter 5 dark messiah

Zorpox was 1 mile away from Beuno nacho a blazing fire within him was burning in his chest. Beuno nacho was right ahead or would be but Nacho was knocked down, in it's place was a eight story building wide as a foot ball field a small mountain grew behind with a 20 foot plate form made of solid stone, 100 foot round tower five feet away. But there was a couple of problems infront of him was a gate which made him stop his ride, in front of him was a 20 foot gate made of stone and a door made of carbon steel. He looked at a speaker attached to the building and Zorpox grinned madly behind his helmet as he got an idea.

Zorpox, killed his engine of the ride, he walked up to the gate after taking his jacket off and remembering a trick he's former self was taught, closing his eyes to sense how many people was around, there was five of Drakken's fat henchmen and ten of Shego's ninja's outside guarding outside with that, Zorpox opened his eyes he kept his helmet on for the moment, he picked a device wade made it could hack into the speaker systems, he turned it on and put it on music mode and a song came blaring from the speakers and he put the device back in his pocket.

 **DISTURBED**

 **The Vengeful One**

 ** _As I survey the chaos, taking in the lack of raw humanity_**  
 ** _It's as if the entire world's fallen in love with their insanity_**

"What the?" Zorpox heard Drakken's guard spoke.

"What is blue boy doing now?" another grumbled.

"Maybe he fell asleep and leaned on the speaker button" another groaned.

Zorpox walked up to the doors he summoned his MMPs with his eye's glowing a fierce blue behind the visor of his helmet, he placed his hands in the crack of the doors where they should open by a button, he grunted and pulled his hands apart and with a screeching sound of metal the doors wrinkled like a crumpled up aluminium foil, he wrenched the doors opened and with a grunt he shoved his hands against the doors sending them crashing to the ground taking some rock with them.

When the doors came crashing down the guards looked at the forced entry and saw a lone figure armed and with a helmet on and the blue eyes disappeared behind the visor and marched forward, they all got ready for a fight.

One of Shego's ninjas came first with a flying kick, Zorpox just jumped forward and slammed a front kick to the ninja's chest sending him back into a crate, out. Zorpox landed on the ground.

Zorpox didn't say anything when he landed in front of another ninja, who threw a high roundhouse to the head but Zorpox just blocked it with a forearm block and blocked a grabbed an arm to stop a punch and brought the ninja in and slammed a knee into it's stomach and with a sidekick to the lower stomach knocked the ninja back, now the ninjas and Henchmen were circling around Zorpox, one of Drakken's ran at him from behind but Zorpox just crouched and whipped around and slammed an uppercut to the ribs doubling the henchmen over, then he kneed him in the forehead.

He stopped a sidekick with a inside crescentkick to the ankle of a ninja knocking it out of the way and spun and drove a rearkick into it's ribs sending it into another ninja. He caught a staff of Drakken's henchmen twisting his hips tossed the fat henchmen into three ninjas sending them all to the ground and smacked it into another's head knocking it out and swept one off it's feet with the staff and smacked it against the man's head knocking it out.

 ** _Hear the innocent voices scream_**  
 ** _As their tormentors laugh through all of it_**  
 ** _No forgiveness for all I've seen_**  
 ** _A degradation I cannot forget_**

He blocked a righthook from a ninja and slammed a rightcross into it's stomach making it double over slightly, then grabbed it by the head and slammed back kick into Henchmen's stomach, he turned and threw the ninja hard into the Henchmen and knocking another off it's feet with a powerful uppercut to the jaw and onto a ninja.

"HAHAHA!" Zorpox laughed at the scene, He knocked one out with a hookkick to the temple, followed by another one with a spinningkick.

 ** _So sleep soundly in your beds tonight  
For judgement falls upon you at first light_**

 ** _I'm the hand of God_**  
 ** _I'm the dark messiah_**  
 ** _I'm the vengeful one_**  
 ** _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_**  
 ** _In the blackest moments of a dying world_**  
 ** _What have you become_**  
 ** _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_**

"What I see what I've become, I'm Zorpox" Zorpox sang that part to himself.

Zorpox got out his collapsible boutons and ran at three ninjas, He blocked a kick with his own and jabbed the bouton into the ninja's stomach making it gasp as his breath left. He blocked a stick of a ninja with his own and slammed into it's groin making it drop it's weapon and slammed his other bouton against it's temple knocking it out. Zorpox crouched and ducked a Henchmen's swing and spun on the ground and swept him off his feet, He did a crossblock to the front of his head and kicked the man in the chest with a thrusting frontkick knocking it on it's back.

 _ **As the violence surges**_  
 _ **And the teeming masses have been terrorized**_  
 _ **Their human predators... all gone mad**_  
 _ **Are reaping profits born from their demise**_  
 _ **The rabid media plays their role**_  
 _ **Stoking the flames of war to no surprise**_  
 _ **Only too eager to sell their souls**_  
 _ **For the apocalypse must be televised**_

He jumped at two as he spun he knocked them out with a spinning hookick and roundhouse to the face. He slammed a elbow back into ones nose and turned and rammed a knee into it's diaphragm knocking the wind out of him and knee to the face, out from the fight, Zorpox dropped a swing of a staff and did a tiger tailkick to the ninja's groin sending him on the ground out for a while. Zorpox picked it up and spinning it expertly, he knocked one ninja back with a staff to the chest and swept one of his feet with the staff and smacked him in the head with it, he slammed it right on a temple of a henchmen breaking it, Zorpox jumped and did a dropkick to one's face knocking him out.

Zorpox inspected the staff "Lame piece of wood" he muttered.

 ** _So sleep soundly in your beds tonight  
For judgement falls upon you at first light_**

 ** _I'm the hand of God_**  
 ** _I'm the dark messiah_**  
 ** _I'm the vengeful one_**  
 ** _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_**  
 ** _In the blackest moments of a dying world_**  
 ** _What have you become_**  
 ** _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_**

He grabbed an arm of a henchmen and threw him on to the ground and jumped at group of ninjas and unleashing a flurry of rapid kicks to each one knocking them out, flipped at one henchmen and did a flipkick and slammed a spinning outside crescentkick to a ninja's head knocking it out, He blocked a kick from another ninja with a forearm block and lashed a righthook to one's face knocking him out, he did a knee block to another kick aimed for his stomach with the same leg he slammed a heelkick to his ribs knocking him back, he grabbed a ninja's leg and flipped him by his leg head over heels on the ground, he picked the ninja up and threw him into a crate.

Four Synthodrones dropped in a circle around Zorpox, Drakken must've saw him now on a camara and sent them but it won't matter. With no hesitation and not wasting a moment Zorpox pulled out his matchete's out and sliced one's head off and impaled another's chest and cut another in half and ducked a kick and cut it's leg off and slashed it's side opened, Drones all oozed out.

 ** _When you die_**  
 ** _You'll know why_**  
 ** _For you cannot be saved_**  
 ** _With all the world enslaved_**  
 ** _When you die_**  
 ** _You'll know why_**

Zorpox shook the ooze off his blades and re-sheathed them or about to one three more Synthodrones came running at him from a opened door from the building he needed to go in to, he run at them with full speed and as two attacked he spun like a top cutting them in half, tossed the machetes at the last two and grabbed them and pulled the blades down ripping them open, they oozed out.

 _ **When you die**_  
 _ **You'll know why**_  
 _ **For you cannot be saved**_  
 _ **With all the world enslaved**_  
 _ **When you die**_  
 _ **You'll know why**_

Zorpox looked to see if anymore were coming but there wasn't so he shook off his blades again and re-sheathed them. He jumped back a swing from a staff from a henchmen and whirled around another one swinging, tilting his head back avoiding a swipe, he kicked a ninja in the face with a frontkick, he disarmed another henchmen and blocked a downward sing from a henchmen and pushed him back and smacked one in the stomach with a staff followed by a blow to the face knocking him out. He dropped the staff and took a fighting stance, stepped in and blocked a ninja from swinging and grabbing it's uniform he whipped around and violently threw him into another ninja coming to the side, he suddenly whipped around and stopped a roundhouse aimed for his head with a hand and slammed a high sidekick to his chest sending him back.

 ** _I'm the hand of God_**  
 ** _I'm the dark messiah_**  
 ** _I'm the vengeful one_**  
 ** _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_**  
 ** _In the blackest moments of a dying world_**  
 ** _What have you become_**  
 ** _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_**

 ** _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_**

After another two minutes Zorpox threw rightcross to a henchmen's face he dropped like a sack of rocks, when the song ended.

"Ha I knew I could knock them out when the song ended" Zorpox chuckled darkly, then got serious again he stepped up to the door when a camara came out from a hiding panel.

"Who are you?, identify yourself!" Drakken's voice demanded, Zorpox just flipped him the bird and lashed out at the camara with a fist breaking it. Then picked out a device from pocket and turned it on, it glowed blue and brought it to his visor and the wall seemed to disappear showing no one, he turned it off and put it back in his pocket. He took off his helmet and dropped it on the ground fixed his hair.

"Should I knock?" Zorpox asked himself "Nah" he smirked and broke the door with a powerful kick, he jumped in and got in a fighting stance if someone was there but didn't see anyone and started to walk quietly through the halls.

* * *

 **I do not own the song I just wanted some background music that I thought was appropriate for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6 Drakken and Shego's part

Drakken hanged up the screen for the school he used, He turned to his pale skinned raven haired helper. The women looked rather bored and looked at drakken.

"This is boring" Shego grumbled when she saw Kim Possible just captive at the school.

"Now Shego" Drakken spoke "Kim is not going to stop us tonight" he gloated.

"Then who's going to stop us?" Shego asked.

"No one, thats the good thing" Drakken smirked.

"Where was the Stoppable guy?" Shego asked.

"Who knows who cares" Drakken replied, then got a call he answered it, then he smirked with glee "Thats good" he said, then hung up.

"What is it?" Shego asked.

"Kim Possible destroyed a life long friendship with the buffoon" Drakken replied.

"She finally gave up on him huh?" Shego wondered "Thats great" she smirked, Drakken turned to a televison crew.

"You heard right Possible broke their friendship with the clown" Drakken shouted happily "I should put a victory song" he said, then to their surprise a song came blaring on the speaker's that was outside, It was singing _The Vengeful One_ by Disturbed.

"Nice song choice, but a bit too grim" Shego told him "and your not vengeful" she said.

"That wasn't me" Drakken replied "Someone hacked the speaker's system" he told her, then a red button glowed red.

"Whats this mean?" he asked.

"It means there has been a breech" Shego groaned.

"What?" Drakken yelled and looked at a camara and they saw a shocking scene a figure forcefully opened the carbon steel doors to the gate with only a fraction of effort.

"Well it looks like your big brother came to stop us" Drakken grumbled since the figure used super-strength.

"Thats not Hego" Shego snapped "He is much bulkier than that figure" she said pointing at the figure on the camara but still the figure was pretty fit. Than to their further shock the person single-handedly defeated their guards, even took out Shego's hand trained ninjas like they were trainees.

Drakken pressed a button and sended out four synthodrones, but the figure didn't even slow down to butcher them with twin jungle hunter machetes, then three more went out but quickly fell to the figure's blades. The song ended and all guards were knocked out and the figure stepped up to the door and he did it in 4 minutes and 11 seconds.

Drakken recovered from his shock "Who are you?, identify yourself" he demanded but the figure just gave him the bird and the last thing the camara saw was a fist coming at it after that the camara went dead.

"Whats happening?" The T.V. Crew asked.

"Someone is here and just broken through" Drakken hissed.

"You think team Possible has a new Allie?" they asked.

"Makes sense" Shego said "Kimmie's tied up and that stoppable guy is a coward" she stated to Drakken.

"Well Shego go get him and take the crew with you" Drakken barked.

"Fine follow me" Shego ordered they obeyed with no comment "I finally have a challenge tonight and a nice fitted guy to, a seasoned combatant" she smirked and walked out.

When she was gone Drakken turned to the T.V and hooked up the Middleton High, the faces of the hostage's came on "Which one of you contacted help!" he barked.

"No one" Kim possible replied.

"Oh really, then who sent him?" Drakken sneered then brought a recording of the mysterious rescuer ripping open and breaking a carbon steel door and knocking out the guards and decimating the synthodrones, but they were just as stunned.

"We have no idea who that is" Felix told him, Drakken's eyes went to Kim's parents and hacker friend, they had a look on their faces that they knew him.

"I see that look" Drakken yelled "Who is it?" he demanded, They smiled pointed at the frozen screen.

"It is Ron Stoppable" Wade smirked "and your all in deep trouble now, because your going to wish it is Kim" he said.

"Yeah right" Drakken sneered and hung up.

* * *

(With Shego and the crew recording and shooting to the school)

Shego was walking around looking for the intruder at the door he went to, the door was broken but no intruder except for a helmet which the person had on and now she could see his face.

"Lets move" Shego said she went down a hall and stopped so did the crew, She looked at a camara "Thats odd" she said.

"What is?" The crew suggested.

"Obviously" Shego said rolling her eyes.

"Camaras are off" Shego pointed "Someone turned them off" she said.

"Like the guy from outside" the crew suggested.

In front of them was three henchmen knocked out on the ground, they walked to an elevator and activated when the door came down and opened they gasped there was a knocked out henchmen on the ground with a blood smeared on the wall and the henchman's face from being smacked in the wall but he was still alive, just out. Shego tossed the henchmen out of the elevator and the went up to four floors up and stopped and opened and to their growing shock there was ten of her ninja's knocked out some were unconsciously groaning in pain from possibly broken bones others were just knocked out. Went up a flight of stairs and another flight and panel was ripped from the ceiling from eight feet up and a side of a vent was ripped wide opened, then Shego knew where the vent where.

"What exactly is this person?" the crew asked with shock plain in their voice.

"Don't know" Shego snapped "all I know he is super strong, fast, elusive, good at unarmed combat a worthy opponent and even 100 times more powerful and dangerous than Kim possible" she said with glee.

"You don't seem affected by this beings actions" they noted.

"Why would I, I'm the best fighter there is" Shego gloated.

They continued to walk where the vent went and found a gate in the ceiling open meaning they person went through it. They continued through the halls seeing more knocked out henchmen, ninjas she heard a noise in a room a slashing noise and kicked it open only to find a poor lighted room and more deflated synthodrones on the floor meaning they saw the figure and they attacked but they failed and a huge hole in the wall next to her to the next room and went to it and saw a ceiling tile off on the table and a open vent.

"Very elusive indeed" Shego muttered.

* * *

Two hours later they came to the hall way for awhile till they got to the control room, they turned and four henchmen were knocked out, a vase was shattered from possibly a body being thrown and a hole in the wall from having their head banged into, the door to the room was broken down and two more henchmen were unconscious on the ground and one was knocked out on a broken table.

They turned to walk back to the control room when they heard footsteps coming from the room and turned, the crew looked through their T.V. camara playing at the high school. Shego's eyes widened with surprise and shock for who she saw come through the door who was hiding alongside the wall in the room. A 17 teen year old with a nice sculptured muscles and a skintight Kevlar body suit, machetes at his side's, bouton's on in his sheaths cress-crossed his chest, neat blond hair and three freckled cheeks under his eye's and tan skin was Ron stoppable, who she thought was.

"Stoppable!?" Shego gasped when she realized he was the figure from the camara from outside, the figure narrowed his eyes at her at the mention of his former name.


	7. Chapter 7 Zorpox infiltrates

Zorpox was walking around the building, he was looking for the blue prints for the antennae so he could turn it off. Zorpox went up a flight of stairs, he looked at an open door and saw henchmen walk by, he looked and saw another open door and stealthy rolled through it.

When the footsteps drifted away he snuck the other direction, He pressed against a wall hiding he looked around the corner and saw no one, he heard someone coming he ran up a wall and grabbed onto a hanging light rafter and carefully steadied his weight and laid on it so he didn't break it because it was slightly bending and one wrong move and the light would come crashing down, he carefully looked and saw two more Henchmen walk by, when they passed he carefully jumped down and crept away.

"Thank you for ninja skills" Zorpox gleamed with pride. Zorpox was about to walk through a hall but on the ceiling was a heat sensor if he walked past it it would go off alerting everyone here and he wanted to be quiet for now.

He walked to a door and looked, _uniforms_ it said "Bingo" he grinned with a cold smile. he opened it and there was a rack of uniforms the ones Drakken's henchmen wore, he clicked a button and it shrunk to his size needs and Zorpox put it on and picked up a staff and pulling the mask and glasses over his face and walked out.

Zorpox turned a corner and bumbed into a henchman "Oh Sorry" Zorpox made his voice gruff like their's

"Just watch where your going" The henchmen spoke gruffly and Zorpox restrained himself not to narrow his eye's but decided to deal with it later.

"Are you new?" The henchman asked.

"Yeah and Drakken sent me to check out the security systems" Zorpox spoke.

"Ah yes that would be two floors up and three doors down to the right" The henchmen told him and walked off. Zorpox took the elevator up two floors and three doors to the right and looked at the door.

 _Security systems_ It said and Zorpox walked in to see it was empty. He looked at the switches and used a intercom, turning it on "Hey sir" Zorpox spoke gruffly again.

"What do you want?" Drakken snapped.

"Are you aware that the Security room is empty?" Zorpox asked.

"Oops sorry sending a few there just stay where you are" Drakken ordered.

"Of course" Zorpox answered before hanging up and shutting off the intercom. He looked at another panel and it said _camara's and heat sensers_ and deactivated them. The intercom's system button glowed red he clicked it.

"Why did you turn off the camaras and heat dictators" Drakken demanded.

"I didn't they malfunctioned, now I'm fixing them" Zorpox told gruffly.

"Okay thank you saves me time" Drakken replied hanging up. The door opened up and a henchman walked in.

"Why are you here?" The henchmen demanded gruffly.

"The blue boy told me to wait here till you arrived and took over" Zorpox gruffly responded "He also said to keep off the camaras and heat sensors" he said.

"He wants them off?" the Henchmen asked.

"Yeah" Zorpox replied.

"Thats stupid" the henchmen said.

"There is a reactor leak on a floor and he wants it cleaned up" Zorpox told him.

"Oh by all means then" The henchmen replied "I'll watch the security station" he said

Zorpox shook his head okay and walked out. He walked to the same hall he was before and this time he went down the hall, then his instincts told him this was the way to the blue prints.

"Lucky guess" Zorpox grumbled, he looked at a door _blueprints_ it said "Ah Ha" He said quietly and walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked around and he saw a computer and turned it on and blue prints for the antennae.

"It seems to stop them is to either turn it off by a button in the control room or send a electric shock" Zorpox said quietly reading the blueprints.

"Could at least make it a challenge" Zorpox muttered, he turned off the computer and walked out and back to the security system and went in.

"You again?" the henchmen asked seeing Zorpox.

"Fixed the leak" Zorpox gruffly answered.

"That was fast" the henchmen said.

"It was small problem" Zorpox told him "So you can turn them back on" he said.

"Okay" Then henchmen replied and turned the camaras and heat sensors on. Zorpox walked out and went to a bathroom and took on his disguise off and went to a vent in the wall and slid down a vent and for an hour he was back to the entrance so he kicked the gate off and walked to cause some chaos.


	8. Chapter 8 Zorpox strikes

Zorpox walk quietly through the halls, he heard three voices talking from around a corner and pressed his back against the wall, when the guards turned around the corner, he snapped a low and sharp roundhouse to his ankle tripping him the other one swung with his staff but Zorpox ducked and slid to the right and slammed a righthook into his face snapping it to the left then Zorpox grabbed him and slammed him into the other henchman, he slammed another punch to ones face out and kicked the other one in the head.

Other Henchmen just swung a sloppy righthook which he tilted his head back to avoid it and grabbed his wrist and the back of the and slammed him face first in the wall knocking him out and pulled the henchmen around the corner and walked on.

"Look before you step" Zorpox hissed with scorn at the one he tripped.

Zorpox activated a elevator and the door opened revealing a henchman he froze when he saw Zorpox and that cost him, Zorpox quickly slammed a jumping sidekick into the Henchman's chest slamming him against the elevator's steel wall, then dragged him and threw him face first against another wall breaking it's nose and leaving a blood smear on the wall, Zorpox clicked a button to the fourth floor.

The elevator stopped moving and Zorpox heard footsteps, he used the same device to see how many and saw ten ninjas around the room. Zorpox put his device back in his pocket and got ready when the door opened.

The ninjas saw Zorpox and dropped into fighting stances of their own, Zorpox walked out of the elevator one swung at him with a flying side kick which Zorpox side stepped and caught his leg in his arms and whipped around and threw him into the wall, out. Zorpox whirled around another and slammed a heelkick the rib's of the ninja behind that ninja sending him back and knocked out a ninja with a elbow strike to the temple, He blocked one kick from a ninja and stopped another from swinging and twisted his arm hunching it over and slammed a sidekick to a ninja's chest who went to the ground, he slammed a knee into the one he had trapped in the face and twisted his wrist to the side aswhile as turning flipping the ninja off his feet he was out, he kicked the down ninja who was getting back up with a roundhouse the face, knocked out.

He kicked one in the chest with a full bodykick sending him flying backwards into the wall out, he sidestepped a frontkick and grabbed him by his GI, he kicked the legs out from the ninja and slammed him on the ground and knocked him out with a punch to the face, he dropped in a stance and slammed his forearm's against a charging ninja's chest and lower stomach slamming him on the ground, out. He ducked under one and with two hard uppercut he broke couple ribs in the ninja left rib's and slammed a elbow in the ninja's head, knocking him out.

Zorpox did a pressing block to a knee to stop a kick and slammed a elbow in his kidney and slammed a outside crescentkick in his stomach bringing the ninja to his knee and drove hacky sac kick into his face knocking him out. He launched a palmheel strike to a ninja's face stopping him when he was charging to swing, then slammed a rightcross to his stomach followed by a knee to the face knocking him out, he stepped and shoved a hand on the the chin taking him back and bounced the ninja's head on the ground, knocked out.

Zorpox looked around with cold look in his eyes to see if anymore were coming but saw none and walked on.

"If that is how Ms. Green fights then how pathetic" Zorpox scoffed at the ninja's poor fighting ability's.

Zorpox opened a door and ran up to flights of stairs, he knew there was a short caught, he looked up at the ceiling and jumped summoning his MMPs with his eyes glowing blue he tore of the a panel off and ripped a vent wide open so he could fit through and crawled in and up the vent. Zorpox crawled until he reached a gate and looked through it and saw a group of four Henchmen walk past, he grabbed the cage and using his own strength ripped the cage off but still held onto it and jumped down from the ceiling and landed silently, then quietly placed the cage on the ground and crept up behind the two henchmen who were walking side by side and grabbed the side's of their faces and slammed them together, knocking them out, when they landed with a thud the other two looked at Zorpox who was already moving with two well placed punches knocked them out.

He turned a corner and saw three ninjas four feet from him.

"Hello there" Zorpox hissed a ninja turned his head to look at him and nodded and grunted in response but then quickly turned back but the last thing he saw was a fist coming at him and everything went black.

The other two turned and tried to attack Zorpox, but Zorpox just stepped in the ninja's guard and grabbed him and turned and rearkick the other ninja into the wall, Zorpox shifted to the left and threw the ninja he had into the wall, knocking him out and leaving a dent in the wall and lashed out with the other still barely conscious with a leftcross knocking him out. He continued his action's and knocked out every single henchmen or ninja he saw or snuck up on.

Zorpox was five floors away from the control room when he heard footsteps, he looked and saw a door went in it, the room had poor lighten but Zorpox just listened who was there.

"All I know he is super strong, fast, elusive and good at unarmed combat a worthy opponent and even 100 times more powerful and dangerous than Kim possible" a female's voice rang out voice spoke to someone else, Zorpox eyes narrowed with distaste.

"Shego" Zorpox hissed, he then heard footsteps and looked at the source and saw seven more synthodrones moving towards him, he drew his macthetes and moved at them.

Zorpox dodged to the left and chopped one's head off, he sliced open ones back with a upward slash and jumped over a drone swinging and sliced it's legs off. He ducked and summoning his MMPs he stood back up and blocked a kick and with a full body kick slammed it into the wall exploding like a bag of paint, he sliced one in half and whipped around and slashed another's chest open, he ducked a swing and did a triple back flip to get away and shook his blades off and re-sheathed them and ducking another swing he grabbed the synthodrone and did a move his former self learned from steel-toe and tossed it head first into the wall exploding on impact and not slowing down slammed right through a wall and jumped on a table, the metal table dented from the MMPs that flowed through Zorpox and tore off a panel and crawled through another vent and turned his power's off.

He crawled up, across, and turn, he crawled through a narrow vent "I wish I was a bit thinner" Zorpox grunted with discomfort. He opened a panel to another room and dropped in, he peaked through the door but saw no one and walked out, he turned a corner and there was four henchmen asleep on their jobs.

"Didn't Drakken tell you not to sleep on the job!" Zorpox growled, the all bolted awake, he grabbed one by the uniform and threw him into a vase shattering it and rolled off the table, he ducked a staff and grabbed him by the midsection he shot forward and slammed him back first on the ground knocking the wind out. He crouched and under a swing and drove an elbow into the henchmen's ribs and slammed him against the wall with a thrusting sidekick, knocking him out with blow to the head and knocked out another with a jumping knee to the face, he blocked a punch of a henchmen and grabbed him by the head and slammed it against the wall knocking the henchman out and leaving a hole in the wall.

"What is going on out there?" Another henchmen demanded and opened a door.

"Why hello to you to" Zorpox smirked chilly, the henchmen suddenly knew who he was because of the harsh cold calculating look in his eyes and occasionally cold smile.

"Zorpox!" Then henchmen gasped and slammed the door back shut with alarm.

"Whats wrong with you?" His comrade questioned.

"He's back" He answered with fright.

"Who's back?" another asked.

"It's Z-z-z" The henchmen stammered "Zorpox!" he yelped.

Zorpox broke down the door with a kick "Someone just earned his gold star" he smirked with malice and slammed a uppercut to his chin flying into the wall, out "and it's rude slam a door in one's face" he scolded to him with a stern look. He quickly ducked a swing reaching for a bouton he flicked it open and rammed it agaisnt the back of the henchmen's head knocking him out, and tossed it up in the air and dropped to the ground he slammed both of his feet in a charging henchmen and did a stomach throw and the henchmen landed on the wooden table breaking it, Zorpox placed a knee on the henchman's chest to keep him down and sent a sharp jab to his temple knocking him out.

He heard footsteps again, So he hid along the wall of the room he was in, then Zorpox used the crack mirror in front of the broken door to see Shego and two other with a T.V camara when they turned to go back to the control room.

"Time to get re-acquainted with Ms. Shego" Zorpox grimaced and stepped out to reveal himself, when the three heard foot steps they turned. Shego's eyes widened with shock and surprise and probably angry.

"Stoppable!" Shego gasped and Zorpox narrowed his eyes at the name of his former self.


	9. Chapter 9 Zorpox versus Shego

"Time to get re-acquainted with Ms. Shego" Zorpox grimaced and stepped out to reveal himself, when the three heard foot steps they turned. Shego's eyes widened with shock and surprise and probably angry.

"Stoppable!" Shego gasped and Zorpox narrowed his eyes at the name of his former self.

"What are you doing here?" Shego demanded Zorpox just looked at her.

Zorpox just started walking towards, which alarmed Shego because if it was Stoppable he would be running away from her but he wasn't Ron stoppable anymore, he was Zorpox.

"I asked you what are you doing here?" Shego hissed, Zorpox just stood his ground even when she lit her hands with her plasma powers "Well it seems the side kick stepped up from meek to ultra" she smiled nastly.

"I answer to no one" Zorpox hissed with a cold tone sending shivers up her spine but didn't let it show.

"Well I have ways to make you talk" Shego hissed.

"No need for anymore violence lets talk like civilized people" Zorpox advised.

"Lets start off with what happened to you?" Shego asked pointing at his frame which was well packed with muslces pressing against his skintight suit.

"I've had exercise my fiery friend" Zorpox smirked.

"I'm not a friend of yours, yours is Possible" Shego snapped.

"Didn't you hear the memo I'm a friend with her no more" Zorpox hissed.

"Yeah I got that but why take her place as a hero, hero's lives never end well" Shego smirked with malice.

"You think what i've done was for Possible your dead wrong" Zorpox spat.

"So your the one who knocked out my ninjas and decimated the synthodrones" Shego said.

"Did you see anyone else running around with skintight Kevlar suit with these objects on" Zorpox sneered.

"Watch your tone with me" Shego warned him with a hand of plasma.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Zorpox demanded.

"Because I will burn you with my plasma" Shego threatened.

Zorpox just scoffed.

"So Stoppable" Shego started but didn't finish when Zorpox snarled at the name "Oh I see you don't want to be called that because you've excepted you will never be the sidekick Kimmie needs" she smirked nastly.

"No Ron Stoppable is gone and I'm a sidekick to no one" Zorpox hissed "So I'm giving you a fair warning never call me that or else" he threatened.

"Or what?" Shego demanded.

"I will kick your ass" Zorpox snarled.

"So you want to test your strength I like it" Shego hissed with a nasty smile "I would like to see you try" she said.

"You have no idea who your dealing with" Zorpox told her with serious look.

"I know indeed" Shego frowned.

"Really then who am I?" Zorpox asked with a steely look in his eyes.

"Nope and don't care" Shego snapped.

"You will" Zorpox shot back "Oh by the way did you teach the ninjas how to fight?" he asked.

"Yep" Shego answered.

"Disappointing" Zorpox told her.

"Excuse me?" Shego snapped.

"Your excused" Zorpox smirked.

"Oh shut it buddy" Shego snarled.

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" Zorpox challenged, Shego screamed with fury and threw a blast of plasma but Zorpox just pulled off a glove and called his MMPs to his gloveless hand, the hand glowed blue and caught the blast causing her eyes to widen.

* * *

Zorpox tossed the blast to the wall to the left burning a hole init and he put his glove back on "Your not the only one that has powers" Zorpox told her.

"I't seems your man enough to go all out with me" Shego told taking a fighting stance.

"Sorry that ship has sailed long ago" Zorpox smirked taking his own stance.

Shego just growled and turned her powers all the way on, the plasma was covering her arms and her eyes were glowing green. Zorpox started to summon more of his power, The outline of his body glowed blue and his eyes turned a glowing sapphire blue, his hair started to flow with a none existing wind.

"Impressed" Shego hissed at her full powers.

"Not one bit" Zorpox sounded unimpressed and charged at Shego with full speed before she could react and slammed a hand in her chest sending her into the T.V crew, they got up, Shego looked beyond angry "Bring It Ms. mean green" he barked.

"Yes lets" Shego snarled. With that the two ran at each other with full speed and swung hard, a glowing blue fist met a burning green fist and sent out a massive shock-wave shattering the doors windows around them and sending the T.V crew flying back their camara smashed against the wall.

Zorpox blocked a high kick and launched a rightcross at her but she blocked it, and swung but Zorpox ducked and sent a spinning sidekick to her chest which she did a cross arm block but the force caused her to slide back several feet as she stopped Zorpox was already there and Shego doubled over with a snapping frontkick to the stomach and slammed a punch to her cheek sending her on the ground and grabbed her by the back of her jumpsuit and threw her into the wall.

Shego got up with a snarl and charged at Zorpox and shot a plasma blast but he just sidestepped it and slammed powerful jab to her mouth and grabbed he by the shoulders and kneed her in the stomach three times and brought her up and slammed her into the wall breaking it Shego kicked him off but he rolled to his feet and did a flying sidekick to her chest sending her three rooms away, he stepped through the holes to get her, she ran and tackled him back through the hole but he did a stomach throw with his feet sending her over him and slammed her into a wall cracking the Sheetrock.

He stood back up and gave her a dark look "No wonder why your ninjas failed so badly" he hissed, Shego charged at Zorpox and did a series of kicks and punches which Zorpox blocked and sent a few himself which she barely blocked and sent her to the ground with a spinning backkick and drove her several feet away with a frontkick to the chest when she got up.

"At first I thought you handle what I can throw at you but you can barely manage" Zorpox hissed walking towards Shego menacingly when she got up and swung which Zorpox stepped in to block her strike and hipthrowed her down the hall.

Zorpox quickly was up to her side, he docked a high roundhouse to the head and spun and drove an elbow to her forehead dazing her and slammed right and lefthook to her face and sent a flying knee to the face shooting her head back and Zorpox sent a thrusting frontkick to her chest making her fly up and leaving a gouge in the ceiling, Zorpox jumped up and sent her flying to the end of another hall with a spinningkick to the face, she groaned with pain when she slammed into the ground.

"Just give up" Zorpox hissed "You can't beat me" he said.

"Never!" Shego hissed getting up.

* * *

Zorpox used his enhanced speed to approach her fast and stopped five feet away from her with a harsh look.

"I'll just say this once, stand down before I hurt you" Zorpox threatened.

"I will like to see you try" Shego snarled and swung but Zorpox just stepped back avoiding it when she swung again Zorpox caught an arm and flipped her on the ground with a hipwheel and backed up.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance" Zorpox snarled "Sidekick" he hissed, Shego sprang and did a spinningkick but Zorpox just blocked it with a forearm block, He slammed a verticalfist to the stomach followed by bringing her in and slammed two uppercuts to her ribs followed by a righthook to the stomach, he rammed his knee into her face and threw her down the hall with a one arm shoulderthrow and got into a combat stance.

Shego ran and swung with a clawed hand with Zorpox tilted his head to avoide but left a thin cut on his cheek, he blocked a knee with a pressing block and slammed to verticalfists into her ribs sending her flying back but before she could land he caught her around the waist and tossed her through a wall. Zorpox jumped in to the room and jumped over a tackling shego, Shego got up and Zorpox launched her clear off the ground and through the ceiling and several floors with a uppercut to the chin and Zorpox moved more power to his legs and jumped through the holes Shego made.

Zorpox landed with a thud on the floor, he saw Shego looking knocked out but sent a plasma blast to his chest sending him into a wall "How was that?" Shego snarled.

"That tickles" Zorpox replied he looked at the hole in his suit and focused and the hole repaired it's self, Zorpox just smirked grimly before his face turned stern. Zorpox walked up to her, he directed more power into his hands and his gloves turned blue and blue flame like energy surged around his hands like Shego's plasma, Shego launched two blast of plasma which he caught wit the flames and shot them right back at her knocking her off her feet and through several walls.

Zorpox quickly ran at her with his enhanced speed and when he was at her side he slammed her on the ground with a chop to the chest cracking the tile floor from the force and grabbed her by the front of her jumpsuit and slammed her into the wall and punched her several times with righthooks each punch was harder and more brutal than the last, he then grabbed the side of her head and slammed her head through it and tore her from the wall and slammed her on the ground, they rolled over each other each throwing punches both defending and each hit the ground when missed, the ground trembled and left scorch marks, Zorpox pinned down Shego and sent a punch to her face, she then wrapped her legs around his neck and sqeezed hard but Zorpox barely flinched, he grabbed her by the sides of her suit and stood up and turned and slammed her on desk breaking it and knocked her out with a righthook to the face.

"That was truly entertaining" Zorpox hissed darkly "Actually it wasn't" he quickly corrected himself, then opened a door that led to the room and turned his power's off, he then walked off towards the control room.


	10. Chapter 10 Stopping the invasion

Zorpox was walking to the control room while looking for anyone Shego was still knocked out and no sign of anyone. Zorpox stepped up to the doors, then something coursed in him he remembered Drakken had threatened his little sister who his former self cared for deeply, so Zorpox cared for the sister and rage coursed through him. He heard Drakken talking, he was gloating as usual in front of his own camara that came from the floor, several henchmen were in the room with him.

"I Dr. Drakken demand life supply of money or I'll have my Diablo's destroy the world!" Drakken ranted "And it will be too easy because will stop me" he stated.

"Actually aren't you aware that someone else is in the building with you?" Wade qeustioned.

"Yeah a guy in a helmet" Drakken sneered "But my assistant will dispose of him" he said.

"Besides my sations are well guarded" Drakken added.

"Uh boss?" A henchmen asked.

"What!?" Drakken barked to the henchmen.

"I used this pad to look at the camara" he said "and look" he told him, Drakken swiped the pad.

What he saw made his eyes widen with shock and anger, his henchmen and Shego's ninjas were all K.O, he looked through the all the camaras but no intruder just knocked out henchmen or ninjas.

"This person is ruining my plans" Drakken complained angrily.

"And who is this person?" Kim possible asked.

"If I saw his face I would know!" Drakken snapped "But his a coward" he snapped.

Zorpox's anger went off the charts at that, he would not tolerate being called a coward and with that he slammed the glass doors open and they smashed to hundred of pieces against the walls, Drakken jumped at the shattering noise and his eyes widened with anger and shock.

"The buffoon what are you doing here?" Drakken snapped.

Zorpox bared his teeth "Stopping your plans" he hissed

"You threatened my sister that ronald cared for and your going to pay for it" Zorpox snarled with his anger growing still.

"Why are you calling yourself by your own first name?" Drakken sneered.

"Because Ronald is not here he is gone" Zorpox hissed "and never call me a buffoon again, blue boy" he spoke with a cold deadly tone.

"Get him Shego, the sidekick whats his name is in here get him" Drakken ordered in a intercom.

"Ah yes I already past her" Zorpox told him "She tried to stop me but failed miserably" he hissed.

"We will see about that!" a voice rang out Zorpox turned around and saw a beaten up Shego, she was a mess. Half of her legging's of her left leg was burnt off and a hole was ripped around her stomach, Shego had cuts on her arms where patches of her suit was missing, had a scorch mark on her cheek and blood flowing out a cut on her cheek, corner of her head was bleeding.

"You may hurt way more the cup cake" Shego hissed "But I have more endurance left" she said.

"You should've stayed down lady" Zorpox glared "But I hate to admit it but your right you do" he said.

"Ronald wouldn't have said it out loud but your better than Kim Possible" Zorpox spoke to her "She is a hit and run but your a stationary fighter" he told her.

"Because she knows she wouldn't last long in a real fight" Zorpox added.

Shego eyes widened at that but frowned "how did you know that?" she demanded.

"Because I have seen it, your relentless and keep coming" Zorpox replied.

"Your definitely observant I'll say that" Shego grumbled.

"I think you would like a complement like that but turns out I was wrong" Zorpox waved it off.

Shego didn't say anything and ran at him but he just tilted his head back and sidestepped a swing and with the same motion he drove his knee in her stomach and lifted her up by the grabbed her by waist and suplexed on her back of her jumpsuit and he kept whipped around, slamming his knee three times in her side and grabbed her by the hip and belt and stood back up and tossed her back on the ground with a belt drop and kicked her against the wall hard with a thud.

The henchmen came to help, Zorpox grabbed his wrist when he threw a lunge punch with his hands and tossed him over his shoulder with a single backthrow and picked him up and hurled him into another henchmen, ducked a swing from a staff he drove his knee full force in the stomach and slammed a uppercut to his side then grabbed him by the back of his uniform tossed him into a console, out. blocked a staff and to stop the henchmen to strike again he did a pressing block and slammed a palmheel into his chest sending him back against a wall, out. Another moment passed an only one was conscious and shivering in terror.

"Get out" Zorpox snarled at the henchmen ran out the opened door in top speed "Moves fast for a fat guy" he chuckled darkly. Shego got up and tried a highkick but Zorpox dodged and poked a pressure point stopping her momentary and poked it again and slammed a foot into Shego's butt hard sending her slammed front first into a console witch happened to break the button which must've turned off the tower but it was now broken.

"Ha! now you can't stop the invasion" Drakken sneered at the guys foolishness.

"I'm just warming up" Zorpox shot back, that got Shego's attention a bit. He picked up a electrical staff off the ground and cracked it over his knee in half, he called his MMPs to his fist and punched a hole and tore out some wires from the wall, he opened a cabinet and got some duck tape and made quick work, he shoved a thin pipe with wire through a hole in the staff it sparked to life and he slammed it into a pipe and let go and volts of electricity absorbed the energy and Zorpox pulled it out and covered it's exposing end with duck tape.

"A electrical gun" Zorpox gleamed at his work. The two villains were stunned, shego's eyes widened with terror a minute but shook it off he ran a stair way leading to the roof with his new toy but Drakken stood in his way.

"Halt!" Drakken barked but Zorpox just shoved him into Shego knocking them down, the T.V crew came through the door "May we borrow this?" they asked and pulled it out and went after the person.

Zorpox looked at the stormy sky's rain pored down, he looked at the Diablo drones they were beginning to attack buildings and cars swerving, he looked steely at the tower with the antenna and aimed his toy at it and pressed a button it charged up but before he could fire it a green boot knocked it out of his hand.

Shego lit her hands and swung left and right with murderous intent but with a deadly smile Zorpox just dodged and weaved, blocked a kick and jumped plus spinning and drove a rearkick to her ribs sending her back.

"Your going to regret doing that sidekick" Zorpox snarled and slammed a uppercut to her stomach, driving a knee into her side and drove a elbow drop on her back crashing her face first on the ground and kicked her in the side two times and Shego caught his third attempt but wasn't fast enough to strike so he slammed his knee in her face and kicked her off his leg.

He weaved a weaker strike from Shego and slammed a roundhouse to her stomach kneeling her over and rammed the side of his ankle in her face knocking her back.

"Who are you?" Shego asked with pain and fear.

"You haven't found out, I'm shocked" Zorpox told her "Do I have to feed you to sharks for you to remember" he said, it was then Shego had flashbacks of this person, a person she was terrified of _"harsh cold eyes but calculating gaze, the intelligence, occasional bone chilly smile"_ she thought to herself.

Shego's eyes widened with pure terror "Z-Z-Zor Zorpox" She stammered with fright.

A cold smile spread-ed across Zorpox's face "Bingo, it took you long enough" he said then he felt something he scowled and reacted fast, he snapped around and calling his MMPs a bit he snapped out a hand and a ball of electricity stopped suddenly, it stretched out into a streak, he looked to where it came from and Drakken shot weapon at him.

"Thanks for firing that" Zorpox hissed with a smirk and turned to the tower and pointed at the tower and the bolt of electricity hit the tower, a massive shock traveled through the tower and all the Diablo fell from the sky's and shrunk to toys again, the invasion was over. Then Zorpox dodged a plasma blast from behind him, he turned and bared his teeth at Shego, he called his powers a little and ran to her and grabbed her by the throat and chokeslammed her on the ground and lifted her back up.

"You and Kimberly, and that Bonnie have the same personalty" Zorpox growled and swung getting her in the mouth "Your just a vain" punching her in the stomach "self-centered" "arrogant" again chokeslamming her down again this time letting go, Shego got up shakily "BITCH!" He roared and sent a thrusting sidekick to her stomach flying off the roof and into the tower, she got electrocuted but was still alive and the force of the impact made the tower fall down. He turned to Dr. Drakken and walked over to him menacingly, he backed up against the wall, Zorpox grabbed him by the labcoat pulling him forward.

"Please I surrender mister" Drakken pleaded.

"Say my name" Zorpox hissed.

"It's **ZORPOX!"** Drakken yelled to the skies as thunder crashed and lightning flashed, Zorpox flicked him against the wall, Knocked out.

"and don't you forget it" Zorpox told him and glared at the T.V crew "Turn that bloody thing off" he snapped, the crew turned it off. Zorpox walked back to the control room and called for the police for Drakken and the others "Help them out, I need to settle some things here" he said, the T.V crew left.

Zorpox waited and saw the police coming with big vans for everyone to fit and Zorpox watched them pull away. He turned to the monitor Drakken used and turned it on and faces of the Middleton high came up.

"Ron!" Kim Possible gasped.

"Wrong, thats not my name Kimberly Ann" Zorpox snapped at her "Which one is synthodrone 901 also known as Eric" he demanded, Kim's date who turned out to be a synthodrone walked up "Ah there you are" he said.

"impressive show, I'll admit that, but your job is not over" Eric/901 hissed.

"I know, thats why I called to tell you and your lot to stand down" Zorpox replied simply.

"Never going to happen, come on hero show me just what your made of" Eric/901 smiled vilely.

Zorpox just looked at 901 with a disappointment "You think I'm a hero?" he asked the synthodrone "I'm not a hero" he said.

"Possible and the others are all yours" Zorpox stated and hung up 2 later he called back up "On second thought I'd like to kill you" he said.

"You think you scare me loser, think again, you have no one to help you" 901 told him.

You right, ronald's parents are barely around, he was basically on his own, hardly any friends and I have nothing to lose" Zorpox told him with a deathglare "and if your a smart or a real person that should scare you, I'm coming for you Eric" he snarled and hung up. On the way out he hit the self destruct button and since he had two hours till it explode he walked leisurely out and 30 second to go he walked out the entrance he came in, he picked up his helmet and crossed the gate.

The ground shook as a massive explosion was heard, Zorpox looked and saw the building falling down in flames.

 **"Booyah!"** Zorpox yelled in the night with glee "Now a synthodrone to tear a new one" he hissed getting serious and putting his helmet and jacket on took off fast as he could go to Middleton High.

* * *

 **Better watch out Eric Zorpox is coming for you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kim Possible and the others were still tied up and Drakken kept gloating about no one was going to stop him. Kim turned to her parents who were tied up and looked at Rufus, who looked back.

"Rufus can you bite through the bars?" Kim asked.

"The bars are made of titanium, there are too strong" Wade told her quietly.

"Did you bring anything to cut through the ropes" Kim asked Wade.

"Nope" Wade spoke.

"When we get home your grounded for two months" Anna Possible told her.

"Grounded again huh K" Bonnie sneared "new record" she said.

"Stuff it Bonnie" Kim snapped back.

"Be quiet" Eric ordered.

"Were getting bored turn some music on" Felix complained.

"I'm not my creater and my trainer are taking over the world so I'm not" Eric gloated.

"It seems you picked up some of drew's gloating" James Possible stated.

"You can thank him for that" Eric smirked, Suddenly three moments past and Drakken's popped back up on the T.V, he looked mad for some reason.

"Whats wrong with blue boy now?" Monique asked.

"I think were about to find out" Felix rolled his eyes.

"Which one of you contacted help!" Drakken demanded everyone just looked at another.

"What is he talking about?" Barkin asked.

"No one did" Kim possible spoke up.

"Oh really who sent him?" Drakken snapped and everyone gasp as a camara showed a figure ripping open a carbon steel door and stepped forward and knocked out five henchmen and ninjas in 4 minutes and 12 seconds, who ever it was, was a better fighter than Kim possible, then the snickered when the person flipped Drakken the bird and smashed the camara.

Then Kim parents and Wade made a knowing face like they knew him, which Drakken caught "I saw that look who is it?" he barked.

"It is Ron Stoppable" Wade answered.

"Oh yeah right" He snapped and hung up.

"Why do you guys keep saying it's ron" Kim demanded.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Anna possible questioned.

"Because I'm the hero his a sidekick" Kim told her.

"Yeah well the hero is all tied up like the rest of us" Wade sneered.

"Who side are you on?" Kim asked.

"What remains of team possible" Wade replied "well not anymore" he said.

"How could Ron be so stupid going alone" Kim grumbled.

"He can handle himself fine" Felix told her "I have more faith in Ron than I do you" he scowled.

"This is Drakken and the big leads were talking about" Kim possible.

"Stoppable can do it, I have my chips on him" Barkin glared at her.

"Your misguided faith in the loser is touching but pathetic" Eric told them.

"He is not a loser, he will stop the invasion because he is a good guy one of the best i've know" Monique snapped.

"Yeah even he is affraid of everything but I know, there isn't anything Ron can't do when pushed" Wade spoke next. Then a camra of the T.V crew came on, they were at the door to the entrance, it was broken down.

 _"Thats weird"_ Shego spoke.

 _"What is?"_ The crew asked.

 _"All the camaras the light is off"_ Shego pointed at a camara _"Someone must've turned of the security system"_ she said.

 _"Like that person from outside"_ The crew asked.

 _"Obviously"_ Shego rolled her eyes, the went down the hall and everyone's eyes widened, there was three knocked out Henchmen on the ground. The went to an elevator and the students gasped, there was a bloody smear on the wall and a knocked out henchmen on the floor, they went up and ten ninjas were all K.O on the floor of the room the elevator stopped.

The camara went up a flight of stairs and another flight and panel was ripped from the ceiling from eight feet up and a side of a vent was ripped wide opened, then Shego knew where the vent where.

"You don't seem affected by this beings actions" they noted.

"Why would I, I'm the best fighter there is" Shego gloated.

They continued to walk where the vent went and found a gate in the ceiling open meaning they person went through it. They continued through the halls seeing more knocked out henchmen, ninjas she heard a noise in a room a slashing noise and kicked it open only to find a poor lighted room and more deflated synthodrones on the floor meaning they saw the figure and they attacked but they failed and a huge hole in the wall next to her to the next room and went to it and saw a ceiling tile off on the table and a open vent.

"He is down right brutal" James Possible seeing Ron's who he thought was still ron.

* * *

Later they came to the hall way, they turned a corner and four henchmen were knocked out, a vase was shattered from possibly a body being thrown and a hole in the wall from having their head banged into, the door to the room was broken down and two more henchmen were unconscious on the ground and one was knocked out on a broken table.

They turned to walk the other direction, when they sound of footsteps coming from the room and camara turned and if they weren't sitting and tied to their chairs they would've fell over for who they saw, It was Ron the thought and he had a look on his face that spooked them.

"Ron!?" Kim yelled

"Stoppable!?" Everyone else yelled at the same time.

"What is the loser doing there?" Eric demanded.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ Shego demanded Zorpox just looked at her.

But captive's eyes widen when Zorpox just started walking towards Shego, it alarmed Shego aswhile as them.

"What is ron doing?" Kim asked.

"Challenging Shego" Felix said with amazement "Ron is no longer afraid" he cheered.

"Keep it down over there" Eric snapped "You forget that is Shego he is going against, he is more foolish I thought" he shook his head.

 _"I asked you what are you doing here?"_ Shego hissed, Zorpox just stood his ground even when she lit her hands with her plasma powers _"Well it seems the side kick stepped up from meek to ultra"_ she smiled nastly.

But the ron figure didn't say anything not showing anytype of fear or flinching and just kept walking until he was ten feet from her.

 _"I answer to no one"_ Zorpox hissed with a cold tone, that confused them greatly.

 _"Well I have ways to make you talk"_ Shego hissed with her hands glowing.

 _"No need for anymore violence lets talk like civilized people"_ Zorpox advised, that took alot of nerve they thought to say to the one of the deadliest villainesses.

 _"Lets start off with what happened to you?"_ Shego asked pointing at his frame which was well packed with muscles pressing against his skintight suit.

Ron did have quite a bit of muscle not big as a linebacker or Hego but decent enough.

"He was heading that under his clothes" Monique gawked.

 _"I've had exercise my fiery friend"_ Zorpox smirked.

 _"I'm not a friend of yours, yours is Possible"_ Shego snapped.

 _"Didn't you hear the memo I'm a friend with her no more"_ Zorpox hissed, kim's family glared a her.

 _"Yeah I got that but why take her place as a hero, hero's lives never end well"_ Shego smirked with malice.

"You think what i've done was for Possible your dead wrong" Zorpox spat, the venom from his words sent puzzlement to the captives.

 _"So your the one who knocked out my ninjas and decimated the synthodrones"_ Shego said.

 _"Did you see anyone else running around with skintight Kevlar suit with these objects on"_ Zorpox sneered.

 _"Watch your tone with me"_ Shego warned him with a hand of plasma, not appreciating his tone.

 _"Give me one good reason why I should?"_ Zorpox demanded.

 _"Because I will burn you with my plasma"_ Shego threatened.

Zorpox just scoffed.

 _"So Stoppable"_ Shego started but didn't finish when Zorpox snarled at the name causing their eye's to widen because he snarled at his own name.

 _"Oh I see you don't want to be called that because you've excepted you will never be the sidekick Kimmie needs"_ she smirked nastly.

Got to agree with her" Bonnie spoke.

 _"No Ron Stoppable is gone and I'm a sidekick to no one"_ Zorpox hissed _"So I'm giving you a fair warning never call me that or else"_ he threatened.

"Or what?" Shego demanded.

"I will kick your ass" Zorpox snarled.

"Did he just threaten Shego" Felix winced.

"Kick her ass Ron!" The Tweebs cheered.

"Boys!" James Possible warned.

"Sorry" They said at once.

"I'm going to have a talk with ronald about his language around Tim and Jim" Anna groaned.

 _"So you want to test your strength I like it"_ Shego hissed with a nasty smile _"I would like to see you try"_ she said.

 _"You have no idea who your dealing with"_ Zorpox told her with serious look and steel in his voice.

 _"I know indeed"_ Shego frowned.

 _"Really then who am I?"_ Zorpox asked with a steely look in his eyes.

 _"Don't know and don't care"_ Shego snapped.

 _"You will"_ Zorpox shot back _"Oh by the way did you teach the ninjas how to fight?"_ he asked.

 _"Yep"_ Shego answered with pride in her voice.

 _"Disappointing"_ Zorpox told her.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Shego snapped.

 _"Your excused"_ Zorpox smirked it would've been funny if it wasn't Shego he was talking to.

 _"Oh shut it buddy"_ Shego snarled.

 _"Why don't you come over here and make me?"_ Zorpox challenged, causing their eye's to widen. Shego screamed with fury and threw a blast of plasma but Zorpox just pulled off a glove and called his MMPs to his glove-less hand, the hand glowed blue and caught the blast causing her eyes to widen and them to gasp.

"Ron has powers?" Anna possible said shocked.

"Awesome" the Tweebs said.

Zorpox tossed the blast to the wall to the left burning a hole init and he put his glove back on "Your not the only one that has powers" Zorpox told her.

 _"I't seems your man enough to go all out with me"_ Shego told taking a fighting stance.

 _"Sorry that ship has sailed long ago"_ Zorpox smirked taking his own stance causing Kim wince with astonished.

Shego just growled and turned her powers all the way on, the plasma was covering her arms and her eyes were glowing green.

Zorpox started to power up to, The outline of his body glowed blue and his eyes turned a glowing sapphire blue, his hair started to flow with a none existing wind.

 _"Impressed?"_ Shego hissed at her full powers.

 _"Not one bit"_ Zorpox sounded unimpressed and charged at Shego with full speed before she could react and slammed a hand in her chest sending her into the T.V crew, they got up, Shego looked beyond angry _"Bring It Ms. mean green"_ he barked.

 _"Yes lets"_ Shego snarled. With that the two ran at each other with full speed and swung hard, a glowing blue fist met a burning green fist and sent out a massive shock-wave shattering the doors windows around them and sending the T.V crew flying back their camara smashed against the wall and the screen went blank.

"What the?" Felix stated.

* * *

It was midnight when Drakken's face came up he was smiling evilly again Drakken he was back to gloating as usual in front of his own camara that came from the floor, several henchmen were in the room with him.

 _"I Dr. Drakken demand life supply of money or I'll have my Diablo's destroy the world!"_ Drakken ranted _"And it will be too easy because no one will stop me"_ he stated.

 _"Actually aren't you aware that someone else is in the building with you?"_ Wade asked.

 _"Yeah a guy in a helmet"_ Drakken sneered _"But my assistant will dispose of him"_ he said.

 _"Besides my stations are well guarded"_ Drakken added.

 _"Uh boss?"_ A henchmen asked.

 _"What!?"_ Drakken barked to the henchmen.

 _"I used this pad to look a drone with a camara"_ he said _"and look"_ he told him, Drakken swiped the pad.

What he saw made his eyes widen with shock and anger, his henchmen and Shego's ninjas were all K.O, he looked through the all the camaras but no intruder just knocked out henchmen or ninjas.

 _"This person is ruining my plans"_ Drakken complained angrily.

"And who is this person?" Kim possible asked knowing it was Ron all along.

"If I saw his face I would know!" Drakken snapped "But his a coward" he snapped.

Then suddenly someone slammed the glass doors open and they smashed to hundred of pieces against the walls, Drakken jumped at the shattering noise and his eyes widened with anger and shock.

"Uh oh" Wade cringed.

"He just made the wrong person angry as a volcano erupting" Felix agreed.

 _"The buffoon what are you doing here?"_ Drakken snapped.

"How is he still alive?" Eric grumbled.

 _"Stopping your plans"_ Zorpox snarled " _You threatened my sister that ronald cared for and your going to pay for it"_ with his anger growing on his face, causing shock because he just said his full name like he didn't know.

"I think the green lady got a gave him a good blow to the head" Brick stated.

"Better run Drew" Jame Possible stated but of course no response.

 _"Why are you calling yourself by your own first name?"_ Drakken sneered.

 _"Because Ronald is not here he is gone"_ Zorpox hissed _"and never call me a buffoon again, blue boy"_ he spoke with a cold deadly tone that promise harm.

 _"Get him Shego, the sidekick whats his name is in here get him"_ Drakken ordered in a intercom.

 _"Ah yes I already past her"_ Zorpox told him with disappointment _"She tried to stop me but failed miserably"_ he told Drakken, truth behold his face only had one thin cut on his cheek.

 _"We will see about that!"_ Shego's rang out, they looked and gasped loudly when they saw the state Shego was in, she was a mess. Half of her legging's of her left leg was burnt off and a hole was ripped around her stomach, Shego had cuts on her arms where patches of her suit was missing, had a scorch mark on her cheek and blood flowing out a cut on her cheek, corner of her head was bleeding.

 _"You may hurt way more the cup cake"_ Shego hissed

"Hey" Kim Possible yelled saying Ron was better than her.

 _"But I have more endurance left"_ she said.

 _"You should've stayed down lady"_ Zorpox glared _"But I hate to admit it but your right you do"_ he said.

 _"Ronald wouldn't have said it out loud but your better than Kim Possible"_ Zorpox spoke to her

"What is ron doing?" Felix questioned.

 _"She is a hit and run but your a stationary fighter"_ Zorpox explained to her

 _"Because she knows she wouldn't last long in a real fight"_ Zorpox added.

Excuse me!?" Kim hollered.

Shego eyes widened at that but frowned _"how did you know that?"_ she demanded.

 _"Because I have seen it, your relentless and keep coming"_ Zorpox replied.

 _"Your definitely observant I'll say that"_ Shego grumbled.

 _"I think you would like a complement like that but turns out I was wrong"_ Zorpox waved it off. Shego didn't say anything and charged at him but he just tilted his head back and sidestepped a swing and with the same motion he drove his knee in her stomach and lifted her up by the grabbed her by waist and suplexed on her back of her jumpsuit and he kept whipped around, slamming his knee three times in her side and grabbed her by the hip and belt and stood back up and tossed her back on the ground with a belt drop and kicked her against the wall hard with a thud.

"Holy" Monique gasped seeing the figure of ron giving Shego a beating

The henchmen came to help, Zorpox grabbed his wrist when he threw a lunge punch with his hands and tossed him over his shoulder with a single backthrow and picked him up and hurled him into another henchmen, ducked a swing from a staff he drove his knee full force in the stomach and slammed a uppercut to his side then grabbed him by the back of his uniform tossed him into a console, out. blocked a staff and to stop the henchmen to strike again he did a pressing block and slammed a palmheel into his chest sending him back against a wall, out. Another moment passed an only one was conscious and shivering in terror and Zorpox gave him a look that sent shivers up the students of Middleton high students.

 _"Get out"_ Zorpox snarled in a tone that made the henchmen ran out the opened door in top speed _"Moves fast for a fat guy"_ he chuckled darkly.

Shego got up and tried a highkick but Zorpox dodged and poked a pressure point stopping her momentary and poked it again and slammed a foot into Shego's butt hard sending her slammed front first into a console witch happened to break the button which must've turned off the tower but it was now broken.

 _"Ha! now you can't stop the invasion"_ Drakken sneered at the guys foolishness.

 _"I'm just warming up"_ Zorpox shot back, that seemed to get Shego's attention like she heard it before. He picked up a electrical staff off the ground and cracked it over his knee in half.

What is Ron man doing?" Felix asked.

The figure of Ron directed some of his powers to his fist and punched a hole and tore out some wires from the wall, he opened a cabinet and got some duck tape and made quick work, he shoved a thin pipe with wire through a hole in the staff it sparked to life and he slammed it into a pipe and let go and volts of electricity absorbed the energy and Zorpox pulled it out and covered it's exposing end with duck tape.

Wade gaped at what ron's figure was doing.

 _"A electrical gun"_ Zorpox gleamed at his work. Everyone was stunned at what Ron made, shego's eyes widened with terror a minute but shook it off, Ron ran a stair way leading to the roof with his new toy but Drakken stood in his way like a fool because what could he do?.

 _"Halt!"_ Drakken barked but Ron's figure just shoved him into Shego knocking them down, the T.V crew came through the door _"May we borrow this?"_ they asked and pulled it out and went after the person.

Zorpox looked at the stormy sky's rain pored down, he looked at the Diablo drones they were beginning to attack buildings and cars swerving.

"Drakken's plan is in motion" Wade said.

Ron's figure looked at the tower with the antenna and aimed his toy at it and pressed a button it charged up but before he could fire it a green boot knocked it out of his hand.

Shego lit her hands and swung left and right with murderous intent but with a deadly smile Zorpox just dodged and weaved, blocked a kick and jumped plus spinning and drove a rearkick to her ribs sending her back.

 _"Your going to regret doing that sidekick"_ Zorpox snarled and slammed a uppercut to her stomach, driving a knee into her side and drove a elbow drop on her back crashing her face first on the ground and kicked her in the side two times and Shego caught his third attempt but wasn't fast enough to strike so he slammed his knee in her face and kicked her off his leg, He weaved a weaker strike from Shego and slammed a roundhouse to her stomach kneeling her over and rammed the side of his ankle in her face knocking her back.

"My word" Anna Possible gasped with shock.

 _"Who are you?"_ Shego asked with pain and fear clear in her voice as she looked at Ron.

 _"You haven't found out, I'm shocked"_ Zorpox told her _"Do I have to feed you to sharks for you to remember"_ he said.

Then Wade, Kim Possible, and Rufus suddenly found out what this person was.

"The intelligence" Wade spoke getting everyone's attention.

"harsh cold eyes with a calculating gaze, bone chilly smile" Kim spoke next, even Shego's look of terror was enough to know this wasn't Ron This was.

Shego's eyes widened with pure terror "Z-Z-Zor Zorpox" She stammered with fright.

"Uh Oh" Rufus groaned.

"Bad boys back" Wade groaned.

"I'm sure he isn't that bad" Eric waved it off, everyone looked at the synthodrone 901 with shock.

"You have no idea" Monique told him.

"He brought the world to it's knee in an hour" Wade said "He is the ultimate evil and worst villain ever known" he told the drone.

Shego's eyes widened with pure terror _"Z-Z-Zor Zorpox"_ She stammered with fright.

"He's back" Kim possible gulped.

"You didn't wake up a demon girlfriend" Monique told Kim.

"You just woke up the Boogieman" Felix gulped.

A cold smile spread-ed across Zorpox's face _"Bingo, it took you long enough"_ he said then he felt something he scowled and reacted fast because Drakken tried to blast Zorpox with the electrical gun but he just snapped around and calling his MMPs a bit he snapped out a hand and a ball of electricity stopped suddenly, it stretched out into a streak.

 _"Thanks for firing that"_ Zorpox hissed with a smirk and turned to the tower and pointed at the tower and the bolt of electricity hit the tower, a massive shock traveled through the tower and all the Diablo fell from the sky's and shrunk to toys again, the invasion was over.

"Zorpox saved us" Jim started

"he isn't so bad" Tim finished

Then Zorpox dodged a plasma blast from behind him, he turned and bared his teeth at Shego. he called his powers a little and ran to her and grabbed her by the throat and chokeslammed her on the ground and lifted her back up.

 _"You and Kimberly, and that Bonnie have the same personalty"_ Zorpox growled and swung getting her in the mouth _"Your just a vain"_ punching her in the stomach _"self-centered" "arrogant"_ again chokeslamming her down again this time letting go, Shego got up shakily _"BITCH!"_ He roared and sent a thrusting sidekick to her stomach flying off the roof and into the tower, she got electrocuted but was still alive and the force of the impact made the tower fall down.

"He called me a what!?" Bonnie yelled.

"I believe he referred you a bad term for a canine" Wade told her.

"How dare he" Bonnie hissed.

Zorpox then turned to Dr. Drakken and walked over to him menacingly, he backed up against the wall, Zorpox grabbed him by the labcoat pulling him forward.

 _"Please I surrender mister"_ Drakken pleaded.

 _"Say my name"_ Zorpox growled.

" _It's_ ** _ZORPOX!"_ ** Drakken yelled to the skies as thunder crashed and lightning flashed, Zorpox flicked him against the wall, Knocked out _"and don't you forget it"_ Zorpox told him and then glared T.V crew _"Turn that bloody thing off"_ he snapped, the crew turned it off.

"That was unexpected" Felix smirked.

"The rebirth of Zorpox?" Kim suggested "Who would've seen that?" she said.

"Thats what happens when you destroy a good man" Barkin told her "The only reason why I pushed Stoppable was make him grow as spine" he said.

"Well It looks like that happened tonight and Zorpox returned" Monique told him. Just then Zorpox's face reappeared on the screen Drakken.

"Ron!" Kim snapped.

 _"Wrong, thats not my name Kimberly Ann"_ Zorpox told her, then it looked like he was looking for something.

 _"Which one is synthodrone 901 also known as Eric"_ he demanded Eric walked up to the screen _"Ah there you are"_ he said.

 _"impressive show, I'll admit that, but your job is not over"_ Eric/901 told him.

 _"I know, thats why I called to tell you and your lot to stand down"_ Zorpox replied simply.

 _"Never going to happen, come on hero show me just what your made of"_ Eric/901 smiled vilely.

 _"You think I'm a hero?"_ Zorpox asked the synthodrone _"I'm not a hero"_ he said.

 _"Possible and the others are all yours"_ Zorpox stated and hung up 2 later he called back up

"Excuse us?" Kim gaped, Eric turned back only to turn back around when the screen turned back on _"On second thought I'd like to kill you"_ Zorpox said.

"You think you scare me loser, think again, you have no one to help you" 901 told him.

 _"You right, ronald's parents are barely around, he was basically on his own, hardly any friends and I have nothing to lose"_ Zorpox told him with a deathglare _"and if your a smart or a real person that should scare you, I'm coming for you Eric"_ he snarled and hung up.

"If I were you Eric Id run" Kim Possible told him.

"I'm not budging" Eric responded.

"Have you not payed attention Zorpox is a terrible person for you to be going against?" Wade told him, Just then a black Yamaha came crashing through and slammed into Eric/ 901 sending him into a table breaking it.

"Cool" Felix smirked at the move.

"Are you nuts?" Eric yelled, Then the person took his helmet off, everyone but the 30 ninja, 15 synthodrone and one stupid 901 did not.

"Possibly" Zorpox smirked darkly. Then stood ten feet from his opponents after taking his jacket off and hanging it on his Yamaha, placed his helmet on a the floor.

"How dare you call me a bitch" Bonnie hissed.

"Shut up" both Zorpox and 901 snapped.

"I wanted to do this ever since I met me and nearly ran me over" Zorpox hissed.


	12. Chapter 12

Zorpox was riding to the school fast, he turned a corner and a wall of flames from the Diablo's fire was in his way but Zorpox jumped over them and swerved to avoide a chunk of concrete he went over the top of a car, he then remembered ronald installed an nitrous oxide system in his Yamaha and turned it on and the his ride went a breakneck speed the thought of tearing Eric apart was feeding the fire that was burning within him.

"Yahoo!" Zorpox cheered with the thrill but before he could take Eric he needed something so he went home he got off his Yahama and ran up the stairs to the attic and he opened his closet and looked in a chest he pulled out two twin combat knifes made from diamonds and pulled out the combat knifes he had and put them in his sheaths on his lower back and went back out, an hour he was at the schools parking lot and he looked at a window, he looked at Bonnie's car and a wicked smile spreaded across his face he did a wheelie and used it as a ramp.

He he vaulted through the air and smashed through the window of the high school and drove it directly into Eric and the impact slammed the synthodrone into a table.

"Are you nuts?" the synthodrone yelled, Zorpox took his helmet off and the captives gasped when they saw him but remained his focus on his opponent with a deadly smirk that meant harm.

"Possibly" Zorpox answered.

Then walked ten feet away from his opponents after taking his jacket off and hanging it on his Yamaha, placed his helmet on a the floor.

"How dare you call me a bitch" Bonnie hissed.

Zorpox turned his gaze on the brunet "Shut up" he said at the same time as Eric/901.

"I wanted to do this ever since I met me and nearly ran me over" Zorpox hissed.

"So you manage to stop my creator's plan, impossible to do by yourself" Eric/901 told him.

"Actually it wasn't hard for me, I just had to find the blueprints after turning the security systems off" Zorpox told him "Blue boy is too predictable" he said "If he was so smart he claimed to you than he should've had better plans than get money and supplies when he could just go to the store" he pointed.

"Yeah thats what I said" Felix told him.

"My creator is a genis because I'm no ordinary synthodrone" Eric/901 boasted.

"True" Zorpox replied "But your just a minor wall that i'll just punch through" he said "Let me aske you 901" Zorpox told him.

"If he was so smart then why did he put your blueprints on the same computer as the tower's?" Zorpox asked.

"You saw them?" Eric demanded.

"Yup" Zorpox said "And unlike your other syntho buddies your more advanced, because you also part robot and half synthodrone down loded with Possible's fighting skills" he explained.

"Pathetic" Zorpox sneered.

"Hey!" Kim snapped.

"I wasn't talking about you, Drakken's epic failure he was even more than a loser than Ronald" Zorpox said.

"You are stoppable you moron" Eric sneered.

"Haven't you been paying attention I'm not Stoppable, I'm Zorpox, his true-self" Zorpox glowered at Eric "i've become a better friend than Possible ever was" he hissed with his anger growing.

"What are you talking about?" Kim demanded.

"I was with him all his life even more than that hairless rodent" Zorpox hissed pointing at Rufus who was in his cage.

"Hey!" Rufus squeaked.

"Sorry your tiny-self can't handle the cold-hearted truth, traitor" Zorpox glared "Before he might possible, he made a imaginary friend, me, when he met Kim Possible, I retired back to the deepest corners of his mind because he found a real friend" he said "But when I sensed his despair I came back and saw every memory he endure because of some of these people" he pointed at the captives "Including Possible breaking his spirit and friendship, I was beyond angry I was downright livid and I promised to help him again and he let me take over while he went to the deepest part of my mind" he finished.

"Interesting story" Eric spoke "But your just the otherside of the loser that makes you a loser to" he said.

Zorpox just shot 901 a murderous glare and his eyes seemed to glow with blue flames before dying you could feel the wrath burning them "Watch your tongue with me synthodrone" He warned him "Perhaps you are too dumb to see that I'm Zorpox or not and want to see just what I'm capable of, fine" he said.

"Your just as dumb as Drakken if not dumber" Zorpox told Eric/901.

"Watch it" Eric hissed.

"If you think I'm just all talk and no action, be ready to be proved wrong" Zorpox said narrowing his eyes on 901, Then a synthodrone got tired of waiting a tried to attack from behind but Zorpox just ducked a swing and grabbed his a jungle hunter machete and jumped pulled it out and decapitated the synthodrone, he turned back to face the others.

"You honestly think I did not notice that a synthodrone moved your sadly mistaken" Zorpox told 901 "And that is going to be you, when I was riding over here, I had the grimiest thoughts of how dispose of you" he said pointing his machete at 901.

"So I'm saying this for the last time, stand down and live to fight another day" Zorpox told him.

"Never" Eric/901 snarled.

"Then you and your hoodlums shall feel the full brunt of my wrath" Zorpox hissed and got ready "and I'm hardly going to hold anything back" he promised Eric/901. Two Synthodrones attacked, Zorpox turned to one and ducked, slashed the drone's side open and sliced the other's chest with a vertical slash.

Four charged next Zorpox just drew his second jungle hunter machete and got in a stance. He slid under ones legs and sprang at another and cutted it in half, he dodged a punch from another and chopped it's arm off followed by it's legs with the machetes, He drove both swords into a synthodrone's midsection the blades side by side and pulled them the other direction and the drone's upperhalf fell to the ground.

He looked at the others with a fire blazing in his eyes but not because of his powers but a inferno blazing in his harsh eyes "If that all you got!" Zorpox shouted.


	13. Chapter 13 The smackdown

Four Synthodrones attacked Zorpox but he just drew his second jungle hunter machete and got in a stance. He slid under ones legs and sprang at another and cutted it in half, he dodged a punch from another and chopped it's arm off followed by it's legs with the machetes, He drove both swords into a synthodrone's midsection the blades side by side and pulled them the other direction and the drone's upperhalf fell to the ground.

He looked at the others with a fire blazing in his eyes but not because of his powers but a inferno blazing in his harsh eyes "Is that all you got!" Zorpox shouted.

Then all the synthodrones moved to attack causing Zorpox to smile grimly. He side stepped a lunge and cutted ones leg off then ran a machete through one's throat, he cut one in half one it tried to do a aerial attack, tackled anther to the ground and plunged it through where hearts should be, he rolled up to another and stabbed it's foot and knocked it on it's back and stabbed it through the lower stomach, he threw a machete in the in the middle, he dodged a lunging punch and placed a hand on the drone's shoulder used it for stability he, swung around and slammed rearkick to one's chest sending it falling down, he slashed a drone's back open with the machete in his hand.

He slid on the floor through one's legs and slashed it's leg open and scooped up his other machete, he blocked a ninja's kick with his knee and slammed the hilt of a machete in his forehead knocking him out, he flipped up in the air to dodge a drone and threw a machete like a javelin at another stabbing it through the eye, cut one in half with his other machete, he grabbed the machete's hilt and drove it further through the synthodrone's head sending it clean through, Zorpox grabbed a drone's arm and knocked it's legs out and slammed it on the ground, he got up and picked the machete off the ground.

The captive eyes were glued wide open at Zorpox's ferocity, He then turned his MMPs on a bit, his eyes glowing a sapphire blue he moved faster, he threw both machetes at two synthodrones getting one in the stomach and one in the heart area, since the were attacking right next to each to clothesline him, he jumped at them and grabbed the hilts and tore down ripping them open.

Zorpox ducked around a swinging haymaker which he saw a mile away, he knocked it into the wall 30 feet away with a full bodykick and it exploded in a splatter of goop thanks for his enhanced strength and speed.

Stepped in and blocked a strike with an elbow and drove a elbowstrike to it's head leaving a gash on it's head then brought a machete up in a vertical slash, he turned at the last one and Zorpox's slashes were a blur, he stepped back and the Synthodrone fell into 30 pieces on the ground, he looked at one getting up it was the one he kicked dwon and he shot at it like a rocket and stabbed it in the chest and grabbed the drone by its waist and lifting it over his head and did another steel-toe move, threw it head first into a wall exploding.

"His still is a steel-toe fan" Felix cheered.

"I have most of his memories and picked up on them" Zorpox told him. He then focused on the ninjas "Now 30 ninjas to hurt and maim" he hissed to himself, he dropped his machetes on the ground and cracked his knuckles and neck and moved forward.

He then took his combat gloves off "I really want to feel this" Zorpox snarled, one charged and Zorpox broke it's ribs with a spinning heelkick and he punched it multple times in the face before throwing him away knocked out, he drove a roundhouse in another one's face knocking it out and broke one's jaw with a spinning hookkick.

Zorpox weaved around a side kick and wrapped an arm around it's waist and slammed it on the ground hard and kicked it in the stomach. a ninja came at Zorpox with a dagger but he grabbed it's thrusting by the attacker's wrist and snapped the arm at the elbow, the ninja cried out in pain, Zorpox then stabbed it in the lower back it fell to the ground not able to stand on it's own now paralyzed legs.

He glared at the others, he dodged a punch and grabbed the back of the hand of the ninja and stepping back, twisting the joint the ninja grunted with pain as he was brought to the floor, Zorpox blocked a punch with a arm and backfisted him and kicked him with a sidekick to the chest, then rolled the Ninja he had on it's stomach and stomped on it's elbow breaking it the ninja cried with pain.

He grasped a front kick from a ninja with his arms and stepped at a angle and thrusted it a foot at an angle on it's knee breaking it, he blocked a lunge punch and caught the ninja's wrist he stepped to the side and he thrusted an arm against it's chest sending the ninja back abit and cranked it arm back against his own chest breaking it at the elbow the ninja cried out and Zorpox dropped him. He slammed a roundhouse to one ninja's ribs droping the ninja and rammed another roundhouse in another's ribs same effect he went down and knocked one back with a fierce frontkick to the chest. One wrapped it's arm's around Zorpox but he grabbed two fingers with each hand and bent them the other way breaking them which loosened the grip and Zorpox grabbed it's thumbs and stepped out under a arm and snapped it's shoulder with an elbow drop, sending the ninja out from the fight.

One ninja clamped it's hands around Zorpox's throat but not even flinching, looped his arm on the outside of an arm he twerked his arm up and snapped the ninja's arm and stomping on it's kneecap denting it inwards. One tried to grabbed him from behind again but Zorpox just stopped it with a backick to the groin followed by a stomp on it's ankle breaking it and grabbed an arm and slammed a powerful kneejab into the ninja's side double him over and drove another knee to the face knocking it out.

Zorpox ducked a high roundhouse and stepping in slammed a strong jab to it's bladder, then an uppercut to it's groin both shots doubled it over more he placed a hand to under it's jaw and standing up he shoved that hand down and threw the ninja to the ground. He stepped in and used a palmheel block to stop a wild righthook, grabbed it's arm and stepped under his arm and stood straight up and jerked it's arm up and down over his own shoulder snapping the ninja's shoulder and spun and the floor sweeping it off it's feet. He slid gracefully to the right dodging a rightcross and sidestepped a sidekick, he grabbed the back of the ninja's mask and pulled back cutting off it's air and grabbed what felt like hair and slammed the back of it's head on the ground knocked out, He dropped into a horsestance blocking a rightcross with a forearm block slid to the left and drove his left elbow in a ninja's floating ribs and rammed a vertical fist into it's lower stomach doubling it over he ducked down and snapped around and broke two ribs with two swift and hard uppercuts, stepped forward placed his arm in the inside of a ninja's elbow and grabbed it's arm and brought it in and rammed a knee in it's stomach hard sending it doubling over he drove the side of his ankle in it's face shooting it's head back, then hooked his finger's in the ninja's collarbone and yanked and snapped it.

He jumped over two ninjas and when he landed, he sprang at another ninja behind on it and sent him flying into a table with a flying jumpingkick, he twirled to the left and wrapped an arm around a ninja's attacking arm stepped to the back, he wrapped an arm around the front of his neck and flipping the ninja over his back slamming him on the table he was next to and knocked it out with a punch to the head.

He dropped into another horsestance leaned forward a bit to dodge a roundhouse aimed for his head he grabbed the balancing foot and stepped through his legs and twisted the ninja's foot the other direction snapping it as while as spinning the ninja on the ground, He slid to a knee and blocked a low kick what would have been his side and blocked with his forearm, he dropped a knee on it's foot and pushed a hand on it's knee knocking the ninja over and breaking the ninja's trapped ankle. Zorpox rolled up to another grabbing one by it's ankle and while he rolled he knocked the ninja off balance to trap the ninja in a anklelock and twisted his arm's to a side breaking it, He caught a roundhouse by stepping to the side and trapped the leg in his armpit, with the leg in front he snapped it's fumer out of it's socket with a snapping roundhouse to the target, Zorpox sprang and sent a flying knee to the head knocking the ninja down and out.

Zorpox ducked and weaved to the side of a wild lunging punch and placed and arm against the ninja's arm, then gripped it's wrist in a firm grip and looping his other arm around the joint lifting up he turned with the ninja lifting off the ground and brought the ninja down and thrusted his arm down and snapped the ninja's shoulder.

Zorpox stood back up to his full weight with the inferno in his eye's growing tenfold, he looked around to see anymore ninjas but they were all on the floor holding the broken limbs joints and one paralized with a knife in it's lower back. He looked at Eric/901 with a hideous and murderous look in his eyes and face.

"And one to go" Zorpox snarled "And I'm going to enjoy this" he said darkly.


	14. Chapter 14 901 gets trashed

Zorpox stood back up to his full weight with the inferno in his eye's growing tenfold, he looked around to see anymore ninjas but they were all on the floor holding the broken limbs joints and one paralized with a knife in it's lower back. He looked at Eric/901 with a hideous and murderous look in his eyes and face.

"And one to go" Zorpox snarled "And I'm going to enjoy this" he said darkly. The captive's were pale at what they just seen and heard, the sound of bones snapping and the cries and screams of pain, plus the one now paralyzed with a knife in it's lowerback.

"That was brutal" James Possible gasped.

"Just giving 901 a clear message" Zorpox hissed while looking at one shocked 901, the drone glared at Zorpox "and he will be just like them" he said.

"Goo-less, deflated at my feet" Zorpox snarled pointing at the other synthodrones.

"You think i'll be easily defeated?" Eric/901 demanded.

"No you have 2 inch titanium plates covering your goo chambers" Zorpox told him, he then stepped towards the synthodrone menacingly his eye's turned sapphire blue and glowing with power "But first I'm going to have a little fun" he smirked with malice.

"Prepare your self" Zorpox dropped into a fighting stance, with the synthodrone aswhile.

"You think I don't know any moves, Drakken down loded all of Shego's fighting skills" Eric told him.

"Yeah and I beat her senseless without even trying" Zorpox shot back, then Zorpox's body blured and 901 went flying into the other side of the gym with a uppercut to the chin. He sped over to him and grabbed it by the throat and lifted him up and slammed several uppercuts to the titanium spot where ribs were denting the metal plates Zorpox sent a thrusting sidekick to the stomach sending it flying, he sped to the middle of the floor ready.

Eric/901 got up the denting in his titanium ribs was clear but it undented till the point it was just a little dent, Zorpox walked over and ducked a righthook and sidestepped a kick, he placed the back of his arm stopping a roundhouse he wrapped and arm around the drone's leg trapping it, he slammed cannonball fist into where a sternum denting it inwards on impact, he slammed a elbowdrop on it's leg denting where he hit, then slammed a uppercut to the drone's lower stomach denting and more with a rightcross to the same spot, he then placed a arm around the drones head and threw it over his hip and kicked it into a wall sending the drone through it and denting several lockers, the drone walked back, in but Zorpox was already there and slammed it against the lockers again with a flyingkick denting the lockers more, he grabbed 901 and tossed it through a wall and the drone crashed into a wall in the gym cracking it, Zorpox walked into the gym.

"Please try avoiding damaging the school further" Barkin groaned.

"I'll try" Zorpox replied.

Eric/901 charged at Zorpox and swung, Zorpox crouched and did a flipkick to his chin sending the drone on its back, the drone got up with the titanium plates repairing to just a little dent. Zorpox walked up to 901 and drone started to swing faster but Zorpox just blocked just as fast he tilted his to the side to dodge a punch and grabbed the back of the wrist jerking it out of the way and Zorpox clenched a hand on the side of the face and front enough to cause the plate to sink in and Zorpox turned, twisting his hands and flipped the drone over is back and dropped it on the ground with him top of the drone, 901 tried to push Zorpox away by his shoulder but Zorpox was too strong and placed his hands on the drone's shoulders he slammed it on the ground and pinning the drones right arm with his left knee and grabbed the other arm by the wrist, he squeezed the spot where the joint would be and the sound of metal bending and snapped it like he did to the ninjas there was a sound of goo squishing and gears crunching as the wrist was bent the other way, Zorpox placed a right hand the forearm and pinned it by the drone's head and with his free and he rained blows fast and hard on the face putting the drone's head through the floor and punching it in the jaw multiple times denting the titanium jaw inwards.

He stood up with the drone and hipped tossed into the wall, he charged the drone as the drone got up, he slammed a flying knee to the chest putting the drone further into the wall and slammed the drone on the floor and kicked it in the stomach sending it through a table and crashed on the ground. Zorpox quickly blured up to the drone as it was just getting up and placed it's hands on it's face blast it with a ray of blue setting it's face on fire and placed his hands on the drones midsection and with titanic push slammed it into a basketball hoop denting the rim of the hoop and shattering the glass and the drone fell roughly on the ground.

"That all a drone like you can do!" Zorpox yelled fiercly. The drone got up with a snarl with the plates undenting from the beating, actually they couldn't tell if it was snarling because it's face was burnt off just a titanium skull and red screen.

"Impressive indeed but your just denting me alittle" 901 sneered.

"Thats because your goo and a repair systems help with that but I'm not bored yet" Zorpox said in a low tone. He turned his monkey powers a bit more just a faint blue glow was around the outline of his body.

Zorpox waited and made a bring it gesture with his hands and 901 came blitzing at him, when the drone was ten feet away and Zorpox ran at him at a almost blurring speed Zorpox blocked a frontkick with palmheel block low level, he ducked a righthook and weaved leftcross, he flipped up and grabbed the drone by the shoulders and using his momentum he threw 901 several feet away.

901 got up to see Zorpox in a weird stance he was standing on one leg with the knee bent the other leg was stabilizing his bent knee and his arms were bent 90 degrees with his shoulder and his hands were bent, Zorpox put his leg in front of his foot and drew a half circle with his toes all the way in the back with his hands moving with grace he had one hand pointing straight out and the other in a fist and in his chamber.

901 ran at Zorpox, Zorpox just stood in his stance waiting when the drone was in striking distance a threw a wild righthook Zorpox ducked and slid to the right on a knee, he blocked a low roundhouse with his knee and a rightcross with the outside of his elbow, he stepped in a blocked a strike, weaved past a left haymaker and slammed a heelkick to the drones side making it stumble 4 feet since it was light, as the drone turned he had his chest denting inwards with a sidekick and Zorpox sent a jumping spinning rearkick to the midsection sending the drone flying crashing against the folded up bleachers ten feet away from the broken hoop, Zorpox did a quick run few feet and jumped up and grabbed the bended rim of the hoop he used it to twirl and spin through the broken frame of the hoop and twisted to dodge a beam he swung on another like a monkey, he lunched off of it and spinning, the drone got up the titanium plates repairing to small dents and looked and the red lenses that were eyes widened as he saw Zorpox drop at him with a sidekick slamming him into the bleachers again, the drone recovered but Zorpox was after him placing his hands on the drone's side lifting him up and rammed the drone against the bleachers a third time and swung the drone tilted it's head Zorpox fist slammed against the wood of the bleachers breaking a hole into it but pull it out fast and swung his other hand but faster the drone barely tilted to avoid that and Zorpox other fist came crashing another hole into the bleachers the third one got him right in the left lens shattering it, the lens went blank and Zorpox grabbed the drone and threw him the metal of the hoop denting it badly the drone slammed on the ground putting a good dent in the floor.

Zorpox jumped and grabbed the steel rim of the hoop and grabbed the hoop by it's shattered fram and tore the hoop right off it's place Zorpox jumped down holding the hoop and swinging it like a baseball bat as the drone got up hitting the drone squarely under the chin sending him crashing into a pipe on the ceiling bending it, jumped up to meet the drone and powerbombed it on the ground bending the drones neck and back breaking and bending every floorboard of the gym and if the chairs weren't bolted to the floor holding the captives they would've been flying when the boards moved but it did jostle them a couple inches in the air.

"Hey we aren't bolted to the floor anymore" Brick stated.

"No kidding" Monique scoffed.

Zorpox dropped the rim and the ground with a thud, he walked ten feet to 901. The drone got up repairing it's plates and straightened back up, but not as well as before.

"This is getting boring" Zorpox grumbled and reached behind him and pulled out his combat knifes out and held them in a reverse grip.

"Oh like a knife if going to scare me" 901 scoffed.

"Thats because your not smart or a real person" Zorpox replied and that will cost you your pathetic synthodrone life" he hissed got into a combat stance with the knives, he turned off his powers but used them to strengthen his bones and tissues abit but nothing too fancy.

"To quote Ronald, "Want some more!"" Zorpox asked. The drone just ran at him but for Zorpox it seemed in slow motion, 901 swung but Zorpox ducked and pressed his arm at the back of the drone's arm stopping it from swinging a backfist and slashed with his knife in his right hand at the drone's tricep and with his other knife a slash to the rightside of the drone crouched to duck a wild backfist and made a big gouge down the drone's left leg and stabbed it in it's lower stomach and knocked the 901 back with a massive thrusting front kick to the stomach, Zorpox stepped back few feet as the Synthodrone got up would've had a smug if Zorpox hadn't melted the synthetic skin on it's face.

"Ha that was pathetic, those didn't even do anything" 901 sneered.

"Oh really?" Zorpox said as he held up his combat knifes which were dripping with yellow goo, causing 901 one good lens go wide he looked and saw where the knife had been and it pierced right through the titanium plates "thats impossible no normal knife can pierce titanium" he said "but still I can repair" he sneered only this time the plates weren't repairing, they just remained slashed.

"Actually not anymore, you see your plates repair if there not pierced, your repairability is gone" Zorpox smirked "And your right it is not a normal knife" he said.

"These are made out of diamonds, had to make a stop before I got here" Zorpox told him "the hardest material, they can cut clean through the hardest metals like a hot knife through butter, you overgrown sack of yellow pudding!" He yelled out the last words.

"You'll pay for that" 901 snarled charged full tilt, Zorpox just got in another stance and calmly stepped in to 901's guard and sliced where biceps were followed by the front of the elbow, he tilted his head to the side a rightjab went past and trapped it in his arm pit, he stuck a knife in the shoulder and pulled the knife went through the drone's skin and plates and made a slash on the drones forehead cutting a deep gash goo washed in front of the drone's lens blinding it's vision causing to panic and swing wildly which Zorpox just stepped backwards.

"Your afraid, synthodrones feel fear good" Zorpox purred grimly, the drone lunged to his voice but Zorpox went to it's dead lens and sunk the knife in the drone's side with a reverse grip and pulled it across the drone's side and across it's stomach, he ducked a blindly thrown punch and stabbed his knifes through it's chest several times before slammed a foot in it's face with a jumping spinning heelkick cracking the lens confusing the drone because the image of Zorpox in it's vision seemed to multiply in to six Zorpox's, he swung but completely missed Zorpox who didn't even move.

"Having trouble seeing?" Zorpox hissed, making the drone throw a rightcross but Zorpox wasn't there either he didn't move but the drone missed, Zorpox just lazily sidestepped a frontkick, he made a deep cut along side of 901's neck, he twirled and stuck his knife in his upperback and pulled down and across it's lowerback, Zorpox grabbed a arm of the drone and stabbed the it into it's bicep sending clear through it's arm and and plate and yanked down and out with the knife.

"Hold these please" Zorpox hissed and drove his knifes in the drones chest grabbed another part of it's arm and turning his power's on he bent the drone's arm backwards and up making it useless, he turned off his power's and grabbed the knifes and pulled a knife down and turned across the stomach, he stabbed in the neck and stabbed one through the bottom of the drone's jaw poking the roof of it's mouth with the blades tip and yanked the one in it's throat down savagely and yanked the blades out.

The captives eye's widened and some gasped at what Zorpox carved in the drones back and front, it was and **L** for loser

Then he shaked the goo off his knives and re-sheathed them and turned his powers on and his eye's and outline of his body glowed and he plunged his hands into the drone's chest and grabbed his finger's crunching the plates in it's chest.

"Loser!" Zorpox hissed and with a grunt he pulled and tore the Synthodrone in half bending the two halves to the sides till they'er 90 degrees parallel to the floor and all the goo that was falling out of the gashes in it's artificial skin dumped on the floor in a loud splash.

"Good riddance" Zorpox snarled, he looked at the captives who were a bit spooked by his actions, he walked up to Felix.

"That was awesome dude" Felix cheered.

"Hope you enjoyed the show live" Zorpox smirked "I still have some of Ronald's wise cracks" he told Felix.

"Yeah thats something what Ron-man would say" Felix told Zorpox.

"just so you won't fear me like before, I developed some of his habits" Zorpox said "I still liked his humor so I kept it and some things" he smirked.

"here's my knives get yourself free" Zorpox said gently and placed a dagger on felix's lap and barkin's lap.

"Where are you going?" Kim Possible demanded "rule the world?" he said.

"Kimberly Ann Possible watch your tongue" Zorpox said sharply before anyone could say anything "The only reason why I stopped the 901's troops from pummeling you and the others was because Mr. Barkin are here" He said coldly, then turned to walk away.

"So where are you going?" Felix asked.

"Home" Zorpox said over his shoulder and walked over to his machete's and put them back in his sheath's and putting his jacket back on as well as his gloves he turned to Felix who was cutting the ropes.

"And I would want those back when your done" Zorpox said and jumped on his ride and jumped out the hole in the wall to the hall way and rode off "and call someone to help them" he yelled pointing with a thumb at the ninjas .

"No respect for property and rules" Barkin said with a smirk amused and annoyed looking at the damage Zorpox made and ridding a Yahama through the halls.


	15. Chapter 15

"So where are you going?" Felix asked when Zorpox walked away.

"Home" Zorpox said over his shoulder and walked over to his machete's and put them back in his sheath's and putting his jacket back on as well as his gloves he turned to Felix who was cutting the ropes.

"And I would want those back when your done" Zorpox said and jumped on his ride and jumped out the hole in the wall to the hall way and rode off "and call someone to help them" he yelled pointing with a thumb at the ninjas .

"No respect for property and rules" Barkin said with a smirk amused and annoyed looking at the damage Zorpox made and ridding a Yahama through the halls.

"Well at least the boogeyman was on are side this time" Monique said as Felix cut her ropes off.

"Yeah but what about tomorrow?" Kim asked a bit scared that Zorpox was back and Ron was gone, seeing her reaction.

"Kim maybe Zorpox returned because the things you and the others pushed Ron to the point despair, you heard What Zorpox said" Wade sternly said.

"Is this all because of tonight, Your blaming me for Zorpox's return" Kim demanded.

"Zorpox has seen everything through Ron when he came to see what caused his despair, he was livid at you and the others" Felix frowned at kim.

"Yeah so angry, that the only reason why he came here was because we were here" Monique grimaced.

"Should we warn the other half of the school if Zorpox comes to school not to screw with him" a foot ball player asked.

"I think thats a good a idea" Brick said, brick maybe dumb but even he was smart enough not to mess around with Zorpox, he was scary.

"Well the gym is going to be out of commission for awhile" Monique said looking at the damaged gym.

"Tell me about it" Felix replied "But that was cool the way Z knocked them down" he said pointing at the broken forms of Ninjas, deflated synthodrones and 901 ripped apart.

"Don't tell me your thanking Zorpox he is evil" Kim Possible told them.

"If he was wouldn't he have left us to get pulverized and let the world suffer?" Felix demanded.

"But what about tonight, his actions injured the ninjas that is beyond the hero code" Kim insisted.

"He was saving the world in his own way" Barkin glowered at Kim Possible.

"Besides his return is your fault as well as theirs" Monique hissed.

"He is right" James Possible pointed out.

"Your seriously taking their side, the first time he was out he brought the world to it's knees" Kim said disgruntled.

"That was because of Drakken's evil it was Zorpox twisted with his insanity that made him rule the world" Wade told her "He has no desire for domination of the world" he said.

"Well you should be thankful he almost didn't want to save you from after everything you put Ron through" Anna Possible said sternly.

"Yeah I don't know where Zorpox's hatred for you came from but your lucky" Wade said "lets get freed and go home" he advised.

"Good idea" Anna Possible said.

* * *

After awhile they were all free and all went home, Kim was in the car.

"Whats on your mind kimmie?" James asked.

"I can't believe Zorpox is back" Kim grimaced.

"But at least he was on our side, he could be a powerful asset for Team Possible" Tim told her.

"Well we could at least talk to him" Anna suggested.

"Fine" Kim grumbled and sat in silence.

Zorpox was in the Stoppables house packing some bags, he placed his suit he wore tonight in a suit bag along with his weapons.

"I really need wardrobe change" Zorpox spoke looking at Ron's old clothes, he put ron's mission clothes on when he got a call, he pulled out his phone it was Kim Possible.

"Grr" Zorpox grumbled but answered "What do you want Possible and you have 5 seconds" he said sharply.

"Thats rude" Anna Possible told him.

"Apology thought you were Kimberly" Zorpox told her.

"Can we talk?" Anna asked.

"Fine come over" Zorpox told her, then placed some things on the table and got the keys to Timothy Norths house who had passed away a year ago but gave Ronald his mansion and wealth since he had no anymore family and waited.

The Possibles and Wade walked in "have a sit" Zorpox said without looking and they all stepped into view and sat on the couch while he was in a chair.

"First I wanted to thank you for saving us" Wade told him.

"No need for thank yous I was just doing whats right" Zorpox told him.

"Are you planning on world domination?" The tweebs said at once.

"Is this a interrogation?" Zorpox asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No No we just want to know if your good or evil?" Anna said "Because no offense but the first time you were out, you were bringing the world to it's knees" she told him.

"I guess you have a reason to have your belief for that" Zorpox grumbled "But I'm not evil or good" he said "I'm simply a balance between those lines" he told them.

"So your not evil or good" James spoke.

"Correct and I have desire for world domination that was because of Drakken's influence" Zorpox told him "Nor do I turn blue" he said.

"Well thats good" James said.

"So is Ron still alive within you somewhere?" Kim asked.

"Yes just like I, He went to the deepest part of my mind and locked himself in the same way I did" Zorpox told him.

"Can I talk to him?" Kim asked.

"No you already said enough to him" Zorpox hissed at her.

"I just want to say I was wrong and want to apologies to him" Kim told him honestly.

"You think you can say, sorry and thing will go back to normal?" Zorpox said coldly "But you crossed the line and no apology is going to work""and I you think he wants to talk you think again, he doesn't want to talk to you Kimberly Ann not now or ever again" he hissed.

"Okay take it easy Z" Wade said.

"From everything she put Ronald through I would think you would like my restrain" Zorpox told him "I thought he was left with a good friend but a was wrong, what he had a synthodrone loving backstabber" he snarled.

"I had no idea Eric was a synthodrone" Kim defended.

"You would've you hadn't had your head up your ass Possible" Zorpox said sharply.

"And another thing watch the language around the Tweebs" Anna Possible told him.

"Sure thing" Zorpox said "I was far from angry, from what he endured" he said.

"So if you stay you have to come up with a last name" Anna Possible told him

"I already thought of that and I was thinking Ronald's middle name" Zorpox told her "Zorpox Meridius" he said, Then Ronald's parents came walking in with Hana in a carrier which Mr. Possible wheeled.

"Don't tell me that awful person is back" Mrs. Stoppable told them. The the Possible's eyes looked at Zorpox who narrowed his eyes at that.

"Uh oh" Wade whispered.


	16. Chapter 16 family chew out

"I already thought of that and I was thinking Ronald's middle name" Zorpox told her "Zorpox Meridius" he said, Then Ronald's parents came walking in with Hana in a carrier which Mr. Possible wheeled.

"Don't tell me that awful person is back" Mrs. Stoppable told them. The the Possible's eyes looked at Zorpox who narrowed his eyes at that.

"Uh oh" Wade whispered, but both Mr. Stoppable or Mrs. Stoppable didn't know who was Zorpox, they just heard things about him.

"Actually Zorpox isn't that bad he saved us" Anna told Mrs. Stoppable.

"A villain saving someone?" Mr. Stoppable "please he is pure evil" he said.

"Actually he isn't after all, that was because he had his mind twisted by Drew evil" James told him.

"His mind already is twisted" Mrs. Stoppable argued.

"Thats like saying your son is twisted" Zorpox said sharply.

"What are you talking about youngman?" Mrs. Stoppable asked who she thought was her son.

"Do you know want the true identity of Zorpox?" Zorpox asked "Ronald really liked Zorpox" he told them.

"How could you even say that Ronald, liking that person as a friend" Mr. Stoppable told him.

"I thought we raised you better?" Mrs. Stoppable spoke, Zorpox eyes darkened and stood up.

"You didn't raise him, you neglected him" Zorpox hissed "You were the worst parents for anyone to have, you adopted a girl and payed more attention to her than Ronald, actually you didn't pay any attention to him""Your lucky I'm merciful and childeren are present otherwise I would've crushed you" he Snarled.

"Don't You take that tone with us" Mrs. Stoppable said narrowing her eyes.

"No one commands me" Zorpox growled narrowing his eyes, then Mr. Possible tried to step in but Zorpox just froze him with a stare "Stay out of this" he said with a low tone.

"Go to your room" Mrs. Stoppable ordered.

"Not gonna happen lady" Zorpox snarled.

"You heard your mother" Mr. Stoppable said with a stern glare.

"That women is not my mother, I don't have a mother" he glared at Mr. Stoppable "Or a father" he said.

"I don't have to listen to you not now not ever again" Zorpox growled with his anger growing.

Then Mr. Stoppable came up but Zorpox just glared at him and Mr. stoppable went smashing into a wall when Zorpox slammed a palmheel on his chest. Mrs. Stoppable let go of the stroller and went up but Zorpox's hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her up.

"Ronald put me down" Mrs. Possible weezed.

"and another thing my name is not Ronald" Zorpox narrowed his eyes "It's Zorpox" he hissed and tossed her into a China cabinet with plates in it smashing them. Then he got his bags he packed and stormed out the door, he looked at Hana who was looking at him with wide eyes and tears "Careful around them, they'll adopt another and pay attention to it more than you" he told her and slammed the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17 new life

"and another thing my name is not Ronald" Zorpox narrowed his eyes "It's Zorpox" he hissed and tossed her into a China cabinet with plates in it smashing them. Then he got his bags he packed and stormed out the door, he looked at Hana who was looking at him with wide eyes and tears "Careful around them, they'll adopt another and pay attention to it more than you" he told her and slammed the door behind him.

Anna Possible checked Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, nothing serious just cuts and bruises.

"You guys okay?" James asked.

"Why would Ron do that?" Mrs Stoppable wondered.

"I think you been gone for awhile" Wade told them "But Ron is gone" he said.

"What are you talking about, he was right here" Mr. Stoppable pointed out.

"We didn't know either but that is not Ronald" James told him.

"I just hope Zorpox stays away from him" Mrs. Stoppable.

"Actually there is something you should know" Kim told her "Long before Ron didn't have anyone, so he created an imaginary friend named Zorpox when Ron met me, Zorpox went into the deepest part of his mind but he came back when he sensed Ron's despair" She said.

"Despair for what" Mrs. stoppable demanded.

"For neglect" Anna Possible told her "a broken spirit" she said.

"From you and the world" Wade said.

"We didn't do anything" Mr. Stoppable spoke up.

"Your right you weren't, you weren't there when he needed you the most" Mrs. Possible said with a stern look.

"So Zorpox came back and Ron disappeared into his mind" Wade told them.

"Are you saying Ron is Zorpox" Mr. Stoppable said.

"Yes" James said "But he isn't evil just unforgiving" he told him.

"What do you mean unforgiving?" Mrs Stoppable asked.

"Well lets just say what Zorpox saw through Ron he was very P.O at most of the students of middleton high and Kimmie" James said "the only reason why he stopped to save us was because we were there" he said.

"Along with Ron's real friends" Wade reminded him.

"What did Kim do?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"Broke Ron's spirit and friendship" Anna Possible told her.

"And tomorrow his going to be in school, god help them" Wade grinned nervously.

"Then I'll talk to him then" Mr Stoppable said.

"That is not a good idea" Kim spoke.

"Trust me you don't want to mess around with Zorpox or trifle him" Wade warned "He is way different from Ron" he said.

"For the last time Ron is not Zorpox" Mrs. Stoppable spoke, Then the Possibles left along with Wade.

"I have to admit, Zorpox may not be evil but he keeps on getting scarier" James said.

* * *

Hours later it was morning Zorpox was in the mall to buy some new clothes, he went into Club banana.

"Hello Monique" Zorpox said softly.

"Oh hello Z" Monique grinned "Thanks for the save last night" she said.

"Just doing whats right" Zorpox smiled "Just looking for a new ware drob" he said.

"What are you going to about school tomorrow?" Monique "I don't think the school will change it" she said.

"I just have to make do" Zorpox told her, then looked at a few. he bought a pair of navy blue jeans, black jeans and slim gray cargo pants and button up shirts, One was a gray, second was black and a plain black one, he bought T shirts and muscle shirts, a black slim fitted sweater. then checked out some, shorts and gym clothes and a pair of shoes.

"Nice choices" Monique smirked "That will be 250" she said.

"No Prob" Zorpox said and paid for his purchases and left "See you tomorrow" he said.

He was resting in his new house, he got a call "Hello?" he answered.

"Where are you young man?" Mrs. Stoppable demanded.

"Watch your tone" Zorpox told her "and where I am is none of your business, goodbye and never call again, you do I'll get a new phone number" he said and hanged up.

"Women thinks she can Tell me what to do" Zorpox grumbled "She is gravely mistaken" he said, he looked at a picture of Ronald and Timothy.

"He was a good man" Zorpox said about Timothy's picture.

Hours later he was working on Ronald's homework, it was getting late, he made himself dinner and packed a lunch and got some sleep.

It was morning, Zorpox woke up early, he did a 30 minute run around town, he returned and did 60 pushups and 50 situps, then took a shower and ate some breakfast of Eggs and beacon and milk. Then he got dressed for school, he wore a blue muscle shirt and dark blue jeans and put on his lather jacket and Ronald's bookbag and drove his Yamaha to school, he came across Monique who was walking to school alone, he pulled up to her.

"Hey Monique" Zorpox said.

"Hello Zorpox" Monique smiled.

"Do you want a ride?" Zorpox asked "I know I'm not Ronald but a friend of his a friend of mine" he said.

"Sure" Monique said and grabbed a spare helmet and got behind Zorpox and held on, they rode off to school together.

On their way they went past Kim who was being driving by her dad.

"Uh Zorpox school starts a 8 and it's 7:40" Monique said.

"I know" Zorpox told her "but you may want to hold on tighter""Time to go bad boy" he said and hit the nitrous button and the Yahama accelerated to a dangerous speed.

"Yahoo!" Monique yelled with excitement, they were almost to school so Zorpox turned off the nitrous button and went safely in the parking lot, he parked into the spot where motorcycles went to, they got off and Zorpox turned it off.

"Thanks for the ride" Monique spoke and gave Zorpox the spare helmet back, he got his bag and walked to the school, when Mr. Stoppables car pulled in the driveway and rolled down the window of the driver's side.

"Get in" Mr. Stoppable said sternly.

"Mr. Stoppable" Zorpox hissed "do yourself a favor and back off" he said.

"Thats a order Ronald get in" Mr. Stoppable repeated.

"First my name is not Ronald Stoppable" Zorpox narrowed his eyes "It's Zorpox Meridius and two you take your piece of trash car out of the student parkinglot and go home" he said, then walked off, Mr. Stoppable opened the door and got out.

"I'll tell you one last time get in the car" Mr. Stoppable ordered.

"give me one good reason I should" Zorpox demanded and walked,Mr stoppable grabbed Zorpox jacket.

"Because I'm your father and just told you to get in the car" Mr. Stoppable said, Zorpox turned to look Mr. Stoppable in the eyes with a dark look.

"Your were never Ronald's father, your never were" Zorpox hissed and with a frontkick to the chest, he slammed Mr. Stoppable in the Cars door causing it to close, he glared at Mr. Stoppable.

"You just had to make a scene" Zorpox sneered and stormed off "Don't ever come near me again, that is my last warning and never touch me again" he said, then he went into school.

* * *

Zorpox was having a really good day, he got the work correct. He saw Felix wh had a black eye, he glared at it.

"What happened?" Zorpox asked.

"These three bully's jumped me" Felix said.

"Where are these people?" Zorpox demanded. Felix took where got jumped and met with some of the Middleton highs bully's.

"Hey" Zorpox called getting their attention "Did you guys do this to him?" he asked.

"Yeah so" one said.

"Then you got 3 seconds to say your sorry" Zorpox hissed and walked forward up to them.

"Oh yeah tough guy?" a bully said and swung Zorpox just grabbed his wrist stopping it and did a jumping kick slamming him on the ground, he jumped knocking the last two out with a hookkick and a spinning hookkick to the temple. He picked up the first one off the ground with ease.

"Apologize to him" Zorpox hissed.

"Sorry" The bully said looking at Felix, then ran away when Zorpox dropped him "lets get to class" he spoke, he looked at Felix.

"Thanks" Felix said "I just wish I have legs so I can defend myself better" he spoke.

"Maybe you can" Zorpox smirked walking up to him with his eyes glowing blue, he placed a hand on Felix's fore head and concentrated. Then lower his hand and turned his powers off.

"What did you do?" Felix asked.

"You'll see" Zorpox told him. After awhile a tingling sensation ran through his lower-half and legs, then he started to get feeling in his legs. Felix looked at Zorpox with surprise and then stood up on his now working legs.

"Son of a Bitch thanks" Felix smiled.

"It's what friends do" Zorpox told him "Show Monique" he said. Felix sat down and he and Zorpox walked up to Kim and Monique.

"Hey Felix, hey Z" Monique called.

"HI" They answered.

"Hey come over here Z and Felix you need to see this" Monique said. Zorpox looked at Felix with a wink, Felix stood up and walked over to Kim and Monique.

"Felix your walking" Monique eyes widened with shock and amazement.

"I know thank Zorpox for that" Felix jerking a thumb at Zorpox who just gave a light smirk.

"We are going to be late to class" Zorpox spoke and all four walked to class. They came across footbal players some came up to them, but Brick's eyes widened when he Saw Zorpox and stopped his friends.

"Don't" Brick told them and Zorpox and his friends walked on. The ones that were at the at the prom were looking at Zorpox with fright that he was actually in school.

The day went on and no one gave Zorpox any problems and the one's who did, they didn't know that was Zorpox and not Ron and the guest at the Prom told them not to screw with him.

At the end of the day the cheerleaders went on a trip for practice when Zorpox got a call from Wade.

"What is it?" Zorpox asked.

"It's the cheerleaders their in trouble" Wade told him.

"and why should I care?" Zorpox asked.

"It's Gill, Ron's foe" Wade told him making Zorpox smile grimly.

"It's at that place that Ronald hates isn't it" Zorpox said.

"Uh yeah" Wade told him "I'll be there" Zorpox smirked and walked out, got on his ride and drove to his house and suited up. With the outfit he had on from the invasion minus the sharp weapons, but he did hook on his batons. He fired down to the Camp Ronald hated, he took his helmet off and read the sign.

 _"Camp Weenaweep"_

Zorpox quietly crept through the night with no sound, he stopped and listened to What the giant fish thing was saying, everyone was stuck in slime.

"I am Gill and once you guys mutate, you will serve me!" Gill Bellowed. Then he turned to Mr. Barkin who was just free and fired again, but then something jumped down infront and blocked it, Gill looked and saw a bench and saw Zorpox holding it up blocking it then he threw the bench at Gill hitting him in the face sending the mutant down with a bloody nose.

"Squeeb!" Gill growled.


	18. Chapter 18 Gill goes down hard

"I am Gill and once you guys mutate, you will serve me!" Gill Bellowed. Then he turned to Mr. Barkin who was just free and fired again, but then something jumped down infront and blocked it, Gill looked and saw a bench and saw Zorpox holding it up blocking it then he threw the bench at Gill hitting him in the face sending the mutant down with a bloody nose.

"Squeeb!" Gill growled.

"Who are callin a squeeb, squeeb" Zorpox hissed "I'm going to say this once fishboy, call off your petty feud with Ronald and stop your plot" he said.

"Who died and made you the new Kim Possible?" Gill hissed.

"I'm ten times worse than Kimberly Ann Possible" Zorpox snapped "So don't compare me to her" he told Gill.

"I won't call off my plot and you will serve me" Gill bellowed.

"them I under stand but leave Mr. Barkin out of it" Zorpos pointed at Bonnie and the others besides Mr. Barkin.

"Why you" Bonnie started when he was in front but when Gill fired a glob of slime, Zorpox ducked the slime covering her mouth, gluing it shut.

"Thank you" Zorpox told Gill "Her voice was grating on my ears" he said.

"Eat slime!" Gill barked and fired more blasts of slime which Zorpox just dodged, jumped and rolled like he was programmed, Zorpox ran at Gill who conitued to belch out muck But Zorpox slid under his legs and shot up, Gill turned to see Zorpox's fist come in contact with his mouth with a righthook, followed by a uppercut to the ribs and stomach, he kneed Gill in the face, slammed him on the ground with a spinning heelkick.

"Seems Ronnie has gotten to be quiet the fighter" Gill rubbed his cheek.

"And another thing my name isn't Ronald" Zorpox hissed as he walked up to Gill, who stood up and swung with massive arm at Zorpox which he ducked, spun and drove an elbow in Gill's face followed by a leftcross to the nose breaking it, green blood fell from it. He blocked an arm and grabbed it, he flipped Gill over his shouler and kicked Gill in the side hard, he picked him up and slammed several uppercut to his ribs and a vertical fist into his lower stomach he, kneed Gill in the stomach then he took Gill's legs out and looped a arm around his neck and slammed Gill on the ground, He sent a uppercut to Gills chin sending him crashing into one of the buses cracking the windshield.

"Your paying for that" a Driver from the bus told him.

"Most definitely am not" Zorpox shot back, he looked at Gill who shook his head out. Zorpox eye's glowed blue as his MMPs were on, he blured up To Gill and landed in front of him and slammed his palm against Gill's chest sending crashing against the frame of the buss denting it, Gill backed up on the roof with Zorpox following him. Gill stood up and swung but Zorpox stepped back and shot foward ramming a sidekick to his chest sending him on the roof, he grabbed Gill and hoisted him up, slamming him back on the roof denting it, he kicked Gill off the roof slamming him into a telephone pole knocking it over shattering the bleachers. Zorpox jumped back and turned his powers on more, Gill stood up and charged, Zorpox grabbed under the bumper of the bus and with a grunt he hoisted it up singing it like a baseball batt slamming it into Gill making him slam 30 yards away crashing through a roof of a cabin, he charged a massive ball of blue energy at the cabin blowing it up. Gill walked out weakly with his slime burnt and sizzling, Zorpox blurred at Gill and grabbed him and tossed him back where he threw him, Gill crashed where the others were free, Zorpox jumped clearing 30 yards and landed in front of Gill making the ground shake, he grabbed Gill by the throat and picked him up. He jumped up 30 feet and threw Gill hard on the ground several bones were broken but Gill was still alive, Zorpox landed softly on the ground in front of him pulling out a baton and snapping it to full length. Gill looked at Zorpox with pain.

"Who are you?, your not squeeb" Gill asked.

"I'm Zorpox" Zorpox told him and slammed a baton on his temple knocking him out. Then Zorpox turned his Powers back on and Zipped away to his Yamaha and drove away.

Later the news crew were there recording from the camera what happened from another camera.

"We are here with the famed hero Kim Possible but it was not her who stopped the creature known as Gill, but the sidekick Don Toppable of Team Possible" the lady said.

At the Stoppable house hold earlier, the Possibles were there.

"I can't believe Ron would do that" Mrs. Stoppable said.

"It's like he's a whole different person" Mr. Stoppable told her.

"Thats because he is a different a person" James told him "He is Zorpox" he said.

"Not this again" Mrs. Stoppable said rolling her eyes. Then the news came on.

 _"We are here with the famed hero Kim Possible but it was not her who stopped the creature known as Gill, but the sidekick Don Toppable of Team Possible"_ the lady said a scene showing Zorpox in his outfit from the prom minus the machetes and combat knives, fighting Gill.

 _"It's also clear that the sidekick has powers"_ She said as, Zorpox's eyes glowed blue and hoisted up a bus using it as a baseball bat, moving with a speed no human has.

 _"The sidekick came in and stopped the creature"_ the lady said "But when Gill came back to conscious, he said it was Zorpox" she announced.

 _"We asked the witnesses if Toppable was Zorpox, they all said yes"_ She said _"So is it Zorpox or just the sidekick with a new attitude?"_ she asked and signed off.

Mr. Stoppable called Wade "what is it?" he said.

"Do you know where Ronald is?" Mr. Stoppable said.

"You mean Zorpox no I don't without his tracker" Wade said "And if I were you I wouldn't go near him you guys are already on thin ice" he told them and hung up.

"I would listen, Zorpox is starting to hate you more and more" Anna Possible said and the Possible's walked out.


	19. Chapter 19 Last straw

Zorpox was in school just finishing the last of his questions of the quiz he was taking. When he was done he turned it in, the teacher looked it over and looked at Zorpox.

"Very good Stoppable your got an A" The teacher told him.

"Thanks" Zorpox smiled and walked out to the next class he ran into Filex who was walking, Zorpox grabbed him so he wouldn't fall.

"Thanks Z" Felix said "You want to play Zombie Mayhem after school" he offered.

"Sure" Zorpox smiled "But you have to teach me though" he said.

"Sure I keep forgetting your not Ron" Felix smirked.

"Thats understandable but like I told Monique any friend of Ronald's is a friend of mine" Zorpox told him "We better get to class before were late" he said.

"Good idea" Felix agreed then ran down the hall "Race ya" he said.

"Your so on" Zorpox smirked and Ran after Felix, they turned the corner and slid to a stop when the saw Mr. Barkin.

"No running in the halls" Barkin told them.

"Sorry" The said and walked into the class room just as the bell rang.

"Not bad running form for not running for so long , no offense" Zorpox told him.

"None taking" Felix smiled as they sat down and ready for class.

* * *

After school Zorpox was walking out when he saw Ronalds car and went back in the school as Ronald's parents got out, he ran through the halls fast. Zorpox went out the back entrance and hid in some big bushes and listened. Zorpox heard the back door open and stood still as a statue.

"Where did Ronald go?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"I don't know" Mrs. Stoppable spoke as they walked past the bushes where Zorpox was in, the walked five feet from it and silently Zorpox walked out. Then remembering a trick Ron was thought and concentrated, Zorpox disappeared from view. Zorpox walked behind them, then swung.

Then Mrs. Stoppable fell down with a grunt as she felt a blow to a weakspot and want down, Mr. Stoppable turned alone to fall down when he felt a hard blow to his face. They looked and saw Zorpox who appeared in front of them with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I warned you both never come near me again" Zorpox hissed "But you had to push it, now you will suffer the consequences" he said.

The Stoppables got up.

"I'm only going to say this once Ronald, come home" Mrs. Stoppable narrowed her eyes.

"Are you deaf, I think everyone but the half of the school and the world know I'm not Ronald" Zorpox glare at her "Or you two that Stupid to figure it out?" he hissed "and you are hardly in the position to order me around" he said.

"Your making me hate you two more and more" Zorpo hissed "If saw the news about that fish freak then you know what I'm capable of" he said with his tone getting deadly serious.

"And another question your going to answer, where did you get your powers" Mrs. Stoppable told him.

"A something I would like to call, None of your Damn business" Zorpox snapped, then turned around and walked away but stopped when he felt something hit him in the head, he whipped around and saw Mrs. Stoppable who just threw a shoe at him. Zorpox narrowed at them.

"You are going to wish you hadn't done that" Zorpox snarled and sprinted at Mrs. Stoppable and plowed her down hard on the ground with a palm heelstrike to the stomach and grabbed Mr. Stoppable by the throat, his eyes glowed sapphire and tossed him into the side of the school wall bones could be heard breaking, he jumped over Mrs. Stoppable and kicked her into the same wall, bones breaking, he called for an ambulance and vanished again. He went to his Yamaha reappearing again with his stuff and rode away.

* * *

Later Mrs. Stoppable and Mr. Stoppable woke back up in the hospital.

"What happened?" They asked.

"Try to guess" Mrs. Possible glared.

"Ronald attacked us again" Mrs. Stoppable said.

"No you attacked Zorpox again" Mrs. Possible told them.

"Why can't we move our arms or legs" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"Thats because their broken along with other bones, both of you do" Mrs. Possible said "And since you guys can't move I suggest you lay and think of your actions of how you treated Ronald, and what happens to the people he's mad at" she said and walked out slamming the door.

* * *

Zorpox was in his mansion feeling alittle better he tought Ronald's horrible parents a good lesson. He walked out and went to Felix's house, ringing the doorbell.

Felix came to answer opened and saw Zorpox "I first thought you would get lost finding this place, Oh wait you have Ron man's memories" he said.

"Yup thats correct" Zorpox smirked and walked in "Good and bad ones" he said. Felix and Zorpox play for a couple of hours, Felix tought Zorpox the basics and Zorpox was a fast learner.

Then Zorpox got a call "What is it?" he asked.

"It's Downtown it's under attack" Wade told him.

"Isn't that Possible's job to handle things like this" Zorpox reminded Wade.

"Not this one, shes there but shes having tough time dealing with" Wade said and showed a video image of a Egyptian like being a body like a jackel. The thing was throwing cars and blasting beams of energy from his hands and eyes and it was dressed in a skirt and gold cuffs on it's arms and legs and a medallion around it's neck, Team Go was there so was Global Justice was there the top agents and Dr. Director.

Zorpox remember Ronald had a run in with him and almost badly injured him "I'll be right there" he hissed.

"What better to test your powers against a godlike being, than him" Wade smirked.

"You readed my mind" Zorpox smirked he turned to Felix "I would like to do this again sometime but I have a God to take down" he said.

"Kick his ass" Felix cheered "But not too badly" he said.

"Can't guarantee that" Zorpox said and walked out to get dressed. He went in his mansion and got dressed only in his skintight suit and liquid armor pads, he a some lunch to get some energy and left.


	20. Chapter 20 Super Zorpox Vs God

Anubis/Jackie oats pretended to be a nightguard but he stole the medallion that gave him God like powers and wanted to feel what he felt, being all powerful. He found it again and used it to turn back int Anubis now even smarter and stronger than last time.

He turned and blasted a car that was thrown at him by the superhero known as Hego, he used his magic to up root a pole and sent it crashing into him slamming him into a wall, but Hego got up.

Mego tried to sneak up but Anubis's big ears could hear him and kicked him into Kim Possible. Some of Global justice top agents and the Director and used guns on him but he raised a magic shield and reflected them.

"If that is the best you weaklings can do, then you should give up" Anubis bellowed/ laughed.

"Weaklings we may be but the force will find away" A agent known as Will Du, everyone just glowed.

"What is he, a 12 year old?" Mego muttered.

"Acts like it" another top agent muttered to him.

 **"Silence!"** Anubis yelled causing the ground to shake "The world will bow and see the power of the Jackal" he gleam.

"Not likely" Kim shot back and charged with blue and white super-suit which granted her incredible powers "Hi-Yah!" she cried out as she attacked, punching Anubis in the chest who stumbled back only a foot. She jumped at him with a kick but the Anubis caught her leg and threw her away, into a agent.

Shego came charging at him and launched a blast of plasma hitting the jackal making him fall down. Even though Shego was evil she still wanted to help her brothers. Anubis stood back up with his fur slightly singed but it un-singed.

"That tickled" Anubis said, then blasted a blast of energy which she dodged but Anubis smacked her into Betty Director making them fall. Hego charged with his full super strength and punched Anubis in the head making him fly yards away crashing in a bus denting the cab, Anubis stood up without a scratch.

"We need a plan and fast" Betty told everyone.

"Strike hard and fast" a agent suggested.

"Thats stupid" Will Du snapped "The force will guide us to victory" he said, getting more annoyed glances.

"That is even stupider" Mego said "What are you twelve?" he asked.

"He's a top agent with a mind of a twelve year old" Shego grumbled.

"Are you children done quarreling like a punch of old people?" Anubis growled with mirth, then Rufus was thrown by Kim Possible at the medallion like last time without him knowing but Anubis just used his magic to stop him with a jolt and tossed him back into Kim like a bullet making her slam against a wall, which Hego picked her up and jumped back to the group, Mego got Rufus.

"You think I would full for the same trick" Anubis boomed.

"What do we do?" Hego asked "He is to strong for anyone of us" he said. Kim thought for a moment, knowing someone who may stop Anubis, Kim called Wade.

"What is it?" Wade asked appearing on the screen, everyone focused on the two.

"Were in big trouble, Jackie Oats is back in the form of Anubis again" Kim explained "We are in fish in a barrel over here" she said.

"Global Justice, Shego and Team Go is here but we are hardly doing anything to him" Kim explained.

"That is because I'm a God and your are nothing but insects beneath my might" Anubis said in a deep voice.

"We need reinforcements" Kim ignored him "We someone with powers like Anubis and someone powerful and super-smart" she said, then closed her eyes "We need Zorpox" She said, making Shego go paler than normal at the mention of his name.

"Kimmie are you nuts!?" Shego said with fear in her voice making everyone get their attention, because there was only two things she was scared of, was her family in danger and the second was Zorpox.

"Don't tell me Zorpox is back" Betty Director said "I still have nightmares that he brought the world down" she told Kim.

"Yeah I don't want to meet Darth Vader" Will Du agreed, everyone just glared at him.

"Actually that was Drakken's influence, this a hundred percent Zorpox" Kim told her.

"Not a comfort" Shego glowered.

"What makes you think Zorpox will help you?" Wade question with a stern look.

"Just point to Z it is a another adversary, that has wronged Ron in the past" Kim said.

"What does that amateur and Zorpox have to with this?" Will Du asked.

Shego looked at Will Du with fright "You better not say that in Zorpox's face, he will turn you into mouse meat" she warned him.

"Fine I hope it will work" Wade said and zapped out.

Two hours later the part of the city they were in was pretty trashed, the defenders were exhausted when they heard a roar of an engine and a figure jumped over their heads and landed between the defenders and Anubis.

* * *

Two hours after the call he received Zorpox was dressed in his Kevlar suit and liquid armor pads, Zorpox was on his Yamaha going full speed. He turned a street and stopped, when he saw a empowered Anubis trashing up the city.

Zorpox gunned his engine and used a car to jump over their heads and land in front of them. He stepped off of his ride and walked a couple of feet forward.

"What are you doing here, we have this undercontrol" Will Du demanded.

"Not from where I'm standing" Zorpox spoke chilly, then took off his helmet and dropped it on the ground.

"Stoppable!?" Betty Director "Kim called for Zorpox" she said, Zorpox just turned and gave her a chilly smirk "What a minute" she said, then looked at Shego who was looking at him with fear "Your Zorpox" she said.

"Your right Ronald is Zorpox, his true self" Zorpox spoke, then turned back to Anubis "So your the powered up junkie that injured my creator" he said.

"To quote him "Your going down hard"" Zorpox hissed.

Anubis just chuckled darkly "Brave boy but mistaken" he said. Then Anubis tossed blast of energy, Zorpox Eye's glowed sapphire and snapped out a hand, stopping half way and shooting his hand forward shot the blast back, Anubis raised an energy shield and deflected, Zorpox just got in a stance, with a leg behind the other and a hands pointing at Anubis.

Zorpox narrowed his eyes, Anubis sent chunks of asphalt at him but Zorpox just raised a hand stopping them with his powers, and jerked a hand tossing them away. Anubis sent a wave of fire at Zorpox but Zorpox just snapped his hands out stopping it and concentrating he made it smaller and tossed it away with a jerk of a hand.

Anubis growled with frustration and launched a blast of electricity at him, Zorpox just caught it with a hand, it shrunk into a small ball, Zorpox zipped at Anubis with inhuman speed taking Anubis by surprise he stopped infront of Anubis and shot his hand and dozens of tundrals of electricity at him hitting Anubis in the chest sending him flying backwards, Zorpox leaped back in a stance. Anubis stood back up march back were he was.

"Your stronger than I thought" Anubis growled then powered up the outline of his body glowing yellow and eyes blazing fire around the edges "But no matter you will fall beneath me" he hissed with a smile.

"Not likely" Zorpox told him, he knew since he was a mystical being only someone with mystical powers aswhile can deal with him but he had to go full, he closed his eye's and concentrated.

"I think this pest is yielding" Anubis boomed and stomped towards Zorpox.

Zorpox clenched his fists and his hair swayed and the ground trembled as his power spiked, making Anubis to stop as he sensed Zorpox's mystical powers grow. Zorpox opened his eyes and they were sapphire blue and glowing with power, his hair glowed blue then his whole outline of his body glowed blue, then he started to float up and snapped his fists to the side and his whole body turned sapphire blue and glowed with power,even his suit turned blue and his hair swayed wildly with a none present wind.

He hovered over the ground and narrowed his sapphire eye's at his adversary and got into a battle stance.

"You have mystical powers to, your a God to?" Anubis/Jackie demanded.

"No I'm just a man and your just a bite-sized wrestler" Zorpox answered.

The ground shook as Anubis growled and charged and swung at Zorpox. Zorpox snapped his arm in a block stopping the attack and sending a shock wave out, Zorpox blocked another swing and grabbed the third attack with a firm and strong grip, He jumped up and slammed a uppercut to Anubis's stomach making the God double over with pain, Zorpox sent another punch to the jaw making Anubis fly backwards 100's of yards and crashed against a wall cracking it.

Zorpox marched forward and grabbed a minivan and threw it at Anubis hitting him in the chest sending him through the wall, Zorpox stopped with his fists still clenched. Anubis came blizing at Zorpox but Zorpox just sprang forward stopping Anubis painfully with a knee to the face, he landed on the ground and grabbed Anubis by the legs, lifting him up and slammed him on the ground with a ground shaking blow with a doubleleg slam. Zorpox jumped up and came back down with a knee drop to the midsection making a small crater in the ground, he got up with a backflip and landed in another combat stance low to the ground. Anubis stood up growling he swung with a hammerfist which Zorpox just raised his arm's in a cross armblock, he sprang forward and slammed a thrusting sidekick to Anubis's lowerstomach flowed by a spinning rearkick to the chest making the creature fly backwards again. Zorpox didn't wait this time he zipped at Anubis and slammed him into a bus with a legdrop making the bus explode and making Anubis fly forward which Zorpox just did a clothesline slamming Anubis on the ground bouncing on his back, he ran at Anubis when he got up and swung getting Anubis in the snout making his head jerk to the side snapping it the other way with a lefthook, then doubled Anubis over with an uppercut to his ribs and sent him into a building with a elbow smash to the face.

Anubis flung a car at Zorpox but Zorpox jumped to avoid it and sprang at Anubis and landed in front and swung the same time Anubis did hard, their fists slammed into each other creating a massive shock wave that sent the defenders against a wall and the window around the area to shatter and crack. They engaged in mortal combat with their fists, Zorpox ducked a righthook and jumped up on a wall and kicked off it and slammed Anubis into another wall across the street through a building with a roundhouse. Zorpox came flying at Anubis just as he was getting up and tackled him through several buildings, he slammed Anubis on the concrete still going and slammed his fists into Anubis's face he lifted Anubis and slammed both feet into his stomach making the jackal fly through a building, Zorpox landed on the ground making cracks appear where he landed.

Anubis threw a blast which Zorpox smacked aside Anubis blured at Zorpox and tackled him, making them slam through a building and pinned Zorpox but he just slammed his feet up into Anubis's stomach making him slam on the ceiling 100 feet up, Zorpox moved his power's to his legs and made a huge leap upwards and tackled Anubis through the floors and through the roof Zorpox kicked Anubis on the roof denting it inwards. Zorpox landed on the roof and Anubis swung and Zorpox blocked it the force made them fall through four floors down and Zorpox got up and punched Anubis in the face and the stomach, then swept the God on his back and slammed him several wall with a kick to the side. Zorpox blurred up to Anubis only to be thrown back with a blast of energy sending him out the building and into a wall of one of a 10 store building, Anubis came flying at Zorpox, Zorpox launched off the building making cracks appear and swung at the same time Anubis did again, slamming a fist into a fist creating another shockwave making the windows around them close by to shatter, they locked in combat in the air the air crackled with the massive amount of mystical powers surging through the two. Zorpox blocked a over swing and slammed his free fist into Anubis's stomach and ribs, he charged some power into his hand with energy and swung harder getting the jackal in the face with a righthook followed by a knee smash and making the God fly backwards with a spinningkick to the head smashing on a building making the windows to blow outwards. Anubis came charging with a blast in his hand Zorpox just raised his arms in front blocking it making the blast flew into different directions, He swayed backwards to avoid a swing and jetted forward and slamming a elbow on the jackal's temple sending him to a building diagonally then shot at him like a 178 pound bowling ball slamming into Anubis's midsection sending them both through a building diagonally cutting it, they crashed into the ground where the others were still staring in fear at the ferocity of the two beings.

The two rolled across the ground Zorpox stood up a second before Anubis did and slammed a right lungingpunch getting Anubis in the mouth, than rammed a righthook into his ribs, then jumping up and slamming a kneestrike to his chin making him fall, Zorpox grabbed Anubis around his neck with the crook of his arm and snapping forward he fell and slammed Anubis hard on the ground making the ground shake and leaving 5 feet deep crater in the ground, he let go and stood up Anubis snapped up as while and swung down harder than he ever did which Zorpox charged his arms with energy and power and blocked it the force made the two sink 2 feet in the ground, Zorpox shoved his hands up and out shoving the arm away and charged a energy into both fist slamming Anubis in the chest sending him smashing through a 2 store building making it fall on him.

The rubble moved as Anubis stood up with scratches and cuts all over, Zorpox only had two thin small scratches on his cheek.

Anubis growled as he glowed and grew twice as tall and big he was before, his aura looked like gold flames **"Time for me to go full power!"** He boomed at his foe.

Zorpox just smiled and clenched his fists while concentrating again his power that was swaying like flames grew twice their size than before, His eyes glowed a blinding LED blue, his muscles grew two sizes larger, as his power grew the ground started to tremble and crack, Zorpox glared at Anubis.

"Let me return the favor!" Zorpox boomed back, his voice echoed in the stillness of the night, They charged moving in faster than they did before, the defenders watching could barely keep up with the fight they were moving so fast.

Zorpox caught a massive fist and swung Anubis caught his fist, they grabbed each others shoulders, well Anubis did and Zorpox grabbed the insides of Anubis's Elbows, they out-muscle each other but both seemed to be evenly matched in strength, then Zorpox jumped up and slammed his feet into Anubis's stomach letting sending him back, Jumped and punched Anubis through several buildings with a lunge righthook to the jaw.

Anubis floated up with a snarl and up to Zorpox, He swung but Zorpox dropped and kicked his legs from under him, He got up and grabbed Anubis's arm and flipped him down across the street and smashing into a building with a armthrow, He blurred up and slammed him into the ground with a double kneedrop to the chest jumped up and slammed his feet into his stomach sending him further in the ground, He grabbed Anubis by the leg and spun and tossed him into a buidling Anubis came flying back but Zorpox dropped in mid air under him and slammed his feet into his lower stomach and threw him across the street slamming him into a building and crashing into a wall breaking it with a double stomach throw. He was levitated up by yellow energy and brought to Anubis's hand.

 **"Your strong boy but I'm a God and your just a human"** Anubis barked.

Zorpox just glared and stayed cool, lighting a hand with a blue fire and sent it into Anubis's face making him let out a godawful scream and let go, Giving Zorpox a chance to slam Anubis on the ground with a righthook. He blocked a kick with a kick of his own and grabbed Anubis's leg with his arm and threw him over on the ground again with a leg slam. Zorpox got slammed with kick into a building making it fall on him.

"HAHAHA!" Anubis laughed but stopped when the rock pile moved s his burnt face healed.

"Yahhhhhaaah!" Zorpox screamed with fury and stood up, shooting his arm's up, sending debris everywhere, some of the Kevlar was missing in patches and cuts but they healed and closed up, even his suit repaired itself aswhile somehow, He shot at Anubis so fast Anubis all did see was a dust moving up to him, Zorpox slammed a powerful uppercut to the chin making Anubis fly up, but Zorpox jumped up and caught his ankle and threw him into a minivan flatting it like a can. Zorpox hovered and glaring at his foe.

Anubis came at him and swung, Zorpox just blocked it with the side of his elbow, he blocked another hit with a shuto block and ducked another swing and jetted in and slammed a uppercut to Anubis's ribs followed by three more, then slammed flurry of punches into Anubis's midsection and lower-stomach. Anubis glowed to strike with energy but it and his breath left with a knee to the diaphragm, then Zorpox grabbed an arm and flipped him on the ground with a two armthrow turning the concrete to dust and dropped next to Anubis as he got up with a ground shaking thud and slammed him through a 10 store building and crashed into a 15 store building.

Zorpox glared where he was and Anubis sent chunks of debris at Zorpox, Zorpox just raised a hand in a stop motion and they halted in mid air and sent them back at Anubis.

"Your not the only one who can move stuff without touching them!" Zorpox bellowed at the jackal. Anubis swerved to avoid them and shot at Zorpox, but he just swayed to the side and slammed a rightcross to Anubis's chin, then slammed a leftjab to the stomach followed by a lefthook to the kidney, then rammed a elbow into Anubis's lower back sending him flying through the building he flew through before, Zorpox charged a energy blast and shot at Anubis when he was just flying back up launched it at Anubis's lower-stomach making him slam into the building making it fall to pieces. Zorpox landed three feet in front of the jackal making the ground he landed to crack and leaving a two foot crater in the ground, he glared at Anubis with enough intensity to make metal to turn back to molten form.

Anubis got up **"I'm going to disintegrate you!"** he boomed.

Zorpox moved his powers to his voice **"DO IT JACKIE!"** he roared making the ground tremble, The two roared as they flew at each other, Zorpox seemed to move faster, He quickly got Anubis in the nose with rightcross followed by three leftjabs, breaking the God's nose blood fell from it, he maneuvered around as swing and slammed his feet into Anubis's ribs sending him into a pole bending it. Anubis charged but Zorpox narrowed his eyes, he pointing his hands at the ground in front of Anubis and with a massive yell and ajerk back of his hands he ripped up a chunk of the road like a ramp facing Anubis tripping him and making him fall into a mass charging lunging punch to the head, sending him through 8 buildings, he jett through the holes, and slammed jackie on the ground destroying it.

The Defenders watching finally moved to where they were. Zorpox just grabbed Anubis by the head after dodging a strike and yanked him over and flipping him over on the ground ten feet from him making the road that was untouched to shattering it. Anubis growled at the being.

 **"What the hell are you!"** Anubis bellowed.

Zorpox just smirked back with malice "I am Super Zorpox" he said making the ground vibrate as his energy around him spike wildly and floated ten feet up, Anubis road at Zorpox and charged at him, Zorpox knew he fell for it, He dropped to the ground with a yell slamming his fists and feet on the ground making a massive earthquake that shattered the road and made smaller building abandoned to fall apart and making a shock wave that blew the God off his feet and slammed into a building making it shake and windows crack, Zorpox stood up with a glare and a soft growl.

"Talk about a clash of titans" Hego stated.

"Amend to that" Mego said.

"Their destroying the block" Betty yelled "Both of you stand down" she ordered the two powerful beings, seeing a good portion of the town was destroyed.

"SILENCE!" Anubis bellowed glaring at the Director, getting up.

Zorpox glared at her aswhile "I take orders from no one!" he yelled also "Your welcome to try and stop him" he said.

"Nope were good" Agent said.

"Then shut up and stay out of this" Zorpox snapped at them.

Anubis stood up and stomped up to him "You think stomping is going to scare me?" Zorpox narrowed his eyes at the God "You actually should be honored, your the only one so far who made me use my mystical powers to the fullest" he told him.

The god relaxed "Really?" he boomed.

"Gotcha!" Zorpox barked and slammed a rising uppercut to his chin making the God to fly up 100 hundreds of feet and 100 yards away, the ground shook when Anubis landed.

"But yes it's true!" Zorpox yelled. Anubis teleported up and swung, but Zorpox teleported back three feet back, making the hit slam into the ground He jumped and slammed the God into a wall with a spinning hookkick, he jumped on his chest and grabbed the medallion and pulled up with a mighty yank, ripping the medallion off of his thick neck.

Anubis shrunk into the midget Jackie Oats, past out as his power left. Jackie's body looked to have some damage from their body, Zorpox glared at him who was just breathing normally, he picked him up by the gold ring around his neck and powered down, his muscles shrunk to the size before and he closed his eyes and turned his powers off, just as easy to turn them on. He glared at Jackie who groaned and open an eye, he tossed them to the defenders making him grunt.

"Be thankful for my mercy, I could've smite you as soon as you turned to normal" Zorpox hissed.

"Holy" Shego gasped "Remind me to stay away from Zorpox" she said.

"I agree" An agent agreed, Team Go seemed really impressed with Zorpox.

"Don't worry aslong you stay away from me and we will get along fine" Zorpox told her "Like I said Ronald did like you for a day and I have to admit it, your actually stunning" he said, making Shego blush.

"Good to see Darth Vader was on our side" Will Du said, everyone just groaned and Zorpox just glowered at him.

"What are you twelve?" Hego demanded.

"He acts like it" Zorpox scoffed.

"Watch it amateur" Will Du growled, making the others to step away.

"Ronald may have been an amateur" Zorpox said then glared at Will Du "But at least he wasn't the one with a mind of a 10 year old" he hissed, making the others snicker. Then walked forward and the defenders moved to let him pass and Zorpox went back to his Yamaha and rode off.


	21. Chapter 21 twisted town leveled

Zorpox was back in his home after his battle with Anubis he couldn't have been more pleased, he faced a God and won. Then he looked at his computer and saw something that irked him.

There was a town where Ronald was left by his parents filled of twisted people guys and girls "I will sue Ronald's parents for that and that town will pay the price" Zorpox snarled. then got up form his chair and headed to the hospital to pay the Stoppable's a visit.

When he was driving on his Yahama past a road with a ten foot cliff with a hill a car was tale gating him on purpose, Zorpox could tell because he could feel the grin of the people in the van, then the car cut in front of him stopping him making him stop. Zorpox took his helmet of tossing it on the ground, the men got out three of them and three more in the car.

"Got a problem kid?" a guy asked.

"Yes I do" Zorpox growled "If you ever do that again I will make you regret it" he hissed.

"Like to see you try" another asked as he swung Zorpox just ducked grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach making him double over then slammed his face through a sidedoor of the car shattering it. He blocked another by hooking his arm with the guys then slammed a fist in his side grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him up and slammed him on the ground, then grabbed his shirt picked him up then grabbed him by the throat and choked slammed him on the ground out. he swept the third off his feet dumping him he grabbed the mens face and slammed his face against the side of the car denting it and knocking the guy out. two more got to intervene.

He ducked grabbed a guy by the hips hoisting him up and dumping him on the ground with him on to and slammed a punch to the guys face followed by another but harder. then he grabbed the men and threw him over the edge of the cliff rolling painfully down the hill. he then broke four ribs and a guys jaw with to ruthless blows then kicked him into the car out. Then last man was shocked, then Zorpox grabbed the door using his monkey powers he toor the door of it's hinges dropped it behing him and grabbed the seat and ripped it from the spot and tossed the man in the seat down the hill.

Zorpox looked at the car and grabbed under the rim and tossed it over the other side of the cliff crashing, he exhaled and turned his powers off and drove away.

* * *

At the hospital

Zorpox was in with the Stoppable's.

"So I'm going to ask one time only" Zorpox spoke "What was the name of that town and where it is?" He said "You don't say anything I will break more bones in both of you and I can asure you don't want that" he said.

"If we tell you will you come home Ronald?" Mr. Stoppable said only to be knocked out with a punch to the face.

"Not gonna happening" Zorpox hissed then want to Mrs. Stoppable "Last chance" he hissed.

"I'm not saying anything" she replied big mistake. She cried in pain as a bone in her ankle was broke when Zorpox squeezed it using a little of his powers.

"It's lee town" Mrs. Stoppable.

"Thank you" Zorpox hissed then stormed off.

(later)

Zorpox had made a same device Drakken made to shake up the best cocoa mo, but it was twenty times more powerfull than the one Drakken made. He put in his back pack which had his suit and his machetes in his a guitar bag. He paid for a train ticket to take him to the edge of Lee town once he got there he waited till the sun was setting and he undressed and put his suit, gloves, boots with his machetes on and his backpack.

Zorpox glared at the town it reeked of ill, thieves, killers, and rapists. He saw three guys trying to rob another robbers car, he drew his weapons and marched up to them he drove a blade in one's back and slashed one across the chest then drove it through his skull, he ripped them out and kicked the other to the ground with a front kick and stabbed him in the heart. Zorpox sneaked into a building with nest of robbers in the room moving fast he killed one by one he slammed another on the ground and stepped on his throat breaking his neck. he ran up the stairs meeting a low level killer and sliced his hand off when he tried to get a gun and stabbed him in the stomach grabbing him and threw him down the stairs three more came down but quickly fell dead to Zorpos's wrath.

He was in the last room where he just killed a guard grabbing his gun broke down the door seeing two couples having, well you know. Zorpox shot them all dead, he tossed the gun, then Zorpox went to house to house repeating his action's. he punched one through a window of a he tossed a machete at him impelling him through the heart, he stabbed another killer in the stomach then grabbed his neck and broke it then through him out the window. He fought every guy that was in the house killing them with his bare hands, then walked out setting the house on fire with a flame thrower he got from the house.

After hours of unended killing every men women was dead he wiped the blood off his machetes and washed the blood off his suit, then there was only one thing left to satisfy his anger. He went to his bag and with a shovel he dug untll dug a six foot hole in the ground and placed the device in the hole and turned it on full blast and the timer counted down from 20 Zorpox got himself out of there. Then 10 seconds later he felt the tremors from the device and Zorpox turned and watched as the city crumbled from the earthquake, Zorpox smiled grimly after he got dressed in his normal clothes and shoes placing his suit and machetes in his backpack and and walked till was at the train station back to Middleton.

Zorpox went back to his mansion it was two when he arived and laid down to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22 Stopping Monkey Fist

Zorpox was in his mansion when he got a call from Kim Possible He answered it.

"What do you want Possible?" Zorpox snapped.

"Sorry but someone is here to see you" Kim told him.

"Who is it and what do they want?" Zorpox demanded.

"It is Yori from Japan" Kim told him.

"Yori?" Zorpox spoke eyes widening "Be right over and next time have someone else call me your voice grates my ears" he said.

"Okay I know what I did to Ron was awful but you don't have to be so harsh" Kim said moodily.

"I'll be what ever I choose to be with you" Zorpox said gruffly and hung up and went out to his Yamaha driving off to person he despises house. He dressed in his suit but took his sticks. He arrived parked outside the Possible's house, he entered without knocking to see Ron's Ninja friend in a ninja outfit.

"Hai Stoppable San" Yori smiled.

"Um hello Yori still very pretty as Ronald, I mean I thought" Zorpox said causing her to blush.

"Oh Stoppable your American jokes never fail to amuse me" Yori smiled.

"I'm honored I can instill that feeling in you" Zorpox told her "So what do you need, is it monkey breath again?" he asked.

"Indeed he and Fukushima stole the lotus blade again and causing trouble" Yori told him.

"That Ninja pawn again?" Zorpox grumbled.

"Indeed so will you help us again?" Yori hoped.

Knowing Ron would except "Sure but one demand though" Zorpox spoke.

"anything" Yori replied.

Zorpox looked at Kim dressed up in her mission with a heated look "She's not coming, I want to see what I can do away from K" he said.

"See your confidence has improved but is it wise" Yori asked a little curious to her friends behavior.

"I'm sure I don't need her help when your by my side" Zorpox told her.

"Okay Stoppable San I'll grant your demand" Yori bowed.

"Thanks" Zorpox smiled, then they walked out.

After awhile Kim was up in her room when Mrs. Possible why are you so gloomy Kimmie?" Anna Possible asked.

"Zorpox just kicked me out of this mission" Kim grumbled.

"I think he can take care of himself after what you told me he did to the Anubis creature" Anna reminded her.

"I know but i just wish Ron will forgive me" Kim told her.

"Thats up to him and Zorpox their still very angry with you so, Zorpox will be the when if he wants to forgive you or not" Anna Possible told her embracing her.

* * *

Zorpox and Yori were going to Japan on a helicopter from Japan. Yori looked at Zorpox who was looking out the window and wanted to know why he didn't want Possible San.

"Hey Stoppable San" Yori spoke up.

"Yeah" Zorpox answered looking at Yori.

"What happened with you and Possible San?" Yori asked.

"Zorpox choosing his words "Lets just say me and her had a fallout, she did something I will never forget" he told her.

"What was it?" Yori asked.

"She destroyed my friendship with her, so I grew distant from her to the point I kind of don't like her at the moment" Zorpox told her.

"Sorry to hear that" Yori said with sympathy placing hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be It just made me stronger now that nothing is holding me back, I can finally be I need to be" Zorpox said with passion Yori just smiled.

* * *

Hours later

Zorpox and Yori arrived where Ninjas were fighting other ninjas with "Uh did this happen when you left to find me?" Zorpox asked.

"Indeed not" Yori said alarmed before jumping out of the helicopter.

"Girls got spunk" Zorpox smirked before jumping out to join the fray. He landed infront of a ninja and knocked him on the ground with an uppercut to the chin, he slammed a sidekick to ones chest knocking him back.

"Stoppable San need a sword" Yori said drawing an extra Kanata, then a ninja came down on him with one which he sidestepped grabbed the arm of the sword elbowed him in the face and disarming him then slammed the hilt on his temple knocking him out, he spun his new sword and got in a ninja stance.

"I'm good" Zorpox smirked. He blocked a sword of another and kicked him in the stomach knocking him back, Zorpox ducked a swing and sliced a tendon in ones arm and leg making him fall blocked another sword kneed him in the stomach punched him in the face turning him around and left a slash in the ninja's back. Blocked a kick with a kick of his own while blocking a slash backed fisted a ninja in the face knocked the other to the ground with a rearkick, he grabbed one's wrist turning he threw the ninja on the ground kicked him in another making both fall, he looked at Yori who was fighting as well as he was, Zorpox looked at a kid fighting on his own but fell and before the kid die Zorpox jumped over and blocked the sword before pushing him away.

"Don't hit the kid" Zorpox growled at him, he blocked a slash aimed for his back and slashed the ninjas wrist jumped knocking him on the ground with a spinning outside crescentkick to the head blocked a slash aimed for his leg and kicked the ninja in the face with a high sidekick knocking it out, he slammed a his hilt of his kanata knocking a ninja out.

"Get to safety kid" Zorpox barked which he did after thanking him.

"Thanks Stoppable San" the kid said before running away. after an hours the tables were turning on the enemy ninjas they were failing then they retreated and ran away.

"Victory was on our side" a ninja said cheered.

"Not until the Blades found it ain't" Zorpox told him.

"Stoppable San's right" Sensei spoke "we must gather and see where Monkey Fist and Fukushima are" he said. The other ninjas welcomed Zorpox, Yori told Sensei about what happened with Kim.

"I sense since then you changed out and in" Sensei told Zorpox.

"I know he would want to tell but can I keep this to us" Zorpox wondered.

"Of course Stoppable San" Sensei replied turning to the others "Leave us" he said which they did.

"I need to tell the truth when Possible dropped our friendship I took over" Zorpox told them.

"What are you saying?" Yori asked.

"I'm not Ronald I'm his other side, I am Zorpox" Zorpox told them "don't worry I'm not evil or good, I was born deep within Ronald because he was lonly so he made me his friend but I came back when I saw what he want through, i was beyond pissed so that night when Ron lost all hope, I told him to let me take over and i'll help his pain he did and I been in control ever since" He explained.

"But I still remained some of his memories the good ones and kept his old habits" Zorpox told them "I understand after I retrieve this sword you don't want me back that will be fine I'm used to that" he said.

"Just because your not Stoppable San doesn't mean we don't want me back, I'm just glad and proud you told us the truth" Sensei smiled.

"It's what Ronald would've wanted" Zorpox told him.

"and your maybe different from Stoppable San but you showed you care deeply for him" Sensei said.

"You and him are almost the same" Yori spoke next "You care for Ron San's real friends that means there is more of him than you know" she said.

"Thanks but we should find the monkey slime and get the sword back, and I'm going to make him and that traitor pay they set foot in here" Zorpox suggested.

"I agree" Yori said.

* * *

After hours of training to see if Ron practiced while away from Japan "What you saw was his abilities and mine combined" Zorpox told them. Then Yori and Zorpox sparred for a bit now Zorpox knew why Ron liked Yori she was cunning, determined and skillful like him but this time she was knocked down on the ground with a kick when it was usually Ron who got knocked down by her, He helped Yori up.

"Good job Zorpox San" Yori Smiled.

Then a ninja came over "We found them" he said, they both got serious and followed but then a jet flew by and Zorpox glared at who was coming in a parachute "Possible and rodent" he growled when she landed "You two made a mistake following me here" he hissed.

"Were you in Ill town?" Kim demanded "Wade just told me what he saw on the news" she said.

"So what they deserved it" Zorpox spat.

"What did they do to deserve such aggression?" Kim demanded "they didn't do anything to your" she said.

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked.

"They tormented Ronald, his parents left him there" Zorpox snarled "It reeked of evil so I cleansed it" he told her.

"By killing and destroying the town, your going too far" Kim hissed, then ninjas started to surround her drawing swords.

"I told them about that and about Ronald they agreed what I did was right" Zorpox hissed.

"I suggest you get out of here Possible San were ninjas" Sensei told her sternly.

"How about this since I had it up to here" Zorpox said "If you defeat me in unarmed combat then you can help us and I will admit to them I'm a monster you think I am but I think they will understand" he told her, then stepped closer to her while glaring intensely.

"But you loose you get your face out of here and never come near me again or this place again when I'm called" Zorpox hissed, then turned his gaze to Rufus "And rodent you stay out, you interfere your dead" he snarled "Your just like Fukushima a traitor and that said I strip you of your power" Zorpox said lifting a hand Rufus floated up and he glowed a beam of power came from him as Zorpox stripped Rufus of his powers, Zorpox felt his own powers grow stronger then Rufus fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do?" Kim demanded.

"Zorpox San did what should happen retrieve his missing powers" Yori glared at Kim.

"Fine I except" Kim said looking at Zorpox who took of his combat gloves and cracked his knuckles slipping in a fighting stance.

"How did this work knocked down three times?" Kim asked.

"No knocked out" Zorpox snarled. Slipping into fighting stances they began, but Zorpox proved to be ten times more powerful than Kim. He blocked a kick and slammed a backkick in her stomach making her stumble back Zorpox slammed a uppercut in her stomach then a jab to the face followed by a leftcross to the chest knocking her down on the ground.

"You might as while give up and go home, I would to hate to hurt you more" Zorpox told her then thought "Actually I do" he said with a grim grin. Kim came at Zorpox with a flying kick but he grabbed her ankle and slammed her on the ground picked her up he threw her down the stairs. He jumped down them, he grabbed her and slammed a nasty punch to the face knocking her out.

"I win" Zorpox hissed with pleasure "Not a surprised actually" he said, then Rufus woke up and jumped out of the way "Out of the way rodent" he snarled almost stepping on him.

"Take care of her and lets go we have a Monkey boy to stop" Zorpox told them.

* * *

Later Zorpox, Yori and some other highly trained ninjas were hiding to where Monkey Fist was. Zorpox was remaining alert.

"Keep your eyes opened I can almost smell them" Zorpox told them.

"Lets call him out" Yori said.

"Monkey Fist where ever you are show yourself!" Zorpox yelled, then monkeys came out along with Monkey Fist and Fukushima.

"Ah outsider we meet again" Fukushima grinned nastly.

Zorpox just snarled and sprinted at him he couldn't react in time, Zorpox slammed a kick to his stomach making him fall on the ground.

"Yori you and the others handle the Monkey I got Monkey Fist and the traitor" Zorpox ordered. He ran at Monkey fist and the fought blocking and defending, Zorpox slammed a righthook in Monkey's face followed by a frontkick to the stomach and knee to the side then threw him on the ground blocked Fukushima's punch and slammed a uppercut in his ribs grabbed him by the gi and flipped him over his shoulder. Blocked a kick from Monkey Fist followed by a punch slammed a rightcross to the stomach grabbed him and slammed a thrusting frontkick to the gut, followed by a uppercut to the jaw making the monkey lord fly and slam on the ground.

Fukushima and Monkey Fist stood up and attacked Zorpox together but Zorpox was fast he caught Monkey fist leg and threw him into Fukushima making them fall. Fukushima got up with a snarl and tried to tackle him but Zorpox just jumped forward slammed a knee in his face stopping him grabbed him by the GI and flung him into a rock knocking him out. He caught Monkey Fists arm which had the lotus blade.

"Thanks I was looking for that and this is the last warning you get" Zorpox hissed and blasted a ball of blue fire in the monkey lords chest burning him and making him fly backward.

"You will pay for this" Monkey Fist threatened while caring Fukushima who was still knocked out "Monkeys fall back" he ordered and his monkey ninjas followed their master.

* * *

Later Zorpox was back in the temple Kim already went home.

"You did what Stoppable San would do and I know that the safest place for the blade is with you" Sensei told him.

"Are you sure It belongs here" Zorpox said.

"The fact is turning down the blades power means your worthy of it" Sensei told him "Your it's master" he smiled. Then the blade turned color it's hilt turned black and it's blade turned a shiny silvery gray and glowed with power "What happened?" Zorpox asked.

"Since your it's master it reflects your personality dark and light meaning you were right your not good or evil, you balanced Stoppable San and your always welcomed here like Stoppable San" Yori told him.

"Thanks" Zorpox said and smiled a real smile for the first time.

Hours later Zorpox was home sleeping.


	23. Chapter 23

Zorpox was walking enjoying himself without having to deal with Kim Possible, then Kim pulled up with a global agent "Stoppable" he said.

"The names Zorpox" Zorpox hissed "You people need to stop calling me that" he said he glared at Kim "and I thought I told you to never come near me again" he snarled.

"The other agents want to talk to you" Kim told him.

"Tell them I have no desire talking to those government stooges" Zorpox hissed "No either you to get out of my sight or I'll make you" he warned They didn't move so Zorpox waved his hand it glowed and the agent and Kim disappeared.

At Global Justice headquarters

Betty Director Will Du and others were waiting when Kim Possible, Rufus, and the agent fell to the floor out of thin air "What is he God?" the agent asked.

"What happened?" Betty asked.

"Tried to get St- uh Zorpox to come but he waved his hand and we are here" the agent said.

"Told you he wouldn't come to the likes of us" Will Du told Betty.

"Maybe we can get him to come with the right push" Betty said then turned to a agent "Get Stoppable's parents" she ordered.

"Um he won't care" Kim tried to say.

"Whats his number?" Betty said.

"Don't know he changed it" Kim told her. after awhile an agent came with Ron's parents in wheel chairs with casts.

"What happened to them" Betty asked then found Zorpox's number.

"What do you want?" Zorpox barked.

We have someone of yours you want to see" Betty told him, then a boom sounded and Zorpox was there.

"Who is it?" Zorpox barked.

"Your parents" Betty gestured with her hand.

Zorpox looked and scoffed "Okay, first they are not my parents I'm Zorpox I don't have parents, two I don't care in the slightest for them" Zorpox told her Then an agent brought in Felix and Monique, he glared at Betty "You are going to wish you left those two alone" he hissed looking at Felix and Monique.

"You forced me to do this, you just had to make it hard" Betty told him.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see you" Zorpox he told them "Now what do you want and you better answer me in five seconds before you guys get hurt" he said.

"Oh yeah?" Will Du sneered and charged with while getting his gun but Zorpox popped up the new lotus blade cleaving through the barrel and pointed at his throat stopping him.

"Don't hurt yourself, Kid" Zorpox hissed and kicked him in the chest with a frontkick rather hard slamming him across into the wall groaning "Too late" he smirked grimly.

"anyone else want to test me?" Zorpox asked looking at the other agent and Kim daring them to make a move they didn't "Didn't think so" he said. before turning the blade into a bracelet slipping it on his wrist.

"Okay first why were you in Ill town and why is it gone?" Betty asked.

"Because I was getting rid of it, that place reeked of ill" Zorpox hissed "and two Ronald's parents went there and forgot him, something I will never forget" he said.

"So you slaughtered them and destroyed the town" Betty asked.

"Well that place was messed up, he did a favor" Monique spoke.

"Monique" Kim hissed.

"Quiet K you had me captured, we are no longer friends" Monique told her making Kim gasp.

"Same here" Felix agreed.

"Even villians don't go that low, how low can you get Possible" Zorpox snarled "I should've done more than say don't come near me, I should've said kill yourself or jump of a cliff" He hissed making tears form in Kim's eyes.

"So Didn't have to hear your voice" Zorpox continued "If your trying to beg for forgiveness, you can stop because I will not forgive" he said "I can't even stand you being here" he hissed then waved a hand and Kim and Rufus disappeared again and loud thudding sound came from outside the door.

"Why do you hate her with such a passion, It's unnatural" Betty asked then Zorpox told her why "I see" she said "Now about your powers" Betty changed the subject.

"That is classified" Zorpox snapped "You can't have them and I'll leave it at that" he said before he disappeared in a flash of blue light taking Monique and Felix with him.

"That could've gone worse at least he talked, a little" Betty said.

* * *

Back to Zorpox's mansion.

"That was annoying" Zorpox grumbled, then he felt a presence "I know your there scum" Zorpox hissed turning on the lights and saw a bunch of robbers in masks trying to steal his stuff.

He flashed over and punched one in the face making him fly back into a wall "Get out of my house" he said, then kicked another in the ribs with a roundhouse, followed by a rightcross to one's ribs followed by a elbow grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder blocked a punch grabbing him by the face kicked his knee out and threw him into another he kicked one in the face knocking him down. He drew his sword and said with a frightening voice "Get out or I'll kill you" he said.

The robbers now knowing full well they tried to steal from the wrong guy turned tail and ran dropping everything.

"And don't come back" Zorpox hissed.


	24. Chapter 24 Ron's final words

**Warning this chapter is short**

* * *

Zorpox was in his mansion when he felt a presence and someone stirring on the inside, whispering "Ronald" Zorpox smirked, he started to meditate and went into his mind.

 _He looked around a black and white space and saw the former version of himself, Ron Stoppable "Hello Ronald" Zorpox smirked._

 _"Hello Z" Ron smiled "I should've listened to you years ago about K but I was an idiot and ignored your warning" he said._

 _"Not an idiot just naive, but truth is I was envious and angry that you met someone who was real" Zorpox told him._

 _"True but the reason why I didn't let you take over was" Ron said._

 _"I was evil and dangerous for the world" Zorpox smirked "your not wrong, I would've done the same thing to you if I saw you were a threat" he said._

 _"But still thanks for teaching my parents and the others a lesson, I saw what you did" Ron said "your actions may be selfish but your still me in a way" he said._

 _"The you that sucked all your negative emotions, you had all the skills but you were scared about the outcome" Zorpox told him._

 _"And you don't hesitate" Ron pointed out "That is what it should be, so It think it's time for you to take control completely and I vanish from this mind" he said._

 _"Have no idea what it could do" Zorpox spoke to him "You help me by keeping some of your light that restrains me, that will vanish with you" he said._

 _"True, but I will never forgive Kim or my parents what they did nor Rufus, Just remember the good things with our real friends and you will be fine" Ron smirked before starting to fade._

 _Zorpox just nodded and Ron disappeared from view._

* * *

Zorpox woke up from his trance, He looked in the mirror and saw he changed when Ron vanished. His hair was jetblack and his eyes were crimson his skin didn't change.

"Hello world hope your ready without Ronald's light on me" Zorpox spoke his voice was deeper and chiller.


	25. Chapter 25 a different Zorpox

(2 weeks later)

Zorpox was walking through town the day was bright and sunny, many people stayed away from him because the look in his eyes so Zorpox slipped on some sun glasses. Some people looked at Zorpox thinking _what happened to the sidekick?, did he dye his hair black and get contacts?"_ they were probably thinking, but Zorpox didn't care what they thought.

He walked down a street when he felt a presence, Zorpox scowled "Possible how many times do I say stay away from me?" he hissed, turning to glare at Kim Possible and Rufus.

"How did you?" Kim started.

"I could smell your treachery getting closer" Zorpox told her "And I know Stoppable's parents are here with you" he said, Ronald's parents came from an allay "You guys are looking better since the last time I saw You two" He told them.

"What happened to you did you dye your hair young man?" Mrs. Stoppable demanded.

"Careful the last time you got forceful you guys ended up in the hospital, and I will not hesitate to do it again" Zorpox warned. Just then he felt a warning sense go off, He snapped around and flipped his lotus blade and turned it into a shield and a taser struck the shield, he saw it was Kim Possible.

Since there was no Ronald left to restrain he could do what he wanted to do, Zorpox closed in on her and grabbed her by the throat and pressed her against the wall and held the lotus blade under her throat, then carved a Z on her cheek making her gasp and slammed a fist in her stomach doubling her over she threw her to the ground.

"Consider that a warning" Zorpox hissed.

"Ronald Stoppable!" yelled Mr. Stoppable as he went to him "You don't hit girls" he growled, Zorpox turned the sword into a fist rocket gauntlet, and fired it at Mr. Stoppable hitting him in the stomach slamming into a buildings wall across the street knocked out "It's Zorpox!" Zorpos yelled, he turned to Mrs. Stoppable and Rufus "You want to be next?" he growled, Rufus just went up to him and chattered something "I don't under stand traitor talk" he said and punted Rufus into a wall, out. He marched up to Mrs. Stoppable quickly and took off his glasses revealing his crimson eyes, glaring loathing at her.

"Stay the Fuck away from me" Zorpox hissed before punching her in the temple, knocking her out. He turned to look at Kim, who was standing up in a fighting stance "Seriously remember what happened last time" he scoffed.

"I have a powersuit under here" Kim said.

"Like that will work" Zorpox sneered "but if you want to try me" he said before teleporting the on the roof of a building "Do something" he said putting his sword away, slipping into a fighting stance "But it will be different this time" he said.

"Yes it will" Kim said powering up her suit to the highest level, Zorpox turned his powers on his hair swayed and the outline of his body turned blue, his yes glowed LED blue. Kim charged first again, but Zorpox disappeared in a blink and a bluring righthook and leftcross and uppercut to the side and a hit to her stomach followed by a body blow and a full bodykick to the midsection and flew backwards.

Zorpox approached her she tried to throw a kick, but Zorpox stepped blocking it punched her in the nose, making it bleed and kneed her in the stomach slammed a punch to her lower stomach and flipped her over his leg and kicked her in the side, two times she caught the third like Shego did but Zorpox just punched her hard across the face followed by a backfist kicked her off, she groaned in pain, grabbed her ankle and turning he slammed her on the roof making the roof crack and threw her across the roof.

He Walked to her with his teeth baring with malice, Kim tried to tackle him but Zorpox placed a hand on her head stopping her before driving his knee in her face then grabbed her hair and threw her away, she landed painfully on the roof. Zorpox grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up, he dug his free hand into where the suit powers up from and ripped it off, she had no more power.

This will never be used against me before dropping her roughly and walked away "You. going. to leave me here?" Kim said between gasps, she fought Zorpox before but he was more ruthless and darker than last time.

"Yep, you can find you way up by yourself" Zorpox told her turning off his powers "You can do anything" he sneered, then teleported away leaving her alone.

* * *

After awhile Kim got herself down and limped home, entering "What happened to you?" Anna Possible spoke with alarm, seeing her beaten up, twice.

"Zorpox did this to me" Kim said.

"Again, you tried to fight him again" James Possible walked in.

"I had the powersuit, but it didn't work" Kim told him "He is different now, he is more ruthless now" she said, pointing to rufus who had bruises all over and a cast his size on "He Ron's parents again" she said.

"Still haven't figured out He is not Ronald?" Anna said.

"Nope, but he changed drasticly, his hair was black and his irises were crimson, maybe Wade knows" Kim said contacted Wade "Wade Zorpox changed" she told him.

"He didn't turn evil has he?" Wade asked nervous, with his powers and the sword he had, and his skills nothing could stop him and ruled the earth with an iron fist with no love or mercy, brought terror in his heart "No" Kim spoke.

"Oh whew" Wade said.

His hair was black, eyes crimson and voice was deeper and colder, he was more ruthless than before and he left me beaten up on a roof" Kim said.

"Uh oh" Wade said looking nervous.

"What is it?" Kim said "What does it mean?" she demanded.

"It means, Zorpox is in complete control, the reason why he had restrain because Ron's light was over him, without it it brought his true self out" Wade said "But maybe he still my friend" he said.

"Think he did something to Ronald?" Anna asked.

"Maybe destroyed Ron and took full control" Kim glared "I know he was bad" she hissed.

"Actually your wrong" a deep cold voice spoke, they turned and saw Zorpox there "Ronald let me take over fully" he said.

"Why would he do that?" Kim demanded.

"Because, he said he will never forgive for what you and Doofus over there" Zorpox said pointing at Rufus "And realized I should be the only one, in control so he vanished couldn't even see him in the corner we disappeared to" he said, the others eyes widened.

"Yes Ronald Stoppable is dead" Zorpox said "Nothing is going to hold me back" he hissed.

"But I should thank him for creating me, to ease his problem's" Zorpox smirked at the thought, then walked out.

* * *

When Zorpox was walking by a store, he noticed some thugs beating on someone, his blood boiled as he saw it was, Felix with a growl he ran at the thugs. Felix saw him and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" one thug demanded.

"You guys are in so much trouble" Felix smirked.

"Oh yeah?" One said raising a fist but before he could strike, he was grabbed by the jacket and wrist and was slammed into the wall hard. Zorpox glared at them with fury.

"Another punk" Another thug said before swinging Zorpox stepped in and drove a fist full force in the thugs stomach making him barf his lunch up, he then threw him on the ground, punched another in the temple with a hard righthook making him crash to the ground, he grabbed another and blocked a hit and threw him over his shoulder, kicked another in the ribs hard with a sidekick, breaking them and grabbed him by the neck and choked slammed him before slamming a backkick to ones groin, before driving his knee full force in his face, out with a broken jaw.

"You guys are the punks" Zorpox hissed, before teleporting him and Felix away to his house.

"Here your safe now" Zorpox said, before walking out.

"Thanks Ass kicker" Felix said.


	26. Chapter 26 The Stoppable's last mistake

"I would've thought Kimberly would've put up more of a fight" Zorpox spoke "How disappointing" he said.

Zorpox was in his mansion thinking about earlier "Why does Ronalds parents think i'm not Zorpox do they need me to plant my memories in their heads?" he said.

Then the news came on, it was Ronald's parents _"I'm with Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, they just told us their own son Don Toppable attacked them"_ the news lady said.

"They didn't" Zorpox growled.

"They have asked Kim Possible where Global justice is, sending dozens of agents searching for Stoppable" The news said.

"I'm going hit her so hard she'll bleed" Zorpox hissed, he then stormed out. Zorpox went to the back of Kim's house to her room and climbed upt, he saw her doing homework, he then slammed his fist into the window breaking it and jumping in the room.

"Zorpox what the" Kim started to hiss, but Zorpox slammed her into the wall, grabbing her by the throat.

"Shut up!" Zorpox hissed "Did my parents come asking you where Global Justice was?" he demanded.

"Why would I tell you?" Kim glared, then she was thrown across the room slammed into the wall Zorpox grabbed her again and slammed his fist into her stomach followed by a punch to the mouth, making her cough out blood and bloodied her lip, then slammed her on the floor and planted his foot on her chest.

"Last chance" Zorpox growled "Or the world will never see the worlds worst hero again" he hissed "Because I don't have Ronald's light guiding me anymore" he said, he made his point clear by pressing his foot harder on Kim's chest.

"Okay yes they did!" Kim cried out, then Zorpox went back to the window and jumped out.

"All I wanted to know" Zorpox said and teleported away.

* * *

At Global Justice

"Okay you all know what to do" Betty said, just then Zorpox teleported in the room "just hold a second" Zorpox said.

"You look different" Betty Director noted.

"Because Stoppable is not in my body anymore, I'm in full control of my own body" Zorpox told her "And I just wanted to say, what Ronalds parents told you is far from the truth" he said.

"I'm listening" Betty said.

"You have excess to the cameras right?" Zorpox asked "What is the punishment for lying to the law?" he wondered.

"Life imprisonment" Betty told him.

Zorpox just smiled cruelly "Somehow I don't like that smile" Betty spoke up unnerved by the coldness in his eyes.

"Pull up the cameras near the buildings" Zorpox said.

"You heard him, men" Betty told them, it took about almost an hour but they found it. the video showed Kim, Rufus, Zorpox, and Ronalds parents talking sternly then Kim and Ronald parents starting a fight with Zorpox but failed. The video stopped Betty looked at Zorpox.

"so it is true you didn't attack them" Betty said.

"That is correct" Zorpox answered, then Betty made some calls.

"what are you going to do?" Betty asked.

"To keep Mr and Mrs. Stoppable away from me forever" Zorpox said "and I can only do that through the judicial branch" he spoke before teleporting away.

* * *

The Stoppable's were in their home

"So the plan is have Ron thrown in jail and we come in and bail him out which will be his only option" Mr. Stoppable told his wife.

"Pretty much yes, hopefully he will choose wisely" Mrs. Stoppable said. Just then their door broke by police officers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable your under arrest for deceiving and neglect" an officer spoke. minutes later they were in a police station behind bars, it was dark in the room.

"There must be some mistake" Mr. Stoppable whispered.

"Actually it should be clear" an officer over heard spoke "You lied to a law enforcement organization" he said, but then another person walked up to the cell.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable" Zorpox smirked maliciously.

"Ronald!?" Mrs. Stoppable hissed.

"Don't look too ashamed for yourselves, Ronald always heard you say "Don't lie to the law"" Zorpox said "Now you will pay for it" he told them.

"Why did I ever create a monster like you as my kid" Mr. Stoppable hissed.

"Careful your in no position to give stupid remarks" Zorpox cautioned, then Mrs. Stoppable tried to reach to grab Zorpox, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her in slamming her against the cell's bars knocking her out.

"Also heard keep your hands to yourself" Zorpox spoke, he glared at Mr. Stoppable "See you both in court" he said, then he stormed off.

* * *

a month later

Zorpox was sitting down in the box in a court room Zorpox stayed cooled while The Stoppable's were in another Zorpox didn't want to be in ten feet of them looked nervous, they didn't show but Zorpox could smell it like a snake smelling it's prays fear, Zorpox was the snake and the Stoppables was his pray.

Then a judge came out and sat down "All be seated" he said.

"Case of Zorpox Meridius vs. The Stoppable's" He read from the file "Now you guys go first" He said gesturing to the Stoppable's, they stood.

"Okay months ago everyone close to Ronald now calls him Zorpox, Zorpox Meridius" Mr. Stoppable said "I don't know where this name came from, but Ronlad says he is Zorpox" he told the judge.

"It says here Stoppable legally changed his name" The Judge said looking at papers.

"We try to tell Ronald we love him but, he keeps getting angry with us and smacks us down" Mrs. Stoppable explained, another 5 to 10 minutes the Stoppable's told their side.

"Thats bull crap!" Mrs. Possible yelled, then the room erupted in loud arguments.

"Order in the court!" The judge yelled slamming his gravel on the table, quieting the room "Now the reason's are interesting, but a cop saw Mrs. Stoppable trying to grab Zorpox" he said.

"Explain that" The Judge added, he turn to look at Zorpox who looked calm "and now I will have Mr. Meridius rise and say his piece" he said, Zorpox stood up tall.

"Now why don't you say your story" The Judge told him.

"Thank you, okay let me ask you what does a parent suppose to do?" Zorpox spoke "Your probably thinking loving you, caring and giving good advice" he said.

"Ronald wasn't treated that way" Zorpox told the Judge, how the Stoppable's treated Ronald.

"Any way there was a tip you razed Ill Town, is that true?" The judge said.

"That is true I was, Ronald was scared being left there, crawled out the outskirts some patrol found him and brought him to the station" Zorpox spoke "And outraged and sickened by what I saw, When I emerged I destroyed the town along with the crooked swines with it" he said.

"Well thank you for the truth" Judge said "but how did Stoppable make you?" he asked.

"Well like I told everyone close to me I was created as an imaginary friend by Ronald himself, but disappeared when he met Possible because he met someone real, which I was envious of" Zorpox told him "But I was also happy but years later when I saw what Ronald was put through, I was outraged so I told him to rest and I will take the reigns for awhile and he said yes and he went to the corner I was in" he said.

"But a month ago Ronald told me to take control a 100% and so I did but Ronald faded away from my mind forever, so Ronald is not a part of me anymore" Zorpox finished he gestured to his his black hair and crimson "This is why I look like this, this is my true look without Ronald's.

You still have his face" The Judge spoke

"Yes, But the reason why I came here today was not to talk about my story but to say Ronald's so called parents lied to a Law Enforcement branch saying I attacked them, that was far from the truth, it was the other way around" he said.

"That is bull crap!" Mrs. Stoppable yelled.

"Quiet lady it's my turn to talk" Zorpox spoke sternly "Now it would occur The Stoppable's always were not there when he needed them" he said.

"I hope you have proof of claim, unlike the Stoppable's" the Judge spoke.

"I do, like anyone would say I was come prepared" Zorpox said as he pulled out some papers, a officer came up and took them and gave it to the Judge.

He looked at Zorpox "It seems Stoppable didn't have a very good childhood" he said.

"Thats correct and I know I deceive people but when comes to the people I care about and the law I always tell the truth" Zorpox told him.

"I admire your honesty and knowing you came forward from Stoppable's mind Mr. Merdius you still care for some people" The Judge commented.

"It's what Ronald would want" Zorpox told him "But the one's I don't care about, I'm not so nice to" he said.

"It would seem your proof and story is a hundred percent true" The judge spoke, he glanced at the Stoppable's "You two on the other hand, Lying to the law is something you don't do, even Zorpox knew that" he said.

"for the rest of your days you will spend your time in a new place, you will spend your times in federal prison for lying and neglect of Ronald Stoppable case closed" The Judge spoke slamming his gravel on the table ending the case.

The Stoppable's looked at Zorpox who looked back with a malicious smile and cold eyes "Your not my son" Mr and Mrs. Stoppable spoke.

"now you you understand, all you had to do was stay away from me, but you didn't, be thankful thats what all that happens to you" Zorpox said. before turning his back on them and walking out tall and proud "Good riddance" he said.

* * *

So weeks later The Stoppable's were thrown in jail for life. Zorpox sat in his mansion feeling satisfied.

"I can't Believe Zorpox would do that" Kim spoke, in the Possible household.

"Zorpox could've killed them like he did to that town, but he didn't" Anna Possible spoke.

"did you see the coldness in his eyes?" Kim said.

"Of course I did but I agree with Zorpox, Mr and Mrs. Stoppable got what was comeing to them" James Possible spoke.


	27. Chapter 27 Unfortunate events

Few weeks had past and people got wind that Zorpox sended the Stoppable's to life imprisonment, Zorpox put Hana Stoppable in a new home, Ronalds grand parents so she wasn't alone and Zorpox didn't have the time to look after a baby.

"I knew Zorpox hated them but I didn't think he would put them in prison for life" Felix said "But then they got let off easy" he spoke.

"Felix you didn't see the coldness in his eyes and that smile" Kim spoke.

"Why are you even talking to us I thought I told you we weren't friends anymore?" Monique said.

"Look I'm sorry" Kim started.

"You think you can say sorry and things can go back to what they were before, your wrong" Felix scowled "I think Zorpox made that clear" he said.

"And K, Zorpox could have killed them when would least expect it" Monique told her "Even if Zorpox is in full control" she said

"He still cares for me and Monique" Felix said.

"What about everyone else, if he thinks everyone is a threat to him, he has the power to destroy anyone, not even the law has the power to defeat him" Kim insisted "He almost killed Rufus and he didn't even care" she said.

"Be glad he didn't and if I were you I wouldn't fight him again, you may end up in the hospital" Monique said as Felix and her walked away from Kim.

"Zorpox is too dangerous, I have to face him and destroy him" Kim said before setting her plan.

* * *

Zorpox was in his mansion the sun was setting when he got a message got a text. He looked at it and saw it was from Monique.

'Meet me in the park'

M

"Hmm?" Zorpox said, then he went out but took his sword which was in bracelet form. Zorpox was walking through the park, he saw couples in the benches, people walking and holding hands.

He then walked into some woods, it was getting darker. He then felt he was being watched by several people "Okay folks I can sense you" Zorpox spoke. Then several grown man stepped out from trees and bushes, they were wearing masks.

"Whats this about?" Zorpox wondered.

"Monique said you want to fight us, we didn't see her it was dark but it sounded like her" One spoke.

"Okay I never said that, I have no time to scrabble with petty thugs" Zorpox spoke.

"Likely story" another shot back and charged Ron just placed a hand on his face stopping him, then slammed a uppercut to his stomach doubling him over then throwing him back, he blocked another attacker kneed him in the stomach then the face, followed by a fist into the bladder lifting his head up, he knocked the thug out with a righthook. He dodged a attack grabbed him and threw him into a tree, Zorpox jumped over to another knocked him back down a hill with a frontkick to the chest blocked a kick broke the thugs le then grabbing his leg threw him into another.

After another second the thugs were knocked out with broken bones and injured limbs, Zorpox walked out of the woods. Zorpox knew he was setted up and he knew who, He made a text, he hid on the roof. He waited and saw Kim Possible coming, he teleported behind her and grabbed her then teleported back up and threw her to the roof.

"You think you could trick me, I knew who exactly set me up and it wasn't Monique it was you!" Zorpox yelled angrily.

"Your dangerous I don't want you here anymore" Kim growled back.

Zorpox then glared with hate sensing a fight He slipped into a fighting stance "Try it bitch" he hissed. Kim Possible just roared and attacked Zorpox, He blocked several kicks and punches, he stepped to the side smacked a low roundhouse to her ankle making her loose balance, he grabbed her neck and threw her to the ground marched up to her side and kicked her in the head knocking her back down, he grabbed her shirt picking her up and slammed three punches to her stomach and two rightcrosses to her side kneed her hard in the face then knocked her back several feet with a righthook.

Kim got up and attacked again but got smacked down again with a punch to her nose breaking her healing nose again. He slipped into a stance, Zorpox ran at Kim knocked her back with his shoulder slamming her in the chest, he pinned her down with his knee and punched her four times in the face, then grabbed her neck picking her up and slamming her back down grabbed her again by the shirt and throwing her away.

"Just give up brat, your weak!" Zorpox yelled.

"Never!" Kim growled back then Zorpox ran at her full tilt they engaged but Zorpox's blows were racking her bones with each block she did, she stumbled back with a sidekick to the face, the Zorpox ran up jumping he slammed his knee in her chin making her drop kicked her in the side twice hard, Of all the beatings Kim got from Zorpox before, this was the worst of them because Zorpox wasn't hardly holding anything back. He slammed his fist across her face with her righthook, slammed a uppercut to her ribs breaking two followed by three with another, grabbed her head kneed her three times in the face then headbutted her dazing her and knocking her down flat.

Zorpox then grabbed her and teleported down dropping her, she stood shakily and swung which he blocked then broke her arm at the shoulder and he turned his powers on with his eyes glowing blue slammed a palmheel in her chest sending her into the wall, out. He grabbed her and teleported away, Zorpox arrived at the Possible's house and threw her through the window and teleported away.

* * *

When Kim came smashing through the window the Possible's quickly ran up and checked her over, she just groaned. They called an ambulance and in the room.

"It would appear your daughter has some bleeding on the out and inside and the heck of a concussion and most bones are broken, I would say she got hit by a car but looks like she got into a fight and lost terribly" the nurse told them.

It didn't take long to figure out Kim tried to fight Zorpox again.

* * *

Zorpox was in his mansion paying some bills that came, he turned on the news and saw Kim Possible went to the hospital, then he turned another news channel.

 _"This is just in a riot happened in federal prison taking many lives, including Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, others are unclear what started it"_ The news people said.

"How unfortunate" Zorpox spoke to himself turning the T.V off "Well they won't bother me anymore, I hope Possible does the same" he said with a cold smirk.

Back at the hospital

Kim woke up "How are you?" Anna Possible asked.

"Everything is hurting" Kim moaned.

"I'm thankful Zorpox didn't kill you" James spoke "We should ground you for 3 months but you had enough punishment" he spoke.

Kim just moaned.


	28. Chapter 28 the Team up

Zorpox was in his mansion when he sensed a presence "I know your there Shego" he spoke, he heard footsteps and Shego stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing in my house?" Zorpox asked "But I'm impressed one has finally figured out where I live" he said.

"How did you know I was there?" Shego asked.

"I have my ways" Zorpox smirked "what do you want?" he said.

"You seem Different" Shego noted.

Ronald isn't a part of me anymore" Zorpox answered "Now last time, what do you want?" he asked.

"I need your help, its my brothers an old enemy napped them and I need help" Shego told him.

"Sounds like a family matter" Zorpox raised an eyebrow.

"He's very strong with our powers" Shego said with panic.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help" Zorpox said.

"You don't know how much" Shego replied.

"I know your the last person I should go for help but I couldn't think of anyone else" Shego spoke "And Princess can't help" she said.

"You must be desperate to me for help" Zorpox said and frowing "I thought you could handle this with no problem"

Shego just smirked "I sense there is something else" Zorpox spoke.

"Here is the next part I think you will like, It's an old enemy of Stoppable's fish boy and some other mutants" Shego told him "and I know would do anything to make anyone pay for what they did" she explained, Zorpox just smiled "Even take out Kim Possible" she said.

"don't speak that name!" Zorpox hissed "If it means you leaving me alone, I will help since I don't sense any traps" he said. He zipped upstairs and changed in his kevlar suit and pants boots and gloves and the lotus blade on his wrist and he zipped back down.

"Let's go" Zorpox frowned "Time to pay Gill another visit, this time I won't be so nice as last time" he said grimly.

"I don't know who's scarier or worst you or K" Shego started but stopped when Zorpox glared at her to shut up "Okay your worst and scarier" she said.

* * *

Zorpox and Shego were flying somewhere. They arrived to a familiar mountain "I know this place I've seen it, are trying to tell me it's vulture face again" Zorpox spoke.

"Aviarius and yes again" Shego said.

"if i were you I would make a permanent salutation to keep him from coming" Zorpox told her.

"I don't kill" Shego frowned.

"Thats what I thought to" Zorpox replied before they walked away to the mountain, Zorpox turned his powers on high before delivering a massive blow to the wall making it crumbling followed by another harder punch completely shattering it, they ran into the room with fierce faces. they met with Gill with several other mutants created by him who willingly excepted the change and Aviarius and Team Go chained to the wall without their powers.

"You broke my home!" Aviarius yelled.

"guess i forgot to knock" Zorpox smirked nastily.

"Let my brothers go" Shego snarled.

"Not gonna happen" Aviarius shot back and blasted his staff which they dodged. Zorpox turned his powers on and ran to Gill who couldn't react and slammed a fist in his nose breaking it and kicked him in the chest with a frontkick slamming him through a wall and slamming on a desk shattering.

Shego was fighting off bird like robots with her plasma when a huge vulture like robot came at her but stopped, Shego looked and saw Zorpox holding it's tail before spinning around and threw the bird into a wall witch exploded. Shego attacked Aviarius which he got the upper hand but the upper hand was taking by Zorpox who slammed a righthook snapping his head to the side grabbed Aviarius by the uniform and threw him through a wall, a flock of robot vultures came at Zorpox but he flicked out the lotus blade and moving in a blur he quickly struck each robot down, he stopped moving only to whip around and stabbing another huge vulture robot in the chest before grabbing it and grunting with anger he ripped it apart. he picked his sword back up

another 30 minutes Aviarius was down knocked out and Shego's brothers were free. There was still one thing left.

"Sqeeb!" Gill roared, Zorpox turned to look at him "Ah finally up I see" Zorpox smirked.

"Get him!" Gill screamed, the mutants begain to move towards him.

"Normally I would let you guys live but you guys pleaged to my enemy which makes you my enemy" Zorpox told them while turning the sword into a dagger and turned off his powers, he glared at Shego and Team Go "You guys stay out of this" he hissed.

The mutants and Zorpox locked eyes but Zorpox didn't wait he attacked, he ducked under a swing and weaved another cut a mutant above the eye, he ducked spun and stabbed one in the stomach before pulling out and stabbing him in the heart pushing him off with a hand he blocked one's arm before stabbing it in the shoulder and punching it in the face with a rightcross and pulling it out and stabbing it in the lungs and chest, he kicked it off. He sidestepped a knife grabbed its arm and stabbed the thing in the left side of his chest before punching it in the face hard turning it around pulled the creature to him stabbing it's heart through his spinal-cord, he ducked under a swing stood up and blocked a strike and slashed the mutant in the stomach and chest. Zorpox twirled up to one sidestepping a strike he struck it down and focusing the dagger it split into two grabbing each with his hands he jumped over two and stabbed them through there mid-backs pulled one out and stabbed it again through it's heart and slitted one's throat before throwing him down.

Zorpox glared at Gill "Ready for round two?" He hissed before turning the dagger into a bracelet, he turned his powers on high again.

"I'm going to kill you" Gill roared before running At Zorpox who just smiled grimly and dropped and tripped Gill who slammed and skidded on the floor gouging it. Gill got up and punched at Zorpox who ducked and slammed dozens of punches and kicks on Gill who groaned in pain with each hit, Zorpox slammed an uppercut in his ribs shattering seven kneed him in the side and spun and slammed a spinning heelkick breaking more ribs before slamming an uppercut into Gill's jaw making him fly hundred of yards slamming through walls before grabbing the floor with his claws and sprinted and screaming and blasting muck at Zorpox who just flicked his Lotus blade and batted the muck away, he zipped at Gill stabbing the mutant in the heart before pulling it out and slashing him in the stomach, and knocked him down with a roundhouse to the jaw.

While Gill was dying he turned back into human "Gil" Zorpox hissed "You will never come near me again" he said, then Gil looked at Zorpox "I-I-I'm Sorry for what I-I did" he gasped before dying, he loked at the other mutants who also turned back into human's. He slowly turned to the others who were looking at him with terror, especially Shego who had more fear than before.

"Yeah I get that a lot" Zorpox scoffed before Teleporting away.


	29. Chapter 29 last deceit of the Traitor

"Gill won't bother me again" Zorpox smirked, hours after Zorpox ended Ronalds enemy for good he was eating dinner at his table looking over some bills and paying for them. Zorpox thought he should get rid of Kim Possible for good but then again, her parents still trusted him plus if he did He wouldn't have anyone to smack around.

"Finally two major problems have been dealt with, I just hope Kimberly won't be a issue after she is done recovering" Zorpox said, then he flet something moving in the shadows "Hello Yori I know your there" he smiled, Yori appeared.

"Hello I sense there is something amiss" Zorpox spoke.

"Indeed It's Sensei he is gone" Yori answered tense and nervous, then Zorpox made some tea for them "Here, this will relax you" he spoke.

Yori drank some of it and breathed in and out "Thanks Zorpox Sama" she smiled.

"Don't mention it, now tell me everything" Zorpox said sat down across from her, so Yori explained what happened.

"I see so earlier in the morning you found sensei missing and found monkey boys hair where he was?" Zorpox said.

"Hai" Yori answered.

"I should've known he would do that, if Sensei was meditating" Zorpox grumbled "He could be anywhere we need some help" he said.

"Will you and Possible San help?" Yori asked.

"I will but Possible can't she is not feeling very well, but I know someone who can help" Zorpox said.

"Who?" Yori asked, Zorpox just smirked.

* * *

At Drakken's lair

Shego was in the lair bored, then she heard an explosion and Drakken and a dozens of henchmen came out.

Intruders, then a huge ninja star shattered the lights and then another smaller star struck a powerbox making the room go black and two people landed on the floor.

"Engage!" Drakken voice the staffs crackled with energy, then blows could be heard landing and henchmen groaning and it was quiet Shego stepped on something, she lit a hand and looked it wasn't just any star it was black and silvery white, then Shego's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, silvery white and black I know who is here" Shego gasped "Dr. D we need to leave now" she said with fright, then she felt a pinch on her neck.

"I think not" Zorpox's cold voice rang out befor she saw black and fell over, out.

awhile later she was in a hovercraft jet jetting across the sky with Dr. Drakken driving. She looked and saw a female ninja sitting and Zorpox himself in his usual outfit.

"Hello Shego" Zorpox said.

"What is going on?" Shego asked, seeing she was chained to the seat.

"I need your help" Zorpox said.

"Ever heard of a phone Z?" Drakken asked him.

"If I called would you picked up D?" Zorpox shot back.

"Gotta point" Shego said "What do you need" she told him.

"I need help" Zorpox told her.

"The great and mighty Zorpox is asking for help" Shego scoffed.

"there is limit even to what I can do, I'm not God" Zorpox hissed.

"Hai true, it is even Zorpox Sama can't go past the power of an Demigod" Yori spoke.

"Demigod" Drakken said.

"Hai he has the power of a half God and but still has human limits" Yori explained.

"fine we will help, but no killing" Shego said firmly "I hate seeing one killed" she winced remember seeing Zorpox strike down Gill and the others.

"Deal" Zorpox spoke up.

* * *

Later they were in a jungle searching with Zorpox in the front slicing down thick grass and brush out of the way with the lotus blade changed into a machete.

"I hate nature" Drakken complained.

"Nature helps you relax" Zorpox said.

They came across a monkey statue there was a note in it's mouth, Zorpox and Yori climbed up it and took it out then a scream making them cover their ears which wasn't a good choice since they were 15 feet in the air and fell but Zorpox grabbed Yori around the waist and dug the sword into the monkey stopping them and dropped down. They groaned a bit.

"You okay?" Zorpox asked looking up at Yori who was on top.

"Hai thanks to you" Yori spoke then both blushed seeing they were in a compromising position, Yori rolled off and stood up and Zorpox popped back up. The looked at the map and it led somewhere.

They arrived at an old house "okay stay alert I smell monkey" Zorpox spoke, quietly they went in and grabbed the person in front since it was dark and they turned a corner and Zorpox stepped on a stone a wall opened up to see.

"Monkey Swine!" Zorpox yelled startling the Monkey lord and tackled him and slammed him into the wall with a hand on his throat "Where is he?" Zorpox demanded.

"Who?" Monkey Fist said then Zorpox growled and threw him infront of the others.

"Sensei" Yori hissed.

"I never set paw in Japan" Monkey Fist said.

"If it wasn't you then who?" Zorpox asked approaching then a pounding sound was heard from outside and four huge apes marched in.

"Don't tell me it's Damy again" Zorpox groaned.

"Yep" Monkey fist yelped and hid behind Zorpox, then another came in it was bigger then the rest and a smaller appeared with a human face.

* * *

Then they were marched into a dungeon it was gloomy.

"Nice touch dungeon dark and brooding but could use color" Zorpox remarked, the others just looked at him and the apes caring them just growled and threw them in and locked the door.

They got up and Monkey Fist looked at Zorpox "This is all your fault, twice" he growled.

"don't you start with me money filth" Zorpox hissed and they locked eyes and slipped into monkey stances but before they could tear into each other Shego and Yori broke them up, Yori pulled Zorpox back from behind and Shego put Monkey fist in a chokehold to stop him.

"Guys we are not alone" Drakken said, then Sensei approached.

"Right you are" Sensei said "I see Fiske and Zorpox got caught again?" he spoke.

"More or less" Zorpox grumbled, then two apes and the huge ape from earlier came in.

"I demand what do you want with us?" Zorpox demanded, then narrowed his eyes at the large gorilla "Fukushima" he said making him do a double take and took off his mask.

"Didn't take you long" Fukushima growled.

"Nope it didn't, prick" Zorpox hissed.

"Whats a prick?" Fukushima asked.

"I very inappropriate word to call another male" Drakken told him.

"You should've stayed away Traitor, because you tried to use Monkey fist and I don't think he is a forgiving type" Zorpox told him.

"Indeed not" Monkey fist Growled with anger.

"got a better partner" Fukushima told him.

"You say that now till you get your ass kicked" Zorpox scoffed.

"I'm protected by thousands of pounds of gorilla muscle and girth it protects me" Fukushima boasted.

"Nothing can save you from him" Shego said pointing at Zorpox.

"Thank you" Zorpox smirked "She is right nothing can save you from me" he glared and turned his powers on full blast, it was a miracle the building didn't fall apart. He blured at Fukushima and slammed him through several walls with a flying kick to the chest, then sensei and Yori knocked out the other two.

Zorpox snarled when he approached Fukushima and slammed him into the wall slammed dozen after dozen of punches to his face stomach and stomach in 3 seconds and slammed him on the ground with a roundhouse and kicked him in the side hard then harder and grabbed him by the head lifted him up and slammed knee in his stomach then threw him over his shoulder with an arm throw and through a wall out to another room.

"i gave you a chance for you to leave the people I cared for or it would be worse" Zorpox snarled. then landed on the ground by jumping, Fukushima got up and swung but it was blocked followed by more, then Zorpox slammed an uppercut to his side an kneed him in the stomach doubling him over and placed him in a headlock spun around and threw the pest into a wall, jumped high and landed with both feet slamming both of them through the floor below and slammed him on the ground breaking it making the Ninja traitor cough blood up. then Zorpox started to slam the traitor left and right and smacking him down and throwing him around each blow and toss made the building shake.

He grabbed the ape traitor and teleported back up and dropped him on the ground infront of the others "You know why you got kicked out because you were weak to stand against Monkey Fist so you betrayed us" he hissed, fukushima got up and swung with a sword but Zorpox ducked and flicked out the lotus blade and chopped his ape arm off sliced his side open, then slammed Fukushima on the ground with a spinning kick.

"Bad choice but I'm not going to kill you" Zorpox told him, then Monkey Fist walked up with a sword "But I don't have to save you from him, lets see if he can forgive better than I can" he said turning off his powers and walked away.

"Good bye traitor" Monkey fist snarled before stabbing the ape/man hybrid in the heart hard, then zorpox just looked back with a cold smile as he saw the Traitor dying.

"I guess he can't" he spoke before the others walked out.

* * *

Back at Japan

Zorpox was standing next to Yori "Wanted to say thank you for saving us again" Yori spoke "Is there anyway I can thank you?" she said

"Maybe there is" Zorpox smirked and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips which she returned and wrapped her arms around him, putting every good thing he thought about her and understanding on why Ronald thought about her. they broke apart.

"You still have a nice side to me and the others" Yori smiled blissfully.

"Hey Romeo we gotta go so vamoose" Shego called.

"Yeah yeah" Zorpox shot back and climbed aboard and they left.

Back with Yori she just smiled "As Stoppable san use to say BooYah!" she cheered.


	30. Chapter 30 cutting ties

Zorpox was in his mansion in the dark thinking "Maybe I should erase Possible's memories of me, so she will remember nothing not even meeting Ronald" he thought. Then the darkest thought of him appeared "Actually I will make her forget everything" he spoke then a cold smile spreaded across his face "Yeah I should've thought of that years ago" he said.

"Because I know she won't stop till she draws her last breath, so I think taking away her memories is the only worst thing I could do" Zorpox spoke, then days later he was making a device that would erase Kim Possible's memories, he started raiding the junk yard and parts from his old home.

He took a break and ate lunch then went back to work minutes later "Finally" Zorpox smirked holding up a five dollar silver coin, he pressed the eagle and a nozel came out of it he pressed the head it rolled back up to normal slipped it in his pocket.

"Now to pay Kimberly a quick visit" Zorpox smirked cruelly.

* * *

Zorpox was riding his Yamaha to the hospital, he could feel the cruelty welling up in his chest as the thought of his enemy forgetting everything was making his cold smile grow. He turned around a corner and saw the hospital's sign and parked in the visitor parking.

He walked up to the help desk "I heard Kim was in a accident" Zorpox spoke.

"Name?" the women asked.

calling his powers a bit "You don't need my name" Zorpox spoke waving his fingers looking her in the Eyes.

"I don't need your name" she said "I will have someone take you to her" she offered.

"Actually I won't have someone take you" Zorpox said again waving his fingers.

"actually I won't have someone take you" The women said.

"Move along" Zorpox said waving a finger.

"Move along" The women said waving her hand, Zorpox walked down the hall on the way he turned his powers off.

Another 30 minutes Zorpox arrived at Kim Possible's room, he looked and saw no one in the room he entered and shutted the door. He smirked darkly at her state she was covered with bandages and had casts on, she was resting. Zorpox pulled out his device, he clicked the eagle the nozzle came out and the edges of the coin uncoiled so he could hold them he pressed a button it, he readied the screen where options came up.

 _ **hour**_

 _ **day**_

 _ **week**_

 _ **month**_

 _ **year**_

 _ **forever to the beginning**_

So he grinned nastily and pressed the forever choice and the device powered up, he glared at his enemy and pointed the nozzle at Kim Possible's forehead.

"Obliterate" Zorpox hissed bearing his teeth and a blast of white energy struck her forehead and that was it "Goodbye Kimberly Ann Possible" he said coldly and pressed a button and it folded up into a coin and he held in the palm of his hand.

Then he pulled out an ipod

and chose a song placed the earbuds in her ears.

If you can hear me Possible, It's Zorpox and after your hear this song you will only remember to stay away from me, consider this mercy" Zorpox spoke coldly and pressed play.

DISTURBED

The Vengeful One

[Verse 1]

He is observing the chaos, taking in the lack of raw humanity

It's as if the entire world's fallen in love with their insanity

Hear the innocent voices scream

As their tormentors laugh through all of it

No forgiveness from all I've seen

The degradation I cannot forget

So sleep soundly in your beds tonight

For judgement falls upon you at first light

[Chorus]

I'm the hand of God

I'm the dark messiah

I'm the vengeful one

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

In the blackest moment of a dying world

What have you become

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

[Verse 2]

As the violence surges

And the teeming masses have been terrorized

The human predators all gone mad

Are reaping profits born from their demise

The rabid media plays their roles

Stoking the flames of war to no surprise

Only too eager to sell their souls

For the apocalypse must be televised

[Chorus]

So sleep soundly in your beds tonight

Judgement falls upon you at first light

[Chorus]

I'm the hand of the God

I'm the dark messiah

I'm the vengeful one

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

In the blackest moment of a dying world

What have you become

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

[Bridge]

When you die

You'll know why

For you cannot be saved

With all the world enslaved

When you die

You'll know why

You'll die

You'll know why

For you cannot be saved

This world is too depraved

When you die

You'll know why

[Chorus]

I'm the hand of God

I'm the dark messiah

I'm the vengeful one

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

In the blackest moment of a dying world

What have you become

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

I'm the hand of God

I'm the dark messiah

I'm the vengeful one

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

In the blackest moment of a dying world

What have you become

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

Look inside and see what you're becoming

He pressed the eagle again and the screen showed up and he picked hour and held the nozzle he placed it in his hand. He went into the lobby people looked at him he clicked the amount of people, 7 and pressed the head and the energy beam hit each person and he walked out and deactivated his device and placed it in his pocket and stepped out people shook their heads.

Zorpox walked down the stairs and to his bike and rode away.

"Now she will not remember anything not even her own name just the song I played so she remember to stay away from me" Zorpox spoke "Booyahahahahahahaaaaaa!" he laughed.

"Now to get rid of the last tie to my life, forever" Zorpox hissed with cold anger, he pulled into the mansion and teleported in Kim room and glare at Rufus who was sleep he turned the lotus blade into a dagger and creeped up and stabbed Rufus in the chest, who woke up releasing his dying breath, his body stopped moving and his chest stopped moving.

"goodbye traitor" Zorpox hissed and teleported away "Finally peace" he smiled.

* * *

 **I don't own this song.**


	31. Chapter 31

Zorpox was walking around town on the streets of Lowerton, he was walking without a car of the world when he heard the screech of tires. He quickly jumped back on the sidewalk, he saw two white van blitz by. He looked in the cab it was several robbers in the van they were heading straight for a jewelry store and there was a baby and a mother in it's way without thinking, Zorpox turned his powers on half way and crouching low he jumped quickly jumped in front of the first van and slammed his hands on the nose of the van.

The van crumpled in wards and screeched to a halt, he pushed the first van into the second vehicle stopping it, then the vans crashed into the ground upside down. Zorpox turned to the women.

"Get inside and close the kids eyes it is not going to be pretty" Zorpox ordered, his tone brought no arguement and the lady listened. He turned back to the robbers who were getting out weakily with guns, he grabbed the barrel and snapped it like a stick he grabbed the robber by the neck.

Then he felt bullets slam into his shoulder and chest Zorpox grunted in pain but the bullets flatted out into coins like they hit solid rock but zorpox knew they were going to leave bruises he threw the first robber into two more sending the into a wall out, he pulled his blade out and turned it into a boomerang with a blade on the ends and threw it at them it cut through their guns like a knife through soft butter.

He turned his powers off and slammed a front kick to ones chest slamming into the van, knocked another one out with punch to the temple he grabbed and threw another into a car grabbed two by the throats and threw them across the street since he used a inch of his powers. he slammed a hand in ones chest knocking the wind out and placing a hand under his chin, jetted forward and slammed the robber on the ground knocking him out, spun and slammed a rearkick into another's ribs breaking them jumped up and slammed a knee in his chin followed by a righthook knocking him out, a few minutes later they were down and out with broken bones.

Zorpox marched up to one who was getting up and grabbed him and slammed him into the van "What is wrong with people like you trying to kill a mother and a child you sniveling punk!" Zorpox snarled "and tell me a reason not to kill a low life like you here and now" He said opening his hand and the boomerang snapped into his hand and turned it into a sword and placed it under his chin.

"People like you never learn and I hate it" Zorpox hissed.

"It wasn't my fault it was Dementor told us to do it" The robber cried, then Zorpox knocked him out.

"I will pay him a visit" Zorpox said grimly.

* * *

At Dementors lair.

 **"Do you not care about about children or family!?"** Zorpox's voice yelled from the lair. The room was trashed the guards were broken and knocked out and Zorpox had Dementor pinned against the wall and was punching him hard.

"I do" Dementor cried in pain, then gasped when Zorpox knee slammed into his stomach followed by a uppercut to the ribs followed by a righthook to the face. then threw him across the room and kicked him in the head grabbed him by the throat and picked him up.

"Then why did you hire a low life that nearly killed a women and her child!?" Zorpox demanded.

"It was never my intention it was their fault" Dementor snapped, then choked when Zorpox increased the pressure around his neck.

"You hired them that puts you at fault" Zorpox hissed "To make sure you won't do anything like that again" he said narrowing his eyes, he punched Dementor in the trachea crushing it then hoisted him up over his head with both hands slammed him hard on his knee in the lowerback breaking it, then knocked him out.

"Don't worry you'll live but you won't be able to walk or talk to low lifes again" Zorpox smirked grimly and teleported away.

Back in the mansion Zorpox teleported in.

"That takes care of that" Zorpox said. Then his door opened revealing a not so evil Shego "What are you doing here?" He asked "And why are you not so evil looking?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not last night i was lured into a trap and an old villain turned me good and my brothers evil" Good Shego explained.

"So you want my help again" Zorpox said "Only because I'm bored" he told her.

"Thanks" Shego smiled.

"Yeah whatever" Zorpox grumbled walking out with the good Shego. The flew up to the rising smoke in Lowerton, they parked with in the street, called his Powers on half way and ripped up a hubcap and threw it as hard as he could at an Evil Hego.

* * *

The evil Team Go were tearing up the Lowerton or causing mass chaos.

Evil Hego just picked up a car to smash it on to a womenwhen a hubcap slammed into his chest knocking him into a wall breaking it and dropping the car but something stopped the car from crushing the lady, the lady looked and saw Zorpox holding it up before throwing the car at a running Hego slamming him into a small building exploding it. The evil team go looked to see an angry glowing blue Zorpox.

"That was not nice trying to crush Girls with cars" Zorpox hissed. Then a Good Shego said sorry and started to fight with her brothers, Zorpox just flew in front of Hego who had come out of the destroyed house unharmed.

"that said pick on someone your own strength" Zorpox glared. Hego just growled and turned his SuperStrength on full and swung at Zorpox but Zorpox just blocked making a shock wave and slammed a uppercut into Evil Hego's ribs making him gasp, then slammed a sidekick in his stomach making him fly down the street and slammed into a store, he zipped up to Hego and grabbed him and slammed on the ground with a beltdrop and punted Hego into another building who jumped to smash Zorpox but he zipped five feet away the concrete shattered when Hego landed, he zipped back up and slammed an uppercut into Hego's chin sending him flying.

Zorpox jumped up and flipped and slammed an axkick on Hegos head slamming him on the ground, he grabbed a lightpole and ripped it from the ground and swung he struck Hego in the head knocking him out. he dropped it

hundreds of Wego twins surrounded him and attacked, Zorpox turned his powers off and cracked his neck "This is going to be fun" He smirked predatorily He threw punches and kicks left and right knocking down Wego after Wego down two dozen jumped all at one calling his powers with his powers glowing blue spun around looking at them and they stopped in mid air then he carelessly walked away and turned off his powers and the Wego smacked into each other dazing themselves and turned his powers halfway intime to block a superpower punch from Hego then grabbed him by the uniform and the back of his head and slammed his head through a brick wall, then pulled him out and lifted him iver his head followed by slamming Hego on the ground leaving a crater grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground several times buring the mans head in the ground. grabbed him by the back and spun around a bunch of times before throwing the former hero through several buildings before slamming into a Go jet exploding and blasting the man off the roof and into a fist of Zorpox followed by a double fisted hammer strike to the shoulder slamming Hego on the street shattering it and knocking the former hero out groaning in pain making the fight stop.

Then Zorpox turned his powers off, looked and saw the Good Shego fighting off some Wegos when he felt a presence behind him and slammed his fist backward into someones face, he looked and saw it was Mego Zorpox grabbed him by the back of the suit before teleporting down to the Wegos before turning his powers on a bit and threw Mego into the Wegos knocking them all down groaning.

"Lets get out of here" Mego groaned before they went up to Hego and helped him up before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared.

"We need some help" Shego said "To find them" she told Zorpox.

"I think I know a guy who can" Zorpox told her.

* * *

Wade was in his room he just hung up with Mrs. Possible who just told him Kim no longer had any sort of memories, she couldn't remember her own name when he got another call "Hello" Wade spoke.

"Wade I need some help" said Zorpox's voice.

"Oh hello Zorpox what can I help with?" Wade asked.

"Actually my new acquaintance should tell you" Zorpox told him and another voice came on "Is this Wade Load?" Good Shego asked.

"Shego!?" Wade shrieked.

"Well she is not really Shego right now" Zorpox butted in.

"Don't be rude, It's rude to butt in" Good Shego scolded voice said.

"Did you just say rude?" Wade spoke.

"Yeah she did, tell him what you told me" Zorpox nudged her.

awhile later Good Shego told Wade everything "Okay I'll try to find them" he said hanging up.

* * *

It was hours when they called Wade and Zorpox had falling asleep when Good Shego was pacing around. Then the phone rang making Zorpox wake up and grabbed it, answered it "Yeah what do you want?" he answered.

"Your suppose to say hello" Good Shego scolded.

"What are you my mother" Zorpox replied.

"It's me Mrs Possible" Anna told him "Did you hear Kimmie has amnesia" she said.

"And that means what to me?" Zorpox asked.

"She doesn't remember Ronald and she barely knew us" Anna told him.

"Good I was hoping she would forget Ronald, that was my wish and it came true" Zorpox smirked.

"But the pictures we have they have the old Ronald in them what should I do?" Anna asked.

"Burn them" Zorpox ordered "So if she does remember she won't know who was ronald and try to make amends" he said.

"Can I at least keep a small picture of Ronald?" Anna begged.

Zorpo may be harsh, cruel, and a bit extreme but he still cared for mr. and Mrs. Possible, Wade, Felix, Monique so he had to grant Mrs. Possible's request.

"Fine but keep it out of reach so Possible Doesn't find out" Zorpox told her before ending the call.

"Funny thing is Z a camera in the hospital showed you going in Kim's room" Wade said, then it hit him "You erased her memories didn't you?" he gasped.

"Now don't change the topic where is Shego's brothers" Zorpox spoke.

"Fine we will talk later" Wade said then cut off their call.

Zorpox and good Shego were waiting and waiting, Zorpox was starting to lose his patience when the communicator went off.

"Finally" Zorpox rumbled "yeah Wade" he said.

"I found them" Wade smirked.

* * *

The Evil Team go were in their tower looking at a women with a blue and electric blue jump suit and goggles, electricity sparked across her gray hair she was Electronique.

"Why did you four fail your mission?" she demanded.

"We had a very powerful human known as Zorpox" Hego told her.

"You have superpowers and you lost to a non-powered person" Electronique said with disbelief.

"He has powers to he struck down a God like creature" Mego spoke up.

"Is that so, he could make a good weapon for us" Electronique smirked evilly.

"Not likely" A voice rang out, they turned and saw Zorpox and Good Shego standing there in battle stances "No one commands me or uses" he glared at her.

"Shall we brawl?" Hego asked.

"I won't stop you" Electronique gestured, then pressed a botton and a small army of her came out "Tear everything apart" She commanded and the army went in Go city and started to blast everything apart.

Back at the Tower

a huge fight was underway with the Evil team and Zorpox and Good Shego, Zorpox uppercutted Mego sending him into three Wegos knocking them over.

He turned his powers on half way and flew at Hego overpower the Good Shego slammed a kick in the side of his head making him fly through a wall and blured up to him grabbed him and slammed his face into the wall leaving holes in it then ripped Hego out by the throat grabbing him by the wait her jumped up and powerbombed the Evil Hego smashing him through the ground.

awhile later Zorpox was knocking down wave after wave of Wego's easily, he had his powers off. Then he ran up the wall and slammed a kick in a surprised Electronique into a wall and landed on the ground he picked up a device and blasted the evil team turning them good. He dropped it on the ground and looked the villain.

"You have lost" Zorpox hissed walking up to her.

"I think not" Electronique shot back and blasted at Zorpox who's hand snapped open revealing a sword blocking it, then launched a energy blast in her stomach sending her into the wall "My clones are still in the city" she smiled.

"Yeah but happens to them if their creator dies?" Zorpox asked before running her through.

Back in the city the clones disappeared in thin air

"Thats what happens" Zorpox smirked "You would've gotten out of prison and tried doing this again, so I'm doing everyone a favor before turning shego back to evil and crushed the device he had and teleported to his mansion.


	32. Chapter 32 last Chapter

a yeah later Zorpox made it clear he did in fact erase Kim's memories but he did restore some of them like where she goes to school and her friends. Zorpox was thinking every time he was getting darker by day and night and thought maybe he should erase the memories his friends had of him but keep Ron's memories and keep away from Kim Possible because she still doesn't know who he is or who was Ron because he had giving them too much of his iron fist to the ones closest.

He was walking the streets thinking this "I should move to Japan and maybe see if I can find love, I know it's what Ronald would want, and I get a hint that Yori would approve of my statement" he smiled.

Hours later he gathered his friends in a park along with the Possible's and took out his device he used on Kim.

"Whats that?" Felix asked.

"The device that made Kim lose her memories" Zorpox told him "but don't worry you will forget about me but still remember Ronald" he said as his device powered up and he blasted it at his friends. then he walked away but looked back a minute.

"Goodbye" Zorpox spoke softly.

a day later he was in his Mansion waiting for someone, then smiled as he felt a presence "Hello Yori you made it" he said, the ninja girl dropped down from the ceiling

"I still don't know how you ninja's stick to the roof like that" Zorpox smirked.

"I just want one thing for your hand in marriage one day in Japan" Yori spoke.

"Anything" Zorpox told her.

"I want Stoppable-San back" Yori said "Your a good man Zorpox-san but I like Ron-San good and soft heart" she told him.

"I understand" Zorpox smiled, then zoned out into his mind.

In Zorpox's mind

Ron Stoppable reformed in front with a smile "Thank you for everything Z" he told him "but it's time for me to get hitched" he smirked.

"Yup but don't worry I will still be here for you" Zorpox smiled back, then Zorpox vanished with a smile and Ron's form brightened.

Ron woke up and sat up since he was on the ground, he looked at his reflection, he was back same messy blond hair and warm brown eyes and old look. which had black longsleeve underneath a red jersey and brown khakis.

Ron looked at Yori with smile who smiled back "Welcome back Ron-San" Yori smiled hugging him tightly "shall we?" she said.

"We shall" Ron smiled before they kissed deeply before heading out to a helicopter, to begin his new life he should've been born to, Yamanouchi.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Jeez I thought I would never get this thing done.**


End file.
